Always More
by FanFreak2002
Summary: Alidah Eld always thought she knew who and what she could trust in. But the longer she stays in Mystic Falls the deeper she entwines herself in a never ending puzzle that makes her question everything that was once her life. And with the more she learns the more she wishes she had been kept in the dark. AU DamonxOC, slight StefanxOC
1. Thief in the Night

**So it has been a very long while since I have written anything. I just kept looking at all the other OC stories and I finally decided to jump for it. I wanted to try again. There will probably be a lot of references to other shows and genres; also will be mature in some parts. I believe it is mentioned this is an AU. So besides the original characters and a few fractions of the plot I own nothing. I also wanted to give BIG BIG THANKS to my beta: Sable Supernova. You are incredible, not just in the fact that you're a good beta but also in that you're patient while I'm feeling my way around again in this. Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **"It's a thief in the night, to come and grab you.**  
 **It can creep up inside you, and consume you.**  
 **A disease of the mind, it can control you.**  
 **It's too close for comfort." - Disturbia**

 _They were just stairs, nothing particularly special. They were the exact same stairs she had been up and down for a good portion of her childhood. So why is she so stricken with fear? Maybe it was that her brother had woken her up screaming and shaking her like a ragdoll, maybe it was the fact her brother was taking her down them at a break-neck speed or it could have been the black smoke billowing behind them as each room began to set ablaze. But she knew those things weren't the true cause of her horror. A feeling was beginning to unwind and tighten simultaneously inside her. An old twisted feeling that went off in her head like a flare gun that told her something was waiting down those stairs; something that wanted them, something hurtful and evil and she didn't want to see it. But she was being pulled down the steps whether she wanted it or not. Her brother called out for their parents._

 _"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" Her brother called out._

 _Yes, where were they? There was no way they would have left the house without them. Not the doting parents she knew. Then a flash burst within her mind, reaching for her, hurting her eyes. Shaking her head she dug her heels into the floor as they approached the kitchen._

 _'No, not in there,' she began pleading silently with her brother, hoping he would seek an alternate route. 'That's where It is! That's exactly where It wants us to go.'_

 _But what was It, and why was It after them? What could they have possibly done to gain such evil's attention? She couldn't fathom an answer, and dear Lord, she didn't want to at that moment. She just wanted to find a way out of the house that didn't involve going in_ _ **that**_ _room._

 _But flames were beginning to surround them now, the house was starting to give under the weight of fire and ash, and no other exit seemed possible. And she knew that was Its intention all along, just to make them go in there. As she was being led she felt her chest tighten. The room was still dark, the fire not having reached it enough to illuminate it. As they went inside she felt something gooey dampen her socks. The liquid seeping in between her toes thick enough to make them stick together like glue. Everything would have been okay if it would just stay dark, keep her blind._

 _She could though, God, she could see! It was as if a spotlight had been turned on as the kitchen lights roared to level of brightness that reached far beyond their capacity nearly blinding her; but not enough to. There were huddled masses on the floor and blood dripping from the ceiling as she saw her father's blank eyes stared at her swinging to and from. She realized her brother was gone now, and she was more terrified by the second. As she was backing away she felt something brush against her. She turned and saw her once beautiful momma sprawled out all across the floor, her mother was reaching out for her mouthing something resembling, "Run!"_

 _But she couldn't run, her gaze had slipped, looking just beyond her mother her eyes fell on a pair of crimson red eyes. So deeply dark the longer she stared felt an eternity of lost love, hope, or escape. She heard sirens approaching, but she still couldn't avert her eyes, she was frozen in a land of fire and smoke. Doing the only thing she could think of, she opened her mouth wide and screamed as darkness swallowed her whole._


	2. The Back to School Blues

_**"There is always more to give. Always more to take.**_

 _ **Always more to love. Always more to hate.**_

 _ **Though there is always more to learn.**_

 **There** _ **is always more than meets the eye."**_

Alidah already knew her first day at school wasn't going to be pleasant. Not just because of the nightmare and not because she fell onto a pile of clothes she had left on the floor last night. No, it was just a feeling. She got hunches sometimes - usually either a tightening or expanding within her chest that lured her onto something, and knew it was usually wise not to ignore them. There was some kind of static in the air around her, leaving her wary to leave.

But she wanted this to work so badly. She was sent here to have a chance to lead a normal teenage life, or something close to it, wasn't she? And though her beloved brother, Frey, abandoned her to find his self or something, she knew he was going to come back to her. Until then she had come into a comfortable niche with her "cousins," the Gilberts. It wasn't home, but she was okay with it. It almost seemed her parents had predicted every detail of every scenario. When the memorial for them was over her and her brother were shipped to their "Aunt" Brigid, and though somewhat strict she loved them in her own way. And if there was anytime something came up and she could no longer take care of them, which had but a long time coming, there were other surrogate families to take over and substitute.

There were no real blood relations apart from her and her parents, even Frey was adopted after they had found him through their travels. Alidah remembered her mother explaining to her it was something in their genes making it hard for them to have children and carry them to term. Alidah herself was a happy accident, her mother able to have her, though thanks to the genetics, her and her family had to endure the repercussions. Alidah's immune system was out of whack: she had neurological issues sometimes resulting in seizures, and she was constantly anemic. It was inconvenient, but as always, her parents had it under control and were able to handle it. They had proved all the doctors wrong as they predicted her passing before her fourth birthday. But she lived, and though it was an annoying hazard to her and her family. Yet they all lived well and happy.

Even if there were no blood relatives left, her parents traveled, and the couple became well loved and respected by many people. The Gilberts were some of them, when the two pairs met years ago during their college years abroad. When Íde, Alidah's mother, got pregnant with her, the Gilberts talked them into settling into the small town of Mystic Falls. Life was good there, and not long after she was born, mom's suburban lifeline, "Aunt" Miranda, had brought home a little girl of her own.

Elena and Alidah had become close as sisters; living side by side they were able to sneak into one another's rooms at night for impromptu sleepovers. They joined Girl Scouts together, though they were kicked out for eating their inventory of cookies instead of selling them, and attending church and cheerleading camps together. Their sisterhood had even branched out to include Bonnie and Caroline. The four musketeers: Elena, practical and the voice of reason; Bonnie, sweet and fearless; Caroline, perky and dramatic; and Alidah, open-minded and timid. But her parent's wanderlust kicked back in and sadly they uprooted a bit after her eighth birthday. From that she gained her brother, and plenty of happy memories.

Until the fire.

It still haunted her constantly, but she couldn't let it overtake her, especially not today. No, after being gone for nearly eight years she had to quit living in circles and make it fresh.. Her family would want that. Truthfully she did too.

She had already showered and thrown on her neon shorts, tunic tee, and a short sleeve cardigan. She figured she would do her best to tame her long hair, by securing it at the back. She slung on her high tops and headed next door to Elena's room. Her door was slightly cracked and looking in, Alidah saw Elena lost in thought while writing in her journal. Alidah knew she was having her own conflicts about today since her parents' accident so she headed downstairs, not wanting to disturb her.

Physically she was feeling alright, and was hoping to sneak out without her oxygen tank, wanting everything to go smoothly. Besides she had her inhaler if she needed it. She ate herself some toast and poured some coffee in a to-go mug when she heard Jenna scrambling around.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared."

Alidah smiled. To her Jenna was a teen still herself and suddenly to have to switch from that into parental mode couldn't have been easy on her. "It'll be okay Jen. Lena's upstairs writing, I don't want to bug her, so I thought since there's time I'd walk to school today. I need to clear my head myself." She wasn't facing Jen, afraid she would see her not wearing the tank but she knew Jen was conflicted by the pause. "You sure that's wise Ali?"

She shrugged, "It'll be fine, and I'll call Elena or Bonnie to get me if I get tired or something." With that she was out the door. Silently, Alidah congratulated herself but hurried along in case someone thought to call her back inside.

The air was perfect for her head; it was dewy, and cool lying upon her skin like a silk sheet. It was nice to be in a small town again. Usually it was either complete seclusion or big cities for her family. The close knit homes that had flower beds and trees all up and down the sidewalks was refreshing. Taking a turn she decided to cut through the cemetery.

She wondered how weird she was for liking it there. It was just so incredibly peaceful and somehow she felt a connection with it. Elena had been coming to visit her parents' grave daily and Alidah had accompanied her once and had instantly been drawn there. The two girls had re-bonded and become close again because of it. It was a time to grieve what was taken and lost. A time to try and connect to the deceased, ask questions, wait.

She knelt down and put her hand on the Gilbert headstone. She had begun pretending it was her own parents' grave sometimes, her parents deciding to give their bodies to whatever university would take them. "First come, first serve," as her father explained it.

A loud caw brought her back to reality. She spun around to find a very large crow perched upon an angel statue. She smirked, "Quoth the Raven, nevermore." With that, the bird cascaded down on a closer tomb, tilting its head in almost interest. She chuckled. Ruffling through her bag she found a pack of snack crackers. She crushed some up and placed it near the bird, which surprisingly hadn't move as she came closer. After a few bites the crow looked back up at her, like it was expecting more. "Sorry, buddy, that's all I have on me."

With that done she turned and headed toward the path; nearing the end of the cemetery she started to notice a shift in the air. She turned around seeing an almost avalanche of smoke. Smoke? How? It was coming at her in wafts and her fight or flight senses kicked in, and she sprinted to get on the road. Escaping the smoke she huddled over and tried to catch her breath. 'Maybe leaving the tank _was_ a bad idea,' she thought.

Then she heard tires screech and a horn blare as she saw Bonnie's Prius spin sideways narrowly missing her. Elena and Bonnie both got out of their car as Alidah and Elena both talked over the other. "Are you okay?" "Jesus! I'm so sorry." Bonnie, the ever fearless, threatened them into the car before they were late on their first day.

Making their way into the building, where they ran into Caroline who bombarded them with hugs. "Oh, you poor things! I'm so glad you're here. How are you holding up? How are they holding up Bonnie?"

Alidah chuckled hugging the other blonde back, "Well, Bonnie tried to run me down with her car, or else I jumped in the way on a suicide mission. The interpretation is still up for grabs."

Caroline's mouth hung open, "Wait what? What is she talking about?"

"I think Lena and Bonnie can give you the details, I still need to pick up my schedule before the bell rings." She walked away, heading for the office they had passed up earlier, still able to hear Caroline's shriek of, "What the hell did I miss?"

Thankfully there was still time before the bell rang since there was a bit of a line in front of her. Giving herself a moment to space out and fall into the easy listening that was playing on a radio in the corner, she lost a bit of time until she caught on to what the boy up front was saying, "If you look again ma'am I'm sure you'll find everything's there."

The secretary looked down again, "You're right, I'm sorry about that Mr. Salvatore, you have a good first day." Salvatore, huh? Sounded Italian: she liked it. Except, she couldn't put her finger on it, but something felt off about him. It seemed to almost bellow out of the young man, like a sign trying to say something was wrong with the guy. But she wasn't going to jump to conclusions on the poor guy - who knows what his story was. So not knowing what it was she decided to ignore it.

With business taken care of, the young man turned and Alidah was lost in a forest. A mixture of wild green and brown met her deep blue and rust. She gave a friendly smile until she realized the guy was looking at her with shock. Damn, did she have something on her? That was exactly the look she was hoping to avoid today.

Not really knowing how to abate the shock she muttered, "Sorry, I must be in the way."

The young man, Salvatore, shook his head then. "No, no. I'm sorry, you just reminded me of someone and it stunned me for a moment." He smiled and held out his hand, "I'm Stefan."

"Salvatore, Italian correct? I heard her say it," pointing to the secretary, "My name's Alidah Eld."

He grinned at her, "Yes, Italian, so Swedish right?" Turning the question on her she merely nodded. Could be, mom was Irish but all dad would say was he was from Norse descent. So Swedish, yeah, why not? "Well, Alidah, it was a pleasure meeting you, I have to get to class but hopefully we'll meet again soon." She smiled, "Likewise." And with that she watched him leave. Class? Oh shit class. The whole reason of coming to school. Hurriedly getting her schedule she ran to her marked class.

"So you ran into him in the bathroom? The boys' bathroom? Elena why?" It was lunchtime and apparently Mr. Salvatore had made another encounter, this time with Elena, who hilariously ran into him at the guys' restroom after she had chewed out Jeremy. "Yeah, it was mortifying, but I don't know, I saw him and instantly felt this like...I don't know."

"Connection?" Alidah finished.

"Yes! Exactly."

Alidah smiled, looking down at her lunch. She knew how Elena felt, there was just something compelling about him. Except Lena's had erred more toward the romantic side of connection - Alidah, not so much. It was more of a nice familiarity. Safe. The bell rang and the other girls groaned, not wanting to return to class. But Alidah didn't have class this period. She _would_ have taken gym this period, but the staff believed it would exert her too much and they didn't want her getting sick. At least, not on school grounds anyway.

So they decided to send her to the library for personal study hour. She wasn't complaining, she had always loved libraries. Spending a good chunk of her life in bed, books had become a good escape for her. Strumming a finger along the books, she settled on one about dream interpretation. It wouldn't really didn't take an expert to decipher why her nightmares were coming back. She hadn't thought back to that day in a while, and with the stress of coming here and going to a new school, just the plain fact that she was trying to move on without any of her family by her side was overwhelming. But that, _**thing**_ , from her dream, that darkness had not been there before.

Usually her brother got them out through the garage and she'd wake up screaming as the house fell in on itself, and their parents. So why has it changed? What the hell did it even mean? Darkness was easy enough to find: 'Something needing to come to light; fear of the uncertain.' Smoke: 'Blindness; the need to be more open-minded; the suffocating need to branch out of routine.' Flipping through the pages she found her looking up crow finding it stating: 'Death.' "Seriously? That's it?" She angrily shut the book sliding it to the other side of the table, watching in satisfaction when it fell to the floor.

"Just because the story didn't end the way you wanted doesn't mean you should mistreat the books, Miss Eld."

Surprised she looked to find Stefan Salvatore smiling at her in amusement.

"I guess you're right, but the thing did owe me money."

He laughed, taking the seat opposite her.

"So what brings you to this part of the wilderness Mr. Salvatore? Did they bar you from running laps and playing dodgeball as well?"

He shook his head, "Nope, I just already had those credits so it was a choice between this and working as an Assistant Teacher's Aide. And I'd prefer to be alone."

Alidah kind of stiffened at that, why would he sit with her if he was wanting solitude so bad? Catching on to her changed demeanor he quickly said, "I mean to say I prefer the quiet and not having so much going on around me." She nodded, understanding, and before another pause could develop Stefan asked, "Have you read Wuthering Heights?"

She smiled. She had in fact, it had been raining for a week straight during summer vacation and it gave her a chance to cross it off her reading list. And, surprisingly, had loved it. With that they had begun discussing different pieces of literature, everything from A Tale of Two Cities to Justine. Comparing Symbolism, paradoxes, to just analyzing the characters themselves.

"No wait, what's wrong with Dracula?"

Stefan had good-naturedly winced when the title came up, "Don't you think the vampire genre has been a bit overdone lately?"

"True enough, but come on, Bram Stoker was a pioneer of it. I mean we're kind of overdone on cars but we can't beat up Henry Ford because of it can we?"

Stefan shrugged, "Well, he is kind of already dead."

Alidah laughed, "You never know, he could be a vampire."

Stefan chuckled at her absurdity, she leaned forward, "Is it too cliché if we play twenty questions or something?" Stefan tilted his head at her. "I mean all I know about you right now is you're well-read and Italian, unless my friend's right and you play the guitar."

He laughed, shaking his head, "Your friend must be psychic. I can play the guitar and play a bit of the piano when the need arises, how about just 10 questions and I get to ask the first?"

 _So we're laying down the gauntlets, are we?_ She smiled sitting back in her chair, waiting for his questions.

"How about something easy...Birthday?"

"Winter baby, February 29th. Explains why I never act my age, you?"

Stefan's eyes did that weird shift again before answering, "Fall child, November 1st."

"Okay, favorite color?"

"I guess blue is my favorite though I like green as well. You?"

"Same. The calming tranquility of blue. The sky, the ocean, it's nice."

"Like your eye?"

Alidah quickly put a hand to the left side of her face. He was right in a sense: she had always been told by her mother someone could fall away into the depth of that eye. The one specified, being a deep cerulean with white bursts at the pupil. The other a brown rich enough it was often confused for red. Sometimes when she looked she mistook it for the rusted color of dried up blood. Stefan reached out and gently brushed her hand away from her face, "Sorry if I offended you, I just meant that they are both lovely."

She flushed, not sure where this was going. Was this flirting or a friendly gesture? She kind of hoped for the gesture. Besides the fact Elena had already felt drawn to him, she didn't see the point of it. She always believed if she felt something about a guy, girl or whatever the feeling would manifest almost instantly. And though she knew she could do a lot worse than the sweet guy right across from her she just didn't feel it from him. So she decided to dismiss it as friendly, and as he put his hand down she spotted something. "Like the blue in your ring too. Lapis, correct?"

He glanced down, "Lapis Lazuli, yes, it's a family heirloom, my brother and I both have one." He grimaced like that had been the wrong thing to say.

"I have a brother too. You're not close though, I take it?"

"We used to be, but as we got older have grown apart, and just don't get along for long periods of time. What about yours?"

She sighed, "The rat turned 18 not too long ago and went globetrotting. But we do web chat and play video games every Saturday together and catch up."

Stefan was about to say something when the bell rang over him. He smiled, "To be continued?"

Alidah grinned and nodded. So...She had been able to make a new friend. Today wasn't turning out as bad as she first believed. After her last class Elena met her on the front steps. "I was going to go visit my parents now, I was seeing if you wanted to come or did you need to go home?"

Her previous encounter had still left her leery, but there was no way she was going to let Elena go there alone, so linking their arms together, she led the way, "After you, Mon Cherie."

It looked normal enough, no sign of smoke or fog or whatever the hell it was. So Alidah settled on a bench and gave Elena a little space as she sat near her parents and got out her journal. She began to doze off when, "Caw!" Spinning around she saw a crow, but there was no way it was THE crow from this morning, don't they like migrate or something before the winter anyways?

"Krowken?"

Elena laughed, "Excuse me?"

"I had a run in with a crow earlier here, and if this is in fact the same one it deserves a name."

"But Krowken? Really?"

"Like the Kraken but a crow. Come on Lena. What's not to get?"

Elena giggled, but her attention drifted back to the bird after a minute, "It's freaking creepy."

The crow cawed as if insulted. "It's only a bird, Lena."

"I don't care, shoo! Go away!" She laughed at Elena's paranoia until she was faced with her own. It was coming back, the smoke fog, it wasn't as fast but it was still coming. Before she could mention it Elena had grabbed her and ran the opposite direction. Was she afraid of it too? "Why are we running?"

"I saw someone, a man coming towards us. We just have to get out of here."

Along the way they had lost their footing and fell on top of one another in the ditch. "Are you both alright?" Both looked up to see Stefan staring down at them in great concern. "Oh, you know, just hanging out."

Stefan helped them both out before Alidah's elbow began to sting. Slightly wincing, she glanced to find she scraped it pretty bad. "You lose any skin Lena?"

Elena rolled up her pants revealing blood flowing from her kneecap, "Yep, that is not pretty at all, is it?" The girls laughed, but Stefan had turned away, "I hope you're both alright, but I have to go now."

"You okay Stefan?"

"Fine, I just really need to be going."

Without a second glance he was gone. Elena turned to her as they began their trudge home. "What do you think that was about?"

Alidah shrugged, "Maybe he's squeamish around blood or something. We all have our little quirks like that. I hate the smoke, you're getting over it with cars, and perhaps blood's Stefan's."

As they entered the home, they greeted Jenna, who seemed to be too busy talking to Jeremy to notice them. Alidah decided to take a shower and laze about, maybe getting a head start on history for tomorrow. Everyone had been right, Tanner was a downright monster. After washing and letting the water unclench her muscles she put on some cotton shorts and a tank top. She went downstairs to rummage for some snacks when she was met with a very pissed off Jenna.

"You okay Jen? How'd your thesis presentation go?"

Jen smiled at her tiredly, "As well as could be expected, I still have revisions to make before it can be completed. It's more to do with Jeremy. Elena caught him smoking pot at school, and I have no idea what to do about him. I can understand he's grieving his own way, and his age has a part to do with it as well. High school sucks for everyone, pretty much, and I was that age not long ago either. I just hope he's not taking it too far, what if he winds up in jail or something? I don't think I'm cut out for this parenting front. Not to mention, I just got called in to the school tomorrow to discuss him."

Jenna ran a hand through her messy curls. This was kind of awkward. Alidah had no idea how to respond to that. She knew next to nothing about parenting either, and though the three teens shared the fact that they were orphaned, that did not mean she understood their stances any better. Aside from the drugs she was forced to swallow down daily there was no urge to take more and become ungraced from reality. Hell, she lost herself enough sober, and it scared the shit out of her. Why would she want to be on a freaked out rampage without a clue as to what was really going on?

So, she hugged Jenna, doing all she could do, she said, "I guess we just keep reminding him we're here if he needs us, and don't judge him. I can try to talk to him and hang out with him a little more though I predict less than great results, but still, I'll give it a go."

Jenna hugged her back tightly, "I guess I'll make those revisions now. Unless….Oh, I should cook you guys dinner. You hungry?"

Alidah put a stop on that, remember Jenna's spaghetti fiasco. "I'm good, just a snack will do me fine." So Jenna headed upstairs, and with a sigh of relief, Alidah decided on strawberries and grapes. As she began slicing up the strawberries, Elena walked in.

"Just got a text from Caroline, there's going to be a back to school party in the woods tonight."

Alidah scrunched up her nose, "If it's okay Lena, I think I've been filled to the brim with excitement today and might sit this one out. Next one I promise but I'm kind of drained after today. That okay?"

Elena smiled, "Completely, but Caroline might chew you out tomorrow about it. Kind of the only reason I'm going, had a bit too much excitement myself today."

Alidah grinned, "You mean it's not that there's a chance a hot new transfer by the name of Salvatore could be there?"

Elena smiled back, "That's a bonus." The smile faltered, "You're not into him are you? You know I'll back off if you are Ali."

Alidah gave the brunette an exasperated look, "I know you guys think I'm weird, I think I am too, but I just don't fall for guys like that. It's like I don't care or something most of the time. I mean, yeah, I've had my heart skip a beat a few times over someone but it's never led to anything. I can't really say why, Stefan's nice, smart, funny, not to mention pretty damn handsome but I just want us to be good friends. But if you're thinking like do I see us sailing off together on a boat with me swooning in his arms, no way."

Elena giggled, "You hate the water, so why a freaking boat?"

Alidah laughed with her, "I just had a pirate vibe right then. But I'm heading up to munch and study, then probably conk out."

"Alright, but remember…"

"Caroline," They called in unison.

After studying for a while and reading messages from her friends online, Alidah called it a night. She settled down in the sheets until she heard a rasping from the window. Slowly inching back the curtains, she laughed incredulously as she saw another crow. "Unbelievable."

Gathering the remaining strawberries she hadn't eaten she opened the window, and she left them there for him. "You just won't give up will you Krowken?" Laying back down, she had left the curtain slightly opened a crack as the two stared at one another. "I guess death becomes me." Not long after she fell into a rare peaceful slumber, the bird watching over her until the early morning hours of dawn.


	3. All Will Wait

**"** **Sing for the lion and lamb.**  
 **Their hearts are hunting;**  
 **Still hunts hope ever and ever."**

 **-Cold**

 **{November 1999 – Barentsburg, Svalbard}**

The little girl had been lonely for a while. Of course, she had her parents. And she loved them both dearly. But lately it was like an ominous presence shadowed over their home. Her parents more sad and morose with each day that passed; though they tried to hide it when she was around. She knew. And she did not like the false impression they put up; all she wanted was to help. Honestly, the little girl believed her parents to be lonely as well. It was getting awfully hard to stay away from the outside world. She was told it was necessary to be as far away as possible so no one knew where they were. That it was to keep them safe. So she stayed silent.

The girl tried other tactics to quell the monotony of living out in the mountains. She had found many animals in the woods that lived around their cabin. Each one would sniff around her, yards away, and slowly creep until it was close enough to know she wasn't a threat. Her father had shown her how. The first time it happened she was as scared as the animals, but her father assured her they were only curious. But they were also very shy, and she should stand as still as a statue until the moment when the animal was comfortable with her. Then she could reach out and send her comfort to him. It was a gift her and her father shared.

The snacks in her bag helped too. She had first won over a rabbit, then a doe, then finally a wolf. It always turned to the same result: she would bring the animal home in the hope it would learn where to come visit her, and when her mom got into a certain proximity the animal would go berserk. It lashed out and did everything to get away including the whole: kick, scratch, and bite action. The girl's father whose gift was stronger than hers would have to get a hold of the animal and calm it enough to guide it back to their home.

Except the birds; the birds actually really liked her mom. They would perch and chirp about as her mother tended the gardens. They eventually left though. The little girl admitted she would feel bad if she put them in a cage so she rather allowed them to go. Her mother, one cool autumn day, wrapped her up in her arms; kissing her baby soft hair, "It is because you are one of them. A little bird; a little sparrow. The sparrows always leave when the weather chills, but they will always return home. One day you will leave me, as well, but I know you will always come back to me." She smiled up to her mother, as they watched the birds flock together to fly to a new journey.

That was a while back, and there were pretty much no birds around now. A lot of the animals had went to hibernate. So the girl proceeded to hike through the woods hoping to gain some kind of insight on how to make things better. The woods always held a different type of quiet; it helped to center her. The only sounds were of her feet crunching through leaves and snow slush as she trudged on before she made it to a clump of rocks she had dubbed, "the castle." It was a bluff that overlooked a small portion of the vast forest, her kingdom. The area was out in the open enough to see the sky overhead: the clouds and stars, her subjects.

The girl liked to lay on the flattest rock, arms spread, and go through the blue. It was peaceful, eternal. Today she detected something was different. She felt it, something was nearby, and it was wounded. She left the safety of her "castle" and investigated the ridges on the ledge. One of the larger stones forming a mouth. Squatting, she turned on her mini flashlight and shined it over her head like her daddy showed her.

She almost screamed. Almost. Among the piles of dead leaves and pine needles was a hand. One that wasn't much bigger than her own. Without a second thought, the little girl ventured deeper and found the hand attached to a very battered young boy. She could sense his heartbeat and was glad he was alive. He was very hurt, but she knew he would live. She reached out and lightly touched his cheek. Hoping she sent some of her warmth and comfort to him like she could with the animals. From the light sigh that escaped him she liked to think it had worked. She did not know who the boy was, where he was from, or how he had gotten here. There would be time for that later. But deep in her bones she knew for certain from that touch that he was meant to be with her. To be part of her family.


	4. A Poison Paradise

" **Baby, can't you see, I'm calling.**  
 **A guy like you should wear a warning.**  
 **It's dangerous, I'm falling."**

 **-Toxic**

After the first few weeks, things had fallen into a rhythm. Walking to school when she could - only twice requiring oxygen so far; long talks with Stefan during the library hour; sitting in the cemetery with Elena after school, and going home to hang out with Jeremy. Cosmically, a week ago she had found a flyer to a gym with free defense training, so she took him there in the hopes the exertion would rid him of some of his anger. After the first session, it thrilled her to see that he enjoyed it. On days they weren't beating on a bag, they would play video games, or sketch for a little bit.

He was still a very angry person though. Ali could also tell that there was something going on with him and Matt's sister, Vicki. After he nearly got into a fight with Tyler Lockwood about it, Jeremy had taken to turning himself inward again. Elena jumping on him didn't help the matter either, and it especially didn't help that the party Ali skipped Vicki Donavan had gotten mauled by some animal. So was said. She thought back on the conversation she had shared with Elena about it not too long ago.

 _"Why would an animal just take a bite of her neck then leave?" Ali asked incredulously._

 _"Okay, Watson, what's your take on it?"_

 _"Since I wasn't there and I'm not psychic like Bonnie, I'd just go on the feeling that some frat perv got her wasted and took a good bite out of her. Being wasted himself he hadn't known he had bit that hard until he saw the blood. He spazzed, then ditched her in the woods."_

 _Elena only shrugged, clearly not giving in to the idea._

The result of the latest attack had led to a curfew being introduced to anyone under eighteen. Because everyone knew animals would follow curfews. Some good had come from that night though. Elena and Stefan had grown a little closer and become kind of, sort of, a couple. Except Stefan hadn't been in school the last few days. Leaving Alidah lonely during their library hour and both girls a little worried. So Elena had boldly decided that the two of them should check on him after school. Someone had to take him his homework after all.

Pulling into the drive, Alidah looked at the house in awe. "Are you sure he lives here?"

"It's the only Salvatore address that was listed."

Elena rang the doorbell as they approached the stoop. No one answered. Alidah took the clonky door knocker and after one knock the door opened slightly; she eyed Elena. The brunette shrugged and slipped through the door.

"Elena!" Alidah whispered loudly, "This is, I am pretty sure, a crime. I don't think either of us would do well in jail."

Elena waved her away dismissively, as they went further into the house. Noting Stefan's bag in a chair Alidah called out, "Stefano!"

Elena spun on her with amused delight on her face, "Stefano? Really? What is it with you and the nicknames?"

"Come on, he needs to be more Italian."

They laughed, but then the door squeaked.

"Stefan?" Then low and behold in flew a damn crow! "Is this town haunted by Alfred Hitchcock?" Alidah exclaimed.

Turning to see where the bird went she collided with something warm and solid, yanking back she was met by a man wearing a smirk as he studied her. She was in a pull, and probably wouldn't have stopped staring if Elena hadn't spoken up.

"We're sorry, the door was...opened?"

Turning around, Alidah noted the door had been closed shut. "It was unlocked," she replied to the man.

His smiled widened. "You must be Elena, and you, my dear, have to be the most gorgeous creature I've laid eyes on in a very long time."

Alidah stepped back, as her heart barreled into her stomach. This was new, guys didn't flat out flirt with her. Sure, people have complimented her before; and she was satisfied with how she looked. Growing up people would sweetly comment her on her long near-white hair. She remembered how her mother would forbid her from cutting her hair, saying it was so beautiful they could weave it and use it as gold. When the person complimenting her hair was close enough and got to look at her mismatched eyes, and, they, off kilter for a second, would gush over them. But, somehow, this was different. This was a man: a very attractive man. A man with a striking pair of eyes of his own. Damn those eyes, what was it about them making her tremble? The longer she looked, it seemed she had been looking at them for hundreds of years.

"And you're Stefan's brother?"

His faltered on that a fraction, "That's right, I'm Damon, the older, more sophisticated brother."

Alidah laughed aloud, causing Damon's grin to return to the fullest.

"You have to forgive me, Damon, but when I hear 'sophisticated' I think of a stuffy, serious person, and looking at you, you may enjoy the finer things in life, but I cannot believe for a second that you live life too seriously."

He laughed at that, "And you seem to have impeccable hunches. I am going to presume you ladies are here to see my brother."

Elena stepped forward, "Yes, he hasn't been in school for the last few days, and we just thought we should check on him."

Damon nodded; then placed his arm around Alidah's slight frame motioning her further into the house. She looked behind her to Elena, shrugging one shoulder. What could it hurt? She was enjoying this. But the warmth of his arm was actually making her light headed. This hadn't happened in her 17 years, and though overwhelming, she genuinely liked the feeling. Maybe a little too much.

"My brother should be along shortly." Removing his arm, he bent he head to hers and inhaled sharply. "Rosemary?"

Alidah blinked, "Pardon?"

That smile returned, "Your scent. Rosemary, isn't it?"

Alidah reached for her neck, "Yes actually. That and lemongrass, I always enjoy the combination."

Damon nodded, "It certainly becomes you. On such a beautiful woman it is downright intoxicating."

And so the blushing continued. She wanted to say something back, anything to keep him engaged but she had been stunned. Elena spoke back up, "So where is Stefan?"

Honestly, Alidah had forgotten Elena was even _here_ , making her take a step backwards from the man, and embarrassingly chewing on her thumb.

"He's lurking about somewhere. I can see how he has become so smitten with you, but I must confess I tend to lean more to the blonde persuasion." Alidah hiccupped, her senses blowing through the roof. "I'm glad he's finally gotten over the other one."

"The other one?" Both girls said curiously.

"Katherine? Oh, you two haven't had the exes talk yet."

Elena shrugged defensively, clearly peeved, "Nope, no we haven't."

Stefan had confessed to her that he did not get along well with his brother and she could now see the mutual dislike on both sides.

"I guess he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound; we all know how those relationships turn out after all." The bitterness in his tone was hard to miss.

Alidah scoffed, "Here, I thought I had such a dejected view on teen romance. I believe you, sir, are a fatalist."

Damon grinned, not to lose the upper hand he traced her cheek with his index finger, "Now don't get the wrong impression, my dear, I'm not only meaning the acts of cheating or losing interest. Sometimes other forces come in and it's just inevitable, going completely out of your hands. So let's place it to example: if I were to have you I'd have to tuck you away from all harm in a gilded cage so nothing could ever take you away, eh, little bird? Hello, Stefan."

The two girls turned to see Stefan in the doorway, neither one hearing him approach. "What are you two doing here?"

"We wanted to check on you, Stefan." Elena was wringing her hands as she spoke.

"We also thought you'd like your classwork."

"Thank you both, but I'm still not feeling well so if you'll excuse us."

"Yeah, we're sorry if we barged in on you."

"It is no trouble at all, ladies, you are both welcome here anytime, right Stefan?"

Stefan didn't reply, but his gaze didn't waver from Damon's face. She could almost feel Elena's heart aching as Alidah grasped her hand and went to the car "First pissing contest I've seen in a while."

Elena remained silent, both hands on the steering wheel as they rode home. Alidah patted her leg, "It had nothing to do with you, it's pretty clear they have issues with each other. It's better to just stay out of the way with it."

Elena sighed, taking Alidah's hand that was on her thigh, "You're right, I could feel the tension from them, too. I just don't know; I want to fix it, but know it's not my business. Damon seemed pretty into you though." Elena took a side look at Ali, a smile forming on the corner of her lips as Ali blushed at the thought.

"Now, that's something I don't know. But, I'll admit, I liked it Lena. Is that how you feel around guys all the time? Is it wrong I enjoyed it?" Their hands squeezed.

"Of course not Ali, it's normal, and I'm happy you felt it. He is handsome and you're beautiful, I'm glad you felt a spark, but..."

"But?"

"Can I tell you the truth?"

"You know I'd be mad if you didn't, Lena."

"Be careful, there's just something about him. I don't like it."

"What do you mean? That he'd probably take advantage of my naïve, virginal status?" She didn't say it sarcastically, but it hurt Alidah in a way; though, she genuinely wondered what the answer Elena had for it.

She was also mortified about it; she had no doubt that if Damon actually did want to sink his claws in her, he could eat her like an ice cream cone and throw away the wrapper after he finished. The ever fatalist, she knew that's what most guys did. That was something she would never be in for.

"No, I don't think that's it, just something off. Just watch out please."

"How about what we do best? Look out for each other and back away when things get salty from guy drama. And ice cream; that's a total must."

Elena laughed, "It's a deal."

"Since we just witnessed one I say we get some now."

Elena honked the horn in agreement. Perfect, her ice cream analogies were making her hungry.

* * *

Mystic Falls was a place that never changed much. It was a small town but there was always a constant buzz to it. There would always be something happening; whether it be a school event or a fundraiser going on. On the current agenda was the comet; since the comet had not been seen in over a century the town decided to dedicate the day to it; though the spectacle hadn't been enough to get them out of school. Everyone appeared to take part in the celebration, Alidah decided to volunteer too, and had gotten flyer duty.

So after handing out flyers for the comet festivities, Alidah decided to go to The Grill. Walking in she relished in the air conditioning, taking note on how hot it still freakin' was even though it was almost the end of September. She smiled, spotting Matt and Tyler bromancing in the corner near the bar. Walking over she picked up on fragments on their conversation.

"There's something off about the guy."

"He's a freak, is what it is."

At the sight of her they dropped their topic and smiled.

"Hi boys, what are you up to?"

"Besides all the excitement about the game coming up, my parents are losing their damn minds over the Founder's Party this Sunday. You're coming right Al? I need at least a few friends there that can make me look good, and I already had to bribe Donovan here to come.

She smiled and leaned against a table, "Of course, Caroline already threw me an outfit together; I swear I feel like her personal Barbie doll sometimes. But it will also give me the chance to see you two gushied up."

Matt smiled, "I can see Caroline doing that." Looking at his watch his eyes widened, "Shit dude, we gotta get to practice or Tanner will kill us. We're already down a guy since Richardson tore up his knee." They both gave her a quick nod and smile in farewell before heading out the door.

She got seated and decided to get some lemonade and fries. She watched through the window as banners were hung and decorations were placed on the street corners. She didn't notice the approaching figure, until she heard a familiar voice say, "Now what's a beautiful thing like you doing in a place like this?"

She smirked as she turned to see Damon Salvatore looking at her in rapt attention. "I didn't take you for one to use clichéd quotes, Mr. Salvatore."

He gave her a smirk right back, "I am amazingly original. But how am I supposed to think of anything when I'm in such magnificent presence?"

She looked away, chewing on her lip. Jesus, what was it about this guy that put her off like this?

'Because he's flirting with you and since it's your first time dosing it back you have no idea how to go about it.' Thanks, Elena voice.

"I'm not feeling very original right now, either; I have no idea what to say to that."

The smile he gave her this time was kind, as he snuck a fry. "I am very curious about something."

"Okay?"

"You left in such a hurry yesterday that I never got your name. Now, I have no problem calling you Rosemary or, better yet, Little Bird but I thought I would try for the real thing."

She took a sip of her drink, "Rosemary is a lovely name but you're much closer with your 'little bird' comment. It's Alidah; my parents went through a Latin fetish and saw it meant 'a small, winged being,' and agreed to that. Even my brother calls me Birdie from time to time."

"How fitting. You are very much a bird, Alidah."

"Um, thanks, I guess."

"Fragile, timid, and yet, fierce and majestic."

Heat began climbing up her neck; she was going to have to find a way to get a handle on this blushing thing. The whole matter altogether in fact. 'No Rest for the Wicked,' began to play from her bag, Bonnie's ringtone. "I'm sorry; that's my friend."

Damon nodded, his eyes still roaming her face. Checking the text, she needed to meet up with them to get ready for the night. "I'm sorry this has been short; this was just getting fun, but my friends are kind of waiting on me.

Damon stood as she did, a gentlemen's gesture. "I enjoyed it as well, we're going to have to find a way to remedy these interruptions. Until next time my little Alidah." He brushed his lips against the part of her cheek closest to her lips. Her knees buckled - not because of the kiss though it was wonderful - but what came from it. Everything around her seemed to fall away and images flashed around her. Him. Her. Them. Different, yet the same. It was too much for her and the world had blackened.

When she awoke, she was in her bed, a damp washcloth on her forehead. She set herself up, still woozy and noted it was dark outside. No way; she already missed one party and now this? She glanced at the clock and saw it was almost time for the comet to arrive. There was no way to get to town in time before it started. She grabbed herself a drink and decided to watch it from the porch...Alone, great. The rest of the house was empty and dark, everyone going in their own direction tonight. Alidah lazed in the porch swing, and lit herself a lantern to increase the ambiance. She briefly wondered if these events had always brought some kind of excitement to the people. For it to be a once in a lifetime moment, something you'd never get to see again. It was a frightening thought, yet exciting.

She heard someone approaching, "Who's there?"

Out from the curb stepped Jeremy and Vicki tripping over one another as they continued to make out. Ugh. They didn't see her at first, but as Jeremy fumbled for his keys they finally made eye contact. Alidah with a raised eyebrow at the young boy's antics.

"Ali!" Jeremy exclaimed happily. Clearly he was intoxicated. "Jenna texted me earlier that you passed out in town and a random man carried you home. Are you okay, do you need an ambulance?" His slurring was almost comical, Alidah much preferred Jeremy drunk than high.

She bit her lip to keep from laughing, "No, no I think I'm good. Thanks though. Should I call one for you?"

Jeremy laughed as he pressed Vicki closer, "Nah, I just need my bed, everything will be better after that."

Stumbling their way up the stairs, she heard a door slam. It was bound to be a very long and disturbing night.

* * *

"What are you talking about Bon-Bon?"

"I just got this feeling when I gave him Elena's number the other day. I don't know. Look Ali, if I tell you something will you promise not to laugh? I kind of tried telling Elena and she batted it off as a joke. I just want someone to take me serious on this instead of thinking I'm crazy."

Alidah hadn't seen Bonnie like this before. It made her feel a little bad. Until recently even Bonnie thought everything her grandmother said about her "lineage" was a joke as well. Now, she was beginning to have second thoughts on what her grandmother had to say.

"Of course I won't laugh Bonnie. Tell me."

Bonnie let out a deep breath. As if she was holding it until she had her answer. "Okay. It's about Stefan. I know you and Elena have gotten close to him. But like I said about the other say when I touched him I got this feeling. It got so cold and dark. It was what I think death would feel like. God, maybe I am crazy."

Alidah thought back on her first encounter with Stefan. The feeling she had felt. "I don't think you're crazy Bonnie, but maybe we should talk to your grandmother about it. She may know something. It seems a lot to take in is all. Whereas to Stefan, I don't know either. I do feel he is different somehow, but death? Do you mean like he experienced death personally or just a lot of it occurred around him?"

"The first one, like he had died. That darkness consumed him."

Remembering the nightmare from the start of the semester she shivered at the analogy. "So maybe he was in some kind of accident and was brought back from the brink or something. That cold be why he becomes so aloof sometimes. It'd be something hard to get over, make him push people away. It'd explain a few things."

Bonnie pondered the thought for a few moments, "No, there was no regained light within him. It's like he's stuck in death."

Alidah put her hand on the other girl's shoulder, "Want to talk to your grandmother after school?"

Bonnie slipped from her grasp on that, "Um, no thanks on the idea, my Grams would have me studying ancestors or having a seance with her."

"Well, maybe we could like have dinner together and see if you could get to know him better. We'll even make Elena cook it'll be hilarious."

Bonnie laughed, still uncertain.

"Come on, it'll be fine Bon. We'll run it by Elena."

After school Alidah decided to support Elena and Bonnie at their cheerleading try outs. She had to break down and wear the tank today, so it gave her a reasonable excuse to not apply to the task. Cheerleading had been fun for her as a child, but as she grew older her coordination seemed to diminish with each passing year; and though she loved to dance, she did it in private. Unwilling to ever let anyone she her nonrhythmic moves.

Plus Caroline was the cheerleading captain, and, at times, it was a good thing; her being type a would make it to hard to please her. Catching sight of the two girls she made a hustle toward them, "Have you not started yet?"

"No, Caroline hasn't even gotten here. I was hoping to see Stefan's tryouts today afterwards but at this rate that's not going to happen," Elena said looking a bit put out.

"Stefano's trying out? No way, he doesn't seem like the sportsman type. I'm so going to watch."

Elena pushed her playfully, "No fair, he's actually pretty good. Tyler Lockwood tried to bop him in the head with a football this morning and Stefan caught it from like 50 feet away. It was incredible."

Alidah wasn't really a fan of sports, but to see broody Stefano playing out there would be worth it. It was then everyone started whispering as a blue Camaro pulled to a halt near the girls. From one glance she felt ill. There was a couple in the car. The couple being Caroline...and Damon. Exiting she turned and gave him a lingering kiss before heading towards them.

"Looks like I got the other brother," she whispered conceitedly sweet to Elena.

Chancing a look Alidah saw Damon look at her with a pained expression. _Oh yeah, he's never seen the tank before._ It was for the best. Getting to see each other's true selves before anything happened: She the sarcastic sick girl; he a cocky jerk. The world was set back into place, as she turned her back on him. Letting out a breath she had been holding when she heard him drive away.

Alidah had run the idea about the dinner with Elena during lunch - it tickled her to see how excited Elena had gotten. The brunette had loved the idea, having taken note on how Bonnie had withdrawn since Stefan became part of the group. There was no way Elena would cook though; she was barely a step above Jenna in that department. Elena was about to call in some food when Alidah volunteered. It had been her idea so it seemed fair enough. Alidah settled that a stir-fry and apple crumble would be safe enough.

"Stefan's not a vegetarian is he?" Alidah asked, realizing she had no clue what Stefan's preference was when it came to food.

"Oh, I don't think so," Elena eyes glazed as she drifted to somewhere else, "I never thought to ask and he doesn't really eat much anyways."

Alidah shrugged, he could pick the shrimp out if he didn't like it. There would be time to ask tonight, and if he didn't like it they could skip to dessert. Elena had started setting the table when Bonnie shown, she came in looking almost petrified.

"I need to talk to you about something," she whispered in Alidah's ear.

Alidah turned giving a bemused expression, "What is it Bon?"

Bonnie looked behind her shoulder toward the dining room where Elena emerged. "What is what guys?"

Bonnie didn't turn to Elena as she said, "About me being psychic. I've been seeing a set of numbers all day so I'm trying to figure out what it means."

Elena let out a slight laugh, "Maybe it means we should play the lottery."

Bonnie held Alidah's gaze letting her say with her eyes what she couldn't out loud. It has something to do with her powers. It was a little sad, although, understandable that Elena didn't believe in Bonnie's abilities. Alidah had never put too much thought into the paranormal. Regular society was scary enough. But if there was even an inkling of another part of the world she would like to know about it. With a friend who was part of that world, she wanted to help her any way she could.

Alidah put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, as they heard the doorbell ring. Elena rushed to the door, giving the girls a small window of privacy. "What do you think the numbers mean Bonnie?"

Bonnie shook her head, aggravated, "I don't know. I thought it could be some kind of lock combination, but some part of me knows it isn't. That's not what has me freaked out though."

Bonnie went over to the junk drawer, and pulled out a box of birthday candles. "Knew it," she muttered to herself. She looked toward the living room. "Okay, we got to be quick. Hold these."

She gave Alidah a candle to hold in each hand. She pulled in a breath and waited. She could almost hear Bonnie's heart thud as her own breath quickened, becoming more labored with each one. Within a few seconds one then the other candle was set off into tiny flames.

"You guys are still in here? Stefan and I joked that you may have bailed."

Alidah smiled, "After I cooked? No way would I let you take the credit with Stefano. Unless it's bad then it was totally you. We just thought the candles would make it more festive."

Stefan laughed, enjoying his new nickname, "Aren't those a bit small for the table?"

Bonnie gave a small shrug, "See Ali, told you." Alidah smiled at her, and Bonnie gave her one of her own as a silent thanks.

The dinner was going rather well. Stefan was like every other guy when it came to food. Anything would suffice, but he usually didn't care for the cleaning up afterwards. He was excited but nervous about getting to play on the team, and he still hadn't decided if he even wanted to go to college. Stefan and Bonnie started to talk about some of her ancestors that had taken part in the Salem Witch Trials when a knock on the door came. Not wanting to disrupt the flow that had finally erupted Alidah went to answer it.

She smiled, hearing the laughter emanating through the dining room. Too bad the smile faltered when she opened the door. The other side revealing Caroline and Damon. Two people she was hoping to avoid for the next good while. She had no clue what to say and was almost grateful when Caroline piped up.

"We heard you guys were doing dinner and thought we'd bring dessert." Giving her a quick hug, she wandered off to find the others. Leaving her alone...with Damon.

"Hope you don't mind us coming over."

Her face flushed. Unable to look at him she muttered, "It's not a big deal." She traced her fingers across the hallway dresser, wondering if she could scramble away from this torment. She finally realized he hadn't moved from the door that he was only leaning against the frame. Looking at her; almost expectantly.

Slowly she looked up into his face, seeing it soften instantly. "I feel like I should be apologizing to you little bird."

Alidah shook her head, kind of wishing he'd shut up. Wasn't it breaking some kind of rule to have a nickname for a girl when dating another one? It seemed possible. "There's nothing to apologize for Damon." He gave her a joyless smile.

"What are you two doing?"

 _Finally someone to the rescue._ Elena and Caroline walked in. Caroline clearly annoyed, "Get in here." Alidah turned to her, both of their personalities appeared to be kind of dominating and she wondered who won most of the fights.

"I'm just waiting to be invited in, dear. You know how much being a gentleman means to me."

Elena caught Alidah's eye, and she tried to use their faux sister power to get her to tell them it was getting a little late. Gah, this was silly, hell it was downright petty. But she didn't want him in this place that she was calling home. Somehow he had wheedled in her and came out making her feel raw and vulnerable. She didn't want him to taint it in here as well.

Deep down she knew she had no right to feel that way. That how he acted towards her was just his way of being friendly. But in those few moments he had made her feel special. Now, now she felt worse than a snotted-up tissue. Apparently their brainwaves weren't on the same link that evening, and Elena was about to let him in.

Until Stefan stepped in, near to bumbling, and she sent him a grateful glance his way. "It's getting pretty late and he can't stay. Can you Damon?"

The look the older sent was almost a primal challenge. "No it's fine, come on in Damon."

Damon's smile was triumphant as he walked through the threshold. "You two have a very lovely home."

Alidah was already walking out of the room, "Who's up for something sweet?" She quickly went into the kitchen; giving each plate a slice of cake, crisp and scoop of ice cream in the middle. After pouring coffee she doled it all out. Wanting nothing more than the evening to end as quickly as possible now. "Saw you at cheerleading try-outs." Damon was looking at her.

"Oh, Ali wasn't trying out or anything. She gets sick too much and has to carry her oxygen pretty much everywhere. There was no way she could be on the team."

Alidah bit her tongue to stifle a laugh; even now Caroline had no filter for her mouth. She was used to ignoring half of whatever she said and tries not take it seriously.

"Alidah doesn't really seem the cheerleading type anyways."

She glanced at Damon, "I thought being blonde automatically warranted a spot." He grinned at her.

"Ali would be good at it Care, she can dance," Bonnie chimed jokingly.

Alidah looked at Bonnie in disbelief, "I'm pretty sure she knows I can't Bon. But thanks for broadcasting so everyone else knows too."

"Oh, come on Ali, you can learn. That way all of us can be on the team together." Ali shook her head at Bonnie stubbornly.

"So you don't dance?" Damon asked, curiously.

"Can't. I was born without grace. I can't move to a beat at the right time even if it could save me."

"I'm sure I could teach you."

Alidah laughed nervously, "Thanks but no. I'm saving you some broken toes."

Damon chuckled, "I'm sure we could find a way to keep that from happening."

Caroline decided to put the topic back on course, "No, it's better if she's not on the team. I mean it's going to be hard enough figuring out what to do with Elena."

"I'll work with her Care," Bonnie volunteered.

"It used to be so much more fun around here before her parents died." Quiet. "I say that with complete sensitivity."

It was seldom Alidah paid much mind to what Caroline said. She knew that for some reason the other blonde was insecure about herself. But to verbally insult Elena about her dead parents struck a deep nerve. It made something in Alidah's mind pull back, like something waking from a deep sleep. As it did Caroline's mug slipped from her hand, shattering on the floor. The remaining contents spilling on her feet. Caroline shrieked and stood, "My new shoes!"

Alidah's heart , that had to be Bonnie, or just an accident. There was no way she could've done, not even possible. But somehow she felt responsible she **HAD** wanted Caroline to shut up a few seconds before. Feeling dejected she stood up, "I'll go get something to clean it up."

As she made her way to the kitchen she heard Caroline call out, "Please hurry, Ali!"

Making her feel just that much worse. With the mess cleaned up and Caroline satisfied her shoes weren't completely ruined Alidah retreated back into the kitchen. She had almost finished filling the dishwasher when she heard footsteps. She smiled, "You're a bit too late to help Lena."

"Nope, you missed one."

Luckily this time she held to the smile when she realized it was Damon. He held out the glass only to nearly drop it. "Fast reflexes Salvatore."

"I like you."

Heart failure. "I like you too Damon. I'm glad we're getting to be friends." There now the message was loud and clear.

"You make me smile little bird. My brother as well, I'm always reading in his journal about what you two talked about that day, books you two exchange together. How you make him feel alive. It's a nice change of pace to what happened last time."

Alidah braced herself against the sink, "Um, for the time being let's just let it go of the fact you're going through you brother's private thoughts; you're meaning the ex again aren't you?"

"Yep."

"So what happened to her?"

"She died, in a fire." The deadpanned way he said it almost made it feel like it was no big deal to him.

"So...Which one of you dated her first?"

Damon smirked, "Nicely deduced. But, in my case anyways, date would be the wrong word for my relationship with Katherine."

 _What the hell does that mean?_ "What was it to you then?"

"She was a powerful and influential person. She had what I needed to help someone I cared about."

There was a lingering sorrow in his eyes as he spoke. Biting her lip she reached out and lightly hugged him. He stiffened but quickly returned her embrace. When they finally pulled away they stayed close to one another, and Alidah whispered, "Who was it for? The person you cared about?"

Damon smiled sadly, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"You guys need any help?"

 _Perfect timing Bonnie..._

* * *

 ** _Okay, know it took a bit, but the way I'm thinking I'm hoping to post a new chapter - along with the mini chapter every 1-2 weeks. That should give me time to write the draft, give time for my beta to give me feedback, and have a revision done. I know it's a while but I underestimated what went into this._**

 ** _But thanks and hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _And special thanks again to my beta - Sable Supernova!_**


	5. The Whispers

" **Fallen angels at my feet; whispered voices at my ear.**  
 **Death before my eyes; lying next to me, I fear."**

 **Whisper**

 **{Mystic Falls, Virginia - 1997}**

She kept the covers wrapped around her tiny frame, making her way to the window. She couldn't tell what _they_ were saying but she could hear them. She was frightened, at the same time she wanted to help them. The misery she heard in the voices was too much. It gave her trembles, forcing back her tears.

"What do you want? What can I do?" Her pleas coming out as nothing more than mere whimpers.

She had recently begun to hear the whispers in the daytime as well; luckily it was easier to shut them out when there was light. The bustling of other people and trying to keep up with her daily routine kept her mind from wandering to anything else. Now she wondered if she concentrated hard enough she would make out what _they_ were saying. She crawled onto the window seat and pressed her ear flat against the glass; in the hope a response would come to her. But all it gave, in turn, was the added sound of the crickets chirping lazily outside.

"Darling, what are you doing?"

The girl jumped at the voice, when she realized it was only her mother her muscles eased. "Can't you hear them mommy?"

The woman smiled sadly at her little girl, shaking her head. "I used to, a very long time ago. But they have been silent to me for ages my little bird. Your father does hear them every once in a while. Keeps him up at night, he says."

The girl's eyes widened, "If daddy still hear them, does he know what they're saying? What they want?"

"Like all people, they want different things. Some retribution, some to bargain, but I believe they all just wish to rest."

"Can we help them mommy?"

"My best way to help is to remain uninvolved. Maybe someday you can, my darling, for now it is best if you do as your father and learn to push them away. It is time for sleep after all."

"How am I to do so, if they wake me up all the time?"

"We will find a way that suits you best, beginning tomorrow, tonight how about…"

The woman put on some music, allowing the classical melody fill the space of the room. She picked up her daughter and tucked her in; singing, in her native tongue, her own story to the harmony. With a flick of her wrist the bird and butterfly mobiles hanging from the ceiling spun in time to the beat. Bending down she kissed her little girl's forehead, then cheeks and chin, finally placing a peck on her nose that made the girl giggle in childish delight.

"Sleep well my little birdie."


	6. I Used to be Afraid of the Dark

_**"And when the daylight comes I'll have to go.**_  
 _ **But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close.**_  
 _ **'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own.**_  
 _ **But tonight I need to hold you so close."**_

 _ **\- Daylight**_

Alidah jerked awake, feeling tears drying across her cheek. She did not know if that was a good dream or not. Glancing to see that it was still dark out she wondered if she should try going back to bed. When, out of the shadows, an arm made its way around her waist. She stiffened instantly.

"Another bad dream, babe?" the voice whispered huskily in her ear.

She started to move away but the arms pulled her in closer, allowing her to take notice that the man holding her was near to nude. He nuzzled her neck before giving it a tender kiss, "You know I would never let anything hurt you right?"

"I…I don't understand."

This time when she moved away he let her as she turned on her bedside lamp. Nothing.

"Sweetheart, it's been storming for a while, the power went out a few hours ago. The only entertainment we have right now is each other. I must say it can be one hell of a show."

She had to still be dreaming there was no way this was in her reality. But why did she dream this up? Alidah never dreamed of guys. The man finally reached back out for her, cradling her frame against his as he ghosted his fingertips about her body. He kissed from her collarbone on up to her lips, suckling the bottom one as his hand made its way under her night shirt. At this she began to twist away.

His voiced shushed her in a calming manner, "It's okay love, I know you want to wait, but you did say we could still have a little fun. I promise not to do anything you won't like."

His hand reached further until it cupped her flesh, his thumb circling her nipple into a hardened peak. After a few nips on her neck he trailed downward until he raised the shirt over her chest, taking a nipple between his teeth; his hand expertly handling the other one. Alidah begun to turn into a puddle of goo, at the point to mewling her reservations had vacated her. Maybe this wasn't too bad; it was just a dream after all.

After his apt ministrations he trailed his kisses downward only to stop at the waistband of her shorts. _Okay, the reservations are back._ His hand came to remove them as she slipped away from his grasp. _Dream or not that's a little too far tonight_. _And is that really the fucking Ave Maria playing right now?_

The man chuckled, "Always so skittish, well, unless you make the first move. Maybe I should learn to be more - hard to get. Come here love."

She was **not** skittish, she was cautious. She did allow him to hold her though, he began to trace her features feeling like he had done it thousands of times before. She reciprocated feeling the outline of his smile. Feeling brazen she brought her lips up to his, the smile never fading. One hand cupped the back of her head, the other sneaked down into the expanse of her shorts.

As she felt his hand she bit down, hard, on her own lip. She gasped as a trickle started flowing and she moved a bit away. _Damn it why did he even have to do that?_ At that the man jumped back as the lights flickered to life. Looking up she nearly collapsed, "Damon?" _Seriously?_ Alidah squinted her eyes at him and out of some recess of her subconscious said, "And you're hungry."

Damon placed a hand to his face feel the raised webs forming along his face. He smirked humorlessly, "Maybe it's time you fed me then."

Alidah continued to look at the red in his eyes before uttering, "I guess I should. Will it hurt?"

He looked at her, surprised at the offering. Damon sighed willing the webs to go away. "I do not know why you fear so little, but I guess we'll just have to deal with it later. Now get into bed and let's go to sleep."

Alidah giggled, unfazed, knowing this was her dream, her realm. "Sleep?"

Damon's eyes reached hers, good humor returning to them. "Yes little bird, sleep."

"Awww, does that mean you're done groping me then?"

"Not in the slightest; though I'd much rather have the real thing. Now sleep Alidah."

She found herself tucked in the crook of his arm, as he turned the lights off. His smell, his presence just felt right. She felt whole, safe. Even if it was not real, it was enough to ease her to sleep.

* * *

She felt something pressing down on her; a soft murmuring above. Her brain was slowly focusing, and knew someone was shaking her awake. Alidah opened her eyes to Elena staring down at her, "Wow, I didn't think I'd ever get you awake. This might be the first time you slept in before."

Alidah yawned and stretched her arms over her head, "I did sleep well last night. I can't really recall what I dreamed about, but I think it was good. My mom was there I think."

Elena gave her a sweet smile as she swatted the blonde's side. "I'm glad, but you got to get up. You already missed enough parties, and the game is tonight. You are definitely going."

Alidah rolled over to her clock, and saw it was 11:45 in the morning. "The game's not until 7, Lena, I say we have plenty of time."

Elena shook her head, "Nope, we got to get our outfits together, shower, hair, and glam. Then we have to meet everyone at The Grill for lunch before heading to the pep rally."

Alidah groaned, "Sounds like way too much work for a Saturday.

"It's going to be worse for you tomorrow then. Suck it up, and tell me when you get dressed so I help do your hair."

After Elena left Alidah contemplated on locking the door and lounging in bed all day; but thought better of it and got up. Elena would just chop the door down after all. Deciding that the sun might help take her grog away she opened the curtains to find her feathered friend perched outside. She opened the window, "How are you today little Krowken?" The bird tilted his head in response, not moving from his place. She knew it would probably fly away, still she reached a tentative hand to stroke the bird's back gently. She inhaled sharply in awe as it allowed her touch, nipping the back of her hand as if preening her.

She laughed, "I guess we're best buds now, Krowken."

The bird extended its wings giving a small caw at her. Deciding to give him some brunch she got some peanuts from the kitchen. He seemed to try to nudge her as she went to shut the window. "Sorry little guy I got to take a shower." Weird bird almost seemed to want to barge in at that.

The day did not seem to want to end. Alidah was having fun, not to be mistaken, but all of the excitement was starting to weigh her down. They had finally set the bonfire ablaze, the opponent mannequin turning to kindling. It was funny in a way how serious the game could be taken here. She continued staring at the flames, the crowd beginning to chant around her. Her vision started to wobble and her body sway. Feeling an almost similar sensation she had at The Grill.

It was only the yelling that kept her grounded. She tracked through the field hearing Jeremy's voice. And Tyler Lockwood's. _Christ, this again?_ What was it about the guys in the town and their constant stand-offs? Alidah still wasn't in the correct frame of mind and couldn't really make out what they were saying. However she did know it had to do with Vicki Donavan. She inched her way closer as a punch was thrown. See saw Elena begin making her way through the crowd too. Alidah was almost there when Jeremy had picked up the broken bottle. Before she could lunge at his back he had taken a swipe and cut Stefan's hand wide open.

Deciding Elena could take care of Stefan, she chased down Jeremy at the concession stand. He eyed her, his guard still high, "What you mad now? Disappointed? Going to ask how I could fuck up like that?"

He was beyond angry; she knew a lecture was the last thing needed. So she decided to play it off. "I was just going to say that you fought kind of dirty. I mean a broken bottle Jer? You could have done better than that with some of the stuff we went over at the gym, don't you think?"

Jeremy stared at her, a little incredulously. She continued, "Look, I know we're not blood kin, but you are my family. I'm not asking you to empty everything in that head of yours to me; but instead of the other shit couldn't you come to us? Hell, come to me and we could bash up and shoot old cars or find an abandoned house and take a sledgehammer to it. Something. Just quit penting everything up until it's bubbling over. Please."

Jeremy still wasn't saying anything, his face not revealing anything except for the snarl his nose was in whenever he got annoyed. Suddenly he pushed himself up and walked past her.

 _That could've gone better, yet not totally unexpected._

He was completely encased in grief and he wasn't going to offload that on a near to complete stranger that shoved their way into their home as soon as his own parents died. It would be just another hurtle to add to the list, one to hopefully conquer later on. Alidah decided to head to Elena's SUV and get her jacket before the game started. She closed the cab, when she cried out feeling something brush her shoulder.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

She saw Damon and her anxiety ebbed slightly, "Somehow I don't believe you Salvatore. What are you doing out here anyways?"

He came closer as if telling a secret, "I'm hiding from Caroline."

"Why? Shouldn't you be admiring her cheerleading attire or something?"

He smirked, "Clothing aside, she has been driving me crazy. I think it may be time to move onto someone more mature."

"Hate to break it to you, but isn't it like a scientific fact that younger girls' and older guys' minds usually match intellectually?"

Damon didn't seem keen on the answer and looked away a little ruffed. She giggled lightly before placing a hand on his leather clad shoulder, "I get that Caroline can be a tad bit...chirpy. But she is one of the few friends I have; so I'm going to ask nicely to be gentle with her. Though if you didn't really like her, why date her? That seems cruel to me." Alidah started to feel bad for Caroline; she didn't want her to be hurt. She didn't want her to be stringed along either.

"I told you I had a preference for blondes and the one I kept trying to get close to found reasons to dash away before I got close enough." Her eyes jerked to his as he gave a slow smile, almost in satisfaction. "The question is…Are you going to run this time too, little bird?"

Her body felt frozen as he stepped closer, a hand settling on her waist. "I don't understand, Damon."

He chuckled quietly, "I think you do. I want you, and I know you want me. I can feel it in you, the need coinciding with mine. Thoughts of one consuming the other. I would be very surprised if I wasn't a constant in your dreams."

Her eyes widened, God, he was right. He was in her dream the night before, and he...they...

"So right now I want to kiss you more badly than anything and I know you want to let me."

He came close enough she could feel his breath tickle her lips. But the fear created a push within her instead of a pull and...Wham! Damon's head crashed into the windshield of the SUV. "Oh my God! Damon! I am so sorry. I didn't mean - " Mean to what? She hadn't touched him so she couldn't have done anything. Why would she have? _Oh right, Caroline._ She ran back to the field quickly blocking back what just happened.

Alidah collapsed on a bench trying to slow her heart rate. She didn't know what was happening to her. She didn't need this; she didn't **want** whatever was happening to her. She had just started fitting in; she was finally normal at last. And the most bizarre thought of it was that she believed it somehow connected to Damon. Lately whenever he had been around the strange occurrences would happen. Should she stay away from him? It seemed to be the simplest way to solve her problem. Yet there was another part of her that didn't want to, and that part scared her. Alidah had her head tilted towards the sky when she felt the familiar buzz of her phone from her pocket as it started to play her brother's ringtone.

"Frey?"

"Hey birdie, I was getting worried about you. I had signed on and saw you weren't on there; I didn't know if you were at that game still or not."

Wow, was it really that late already? They usually didn't meet up online until at least 10 o'clock at night so that it wasn't too late or too early for wither of them. "I might have missed the game. I sort of wandered off, and stargazed for a while. You know how I lose track of time. What have you been up to? Are you still in Lindau? I want some pictures you know."

She could hear the familiar laugh of her brother, and her heart clenched. Even though she still heard it often, she missed the sound. "Only you would go to a football game and end up looking at the sky. Actually I'm in Kyoto, Japan right now. I found something for you though. On my way here I stopped by this small town in Denmark called Odense you know it's like that place from that guy who wrote the Little Mermaid. You liked that story. But they had these little shops set up there like in the olden days; but this one I went up to took one look at me and laid out these little knick-knacks. I saw one and automatically thought of you. It was surreal. You know I'm no bullshitter but I could just see it belonged to you. You should get it in a few days and maybe you'll see what I mean."

She smiled; yeah she knew what he meant. They always got those little ticks sometimes, seeing something and getting a feeling of déjà vu. "You didn't have to get me anything but thanks Frey. I'm sure I'll get your meaning and love it. Would've been better if I had gotten to go but, oh well, I suppose."

There was a long pause from the other end, and she briefly wondered if her brother had gotten cut off. "Listen birdie, I know that you feel like I just up and left you. I have been thinking about it a lot. And I'm not just doing this to find out about my birth parents; which has been nothing but dead ends so far by the way. I just have a feeling that there is more out there than aunt Brigid told us. It might have something to do with where she went as well. Because...I don't want to scare you birdie, but I've tried to reach her a few times and no one has ever answered. It's just nagging at me and I need to find some answers to all of this. And I don't want you to hate me while I do it."

So aunt Brigid hasn't answered either one of them. She had hoped it was bad reception being so far away. But she knew the bubble from the pit of her stomach had just been warranted. That she knew something was wrong too. She was close to tears. She had been blindsided by the abrupt way her brother left her. They had never really been separated from each other for more than a day at a time before this. But she knew, without a doubt in her mind, that her brother wouldn't leave her side without there being a good reason for it. And that he would be here as fast as possible if she really needed him.

"I could never be mad at you Frey. You're my family. More than that even. I know you wouldn't be doing this if there were some other way. I just hope you'll find what you are looking for soon. I really miss you. And it's not like I've been outcasted here or anything. I like to think I'm getting along here pretty decently. Things have been getting a little weird, but I can handle it. I just miss someone who understands me without really having to. You know?"

Alidah could sense her brother's relief, "I know. And I promise as soon as I get this figured out I'm coming straight to you. I've been getting things together for an emancipation order on the side since you have less than a year before you're an adult anyways. Worse comes to worse they can grant me guardianship until then. With the money left behind, hell, maybe we can stay there and find a fixer upper or something. Mom and dad probably would've liked that."

She liked that idea. The two of them had relied in each other for a long time, and to take the burden off of Jenna and everyone would be wonderful. "I'm not going to tell just yet. But I kind of have a surprise when I get there."

"Okay Mr. Mysterious I don't care too much for your kind of surprises but I'll try to not be too bias about it."

She could hear Frey's baritone chuckle, she smiled. She could also hear some kind of chatter forming in the background. "Are you at a party or something?"

"No, no just going through the streets to get to the place I'm staying out. They do like to party out here though. I like it. Listen, birdie, I got to go. Maybe we can get together and play online tomorrow night since it's gotten late anyways. I love you, and just be safe out there, okay?"

"I promise Frey, quit worrying so much, I doubt anything of interest is going to happen to me here. So since you're in the hustle and bustle you should keep the advice to yourself. Be careful, and I love you too. Call me tomorrow."

With a click Alidah laid back down on the bench, the gears inside her head whirring around. No, nothing exciting was happening to her. Just realizing she may have the ability to have feelings for the member of the opposite sex that weren't just platonic. The said someone already being in a relationship; the said someone, whenever around resulted in Alidah breaking someone or something. Yeah, other than that she was as peachy as ever. Could it be even the slightest inkling possible she had inherited something the same way Bonnie had? Or was she just freaking crazy as the mad hatter; that all this was coincidence and was all in her head.

Who were you even supposed to talk to about things like this, and doing so without being labeled a complete freak? The obvious choice was of course Bonnie; but how to bring it up… She decided to wait and lie down in the SUV until it was time to go home. It was past 10 pm and all the activities should be over with soon. As Alidah approached the parking lot she noticed the police and an ambulance as people were being taped off; the officers ushering people away from the area. She searched the sea of faces for her loved ones. Finally spotting Elena and Bonnie cowered together in the crowd. When they saw her the two girls made a dash for her.

"What the hell were you doing Ali? Bonnie and I have been scared out of our minds thinking something happened to you too."

Alidah could feel Elena trembling against her as the brunette's tears seeped through her shirt. She held onto them both tightly not fully comprehending the situation. "What happened? Why does it look like a crime scene over there?"

Bonnie choked on a sob, shaking her head furiously, "Because it is, they think another animal came and killed Mr. Tanner."

"Tanner?" Holy shit, the guy was a douche but he didn't deserve to die. After making sure Bonnie got to her car, she and Elena got into the SUV; only to be graced with the cracked back windshield. Her insides clenched, she must have given Damon a concussion with that one. The girls departed in silence while a million questions lingered on their tongues.

Deciding to quell the stillness Alidah spoke in, "Why would an animal come into the parking lot? I mean, aren't they usually skittish of public places? And wouldn't they have come in like a pack or something? I don't get why it was just Tanner when there were plenty of people just a hundred yards away."

It took Elena a moment before she sighed, "I don't know Ali, and I don't really want to know right now. All I want is to go home and crash."

Alidah nodded, realizing how overwhelmed Elena really was. She let it go, and the girls stripped off from the day. Getting ready to lay down for the night, Alidah was a tad disappointed that Krowken hadn't come to visit her. She could have used a friend tonight. She went over a few class notes to clear her head before turning the lights out. She had started to doze when she heard a light rasp at the door. "Yes?"

Peeking the sliver was Elena, "Hey, would you care if I slept in here with you tonight? I just don't feel safe by myself right now."

Alidah pulled the covers back, giving Elena room the get comfortable. The girls settled close to one another, Elena's head on Alidah's shoulder. It was then Alidah heard sniffling, "Lena?"

The brunette stared back with her teary doe eyes, "I know it's a different issue entirely; but I miss my parents so badly right now. Ali...Does it get any easier?"

Alidah thought back on the different experiences she had where at one point or another wished one of her parents had been by her side. To either comfort her or to share in her joy. Only to be greeted by the hollow pain of knowing neither ever would be. She gripped Elena close, "Not really, but creating connections and having other loved ones around does help."

Both girls murmured their good nights as sleep came to them.

* * *

 **I felt like I was falling behind or something so I wanted to get this chapter out there. I hope it's okay. My beta is on vacation - Sable Supernova. And though I wanted to get the chapter done I'm not going to hound someone who's trying to relax. But the way I'm guesstimating there's going to be plenty of chappies for her to beta so it'll be okay on that. But as soon as the whole vampire ordeal comes out this will lean more and more into the AU. I hope... I want it to detach from the original series, and though have key notes from it, be completely separate. That's the plan anyways. Thanks! :D**


	7. Parental Guidance

**"I want to hide the truth.  
I want to shelter you.  
But with the beast inside…  
There's nowhere we can hide." –Demons**

 **{June 1998 – Mystic Falls, Virginia}**

"Ugh, is there anything in this world, more exhausting, than a kid's birthday party?"

Íde Eld looked to her friend, Miranda Gilbert, taking note of the small hint of sarcasm in her eyes. All the other kids and their parents were gone, leaving nothing but the look of a small hurricane behind them. The two were already tired, but it had been worth it. Now, their daughters were the same age again – something of behemoth importance in a 6-year old's world.

Elena and Alidah were playing in the living room, having a makeshift magic show of their own, after becoming entranced by the magician at the party. Yep, that had been a definite better call than the clown. At least no one cried during his act. And the man and his lovely assistant were able to hold a majority of the kids' attention. It gave the parents time to mingle and sip on something a little stronger than bug juice.

"For now, let's just be happy we don't have to do that again for another seven months."

"Here, here. Although," Miranda let the word drawl out, "it would have gone much more smoothly if my husband put off being a workaholic for one day and been here."

Íde nodded sagely, occupying herself with the ties on the trash bag. She often wondered how much Miranda knew about the "research" her doctor/husband conducted. She usually kept it mute, knowing some of what Grayson did would actually benefit her daughter in the end. Íde knew that whatever he did that would give just a fraction of something to aid her daughter greatly outweighed her friend being left in the dark.

"Hey! You weren't in the battlefield alone; you had Jenna and me for back-up."

"Yeah…You guys were lifesavers."

Íde could hear the smallness in her voice and reached over to hug her, "Hey, this isn't forever Randy; he's just starting out in his medical research. After he shows he has more potential than the competition, he'll have more flexible hours. Grayson will be around more, and I know he's just as disappointed missing Elena's party."

Miranda folded into her friend's embrace, "I know. It just gets tough sometimes. Feels like I'm a single parent right now."

"You have us; don't forget that."

"I won't."

The two smiled at each other when a crash occurred in the adjoining living room, followed by shrill giggles. From upstairs, wailing erupted, an obvious indication that little Jeremy's nap had been disturbed, and he was not happy about it.

"You take care of little man. I'll take the girls over to my house; we can tackle the mess later."

Miranda smirked, "Or we can just have our men folk to do it when they come back."

"Even better."

The women laughed, crossing to their different directions. The smile remained on Íde's face a few seconds after she went through the door, slowly dissolving as her eyes began comprehending what they were seeing. Everything from the furniture to the tiniest knick-knack in the room was hanging in mid-air. Elena and Alidah casually lay side by side on the couch as it rocked to and fro. They both laughed in glee, until the blonde caught sight of her mother. The short pause broke the concentration and everything began to wobble. Íde waved her own hand to gently move everything back into place before it could crash to the ground.

"Your mom has powers, too?"

Oh boy, this wasn't good. Íde pursed her lips, wondering how much her daughter had revealed to her surrogate sister. Making sure everything was as it should be; she gently clasped the girls in front of her. Elena stood to look in mild curiosity while Alidah had her eyes averted, knowing she was in trouble. This wasn't the first time something had happened – though it may have been the first to be bluntly displayed to someone. There had been several occasions when her daughter's power would burst: the time she saw a dog tied to newspaper dispenser on a hot day and made the leash disappear, playing a song on the piano without having to touch the keys or knowing how to play at all, not to mention the "liar liar pants on fire" incident at school. After so much, Íde and her husband, Heim, had sat their daughter down to caution her; that what she could do was not just a toy and that she had to learn how to keep it a secret.

"But why? We could help a bunch of people."

"And you will honey, but you have to learn to do it in a way that nobody sees. They might be afraid. Remember when daddy read you Frankenstein for Halloween and instead of being afraid, you felt bad for him?" The little girl nodded. "We're like him in the fact that we were made different. That, even though we just want to be normal and help people, others see only what makes us different."

Seeing his wife struggling, Heim tried to pick up, "Alidah, when people think _different_ , it can be a good thing, and it is; but too much different means that some just don't understand it. What makes them afraid is that they just don't understand."

The lectures had not appeared to have sunk in. Though seeing through her daughter's eyes, it's hard for a child to keep a secret, and Alidah may have thought it safe to tell her best friend. But if one rumor of a child's overactive imagination got out to someone, it could be over for them. And until the day her daughter could fully take responsibility of her powers, it was hard, but she knew this had to be done.

"Girls, look at me. You are going to forget about Alidah's powers, you are going to forget everything she has done and you have witnessed. All that will be left is a brief flash blank in your mind. It will be gone on 3 – 1…2…3."

She watched as their eyes dilated and felt hers constrict at the command. She took note of her daughter as her mind momentarily denied her command before accepting it. She gave them a hug and ushered them over next door so they could play; the two girls going about and playing as if nothing had transpired. It had left a rock in Íde's stomach though. She hoped with all her being that what she had done was right.

Perhaps it didn't quite matter anyway. She already knew Alidah would one day recall her true nature; whether that day was close or not had yet to be foreseen. Both Íde and Heim knew the moment they conceived that their child's power would someday surpass their own. But Íde knew that for now, for their daughter's sake as well as their own, they could not take any unnecessary risks.


	8. I Don't Want to Need

**"A falling star; At least I fall alone.**  
 **I can't explain, what you can't explain.**  
 **Your finding things that you didn't know.**  
 **I look at you with such disdain." - It Ends Tonight**

The girls woke up together, and like old times, lay side by side across the bed, with their heads dangling off the end. They forgot the rest of the world for a while, giggling at nonsensical things that were whispered in the other's ear. Eventually, Bonnie called to ask when she should drop by to pick up Ali for the Lockwood party. Elena was going with Stefan, and would probably go out somewhere else before the party started; so it was reasonable for the two girls to be each other's date.

Getting dolled up was not a strong suit for Alidah, and after many used make-up wipes later was satisfied enough with her look to put on the dress Caroline had decided for her to wear. It was a strapless, sea foam green dress that stopped just a little shy of the knee. It was a good choice seeing that the party was a casual/formal kind of had also shown some mercy and hadn't forced mile high heels on her. Walking with a dress on would be hard enough without stumbling around like a fool. After putting up her hair, she went downstairs to grab a water before Bonnie arrived.

"Wow, you look great."

Surprised by the voice, she whirled around. "Stefano! You scared me," she laughed before giving him a once over, "You clean up pretty well yourself. Elena is a lucky gal to have you on her arm."

He smiled, rocking on his heels. "And how come you don't have a date? I'm sure you had a line out the door."

She giggled shyly, embarrassed, "Not really. Besides Bonnie's my date. I think we compliment each other pretty well."

Stefan's smile widened, but suddenly teetered, "No doubt about that...How have you been doing with what happened?"

Alidah wrung her hands, "I'm sure it's going to be on everyone's mind today. It's hard with all these attacks going on, it appears to be happening more and more. Elena wants to ignore it, but why all of a sudden are a bunch of animals attacking places where numerous people are gathered? I just...don't animals usually attack when threatened in their territory?" She paused, realizing she was nervously rambling. "Sorry, Stefan. I shouldn't unload on you like that."

He sighed, "No, it is a shame this is happening. Lets just hope it will stop soon. You and Elena need to be extra careful until it does. That reminds me -" Stefan reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small box. "I know it's superstitious, but I wanted to give you this. I already gave Elena something. I know it's a little ridiculous, but it'll give me some peace of mind."

Perplexed Alidah opened the box to find a vintage bracelet of what looked to be silver and leather with little charms set in the middle. Her heart felt full, and she gave Stefan an appreciative smile. "I know this symbol, it's Yggdrasil. The Norse tree of life. Thank you, Stefan. I don't know what to say."

He helped clasp it around her wrist, leaving his hand lingering with hers a bit too long. "It belonged to an old friend. It was given to her as a child, and she gave it to me. She said that it was to bring the wearer luck and I hope it aids you as well, Alidah."

At a loss for words, she studied the charm, and she was hit with a flowery scent. "Oh, verbena. I smelt it in the locket you gave Elena. Is that what you mean by protection? The herb?"

Stefan looked a bit put off when she said that, "Yeah, verbena, our family calls it vervain. It's been a family superstition for many generations that it wards off evil."

She nodded, and hugged Stefan. "I'll try and keep the tradition going then."

He smiled and looked to be about to say something else when a horn blared out front. "That must be Bonnie. She's no gentleman, so I better go. I'll see you guys at the party. And thanks again, Stefano."

The party was barely underway, and it already looked like the whole town had shown up. Bonnie and Alidah looked at all the displays, wandering around, mingling with some of the people they knew from school. They saw Tyler and Vicki deep within the crowd; Alidah held her tongue, remembering Vicki's rendezvous with Jeremy not too long ago. As they nibbled on some of the food, the girls were met by Mrs. Lockwood.

"Hello, girls; I hope you're both having a good time."

Bonnie smiled politely, "Yes, Mrs. Lockwood, this is all very lovely. Thank you for having us."

Mrs. Lockwood beamed at the two, "Thank you for coming. I am afraid I have a teeny favor to ask. I'm trying to fend for myself and play hostess - I just don't have time to light the candles in the parlor. If you girls wouldn't mind to do so, I'd be very grateful."

Bonnie had already taken the box of matches from Mrs. Lockwood and steered Alidah toward the parlor. Their mouths almost dropped open when totaling up the candles. "Seriously? Who needs this many candles in one room? It's probably even a fire hazard."

Bonnie handed the matches to Alidah; the blonde knowing she would use her powers instead. She began striking matches: most burning out on her, three times burning her fingers, only lighting half a dozen candles. It was tedious, which led to impatience, driving the girls stir crazy. Bonnie wasn't fairing much better, her power only reaching to light two candles at a time. After a few more failed attempts, and realizing she had used over half the box of matches she groaned her frustration loudly.

"Bonnie! Can't you just light them in a line or something? Just point and shoot, or you could wave - " Alidah faltered, stopping mid-sentence. As she had gestured across the room, all the candles flickered to life. She retracted her hand, holding it close to her chest. As if it were possessed. She looked at the other girl, "That was you, right? You were only holding back before, weren't you? Your power just caught up to you is all."

She was babbling, she knew that. She always did when she was nervous or scared. If she kept talking, denying whatever **this** was, it wouldn't matter. Her eyes finally settled on Bonnie's again, who was staring at her in amazement. "Alidah? Could it be possible -"

Alidah shook her head, cutting Bonnie off, "No, everything that's happened is coincidence. It makes no sense. I'm barely up to average par, let alone going over it."

"What do you mean by, 'everything that's happened'? What else has happened? Ali, you can't avoid this. Maybe you come from witches as well."

"Witches, Bonnie? I know you have something special in you Bonnie; but a few weeks go you huffed at the whole witch thing and now you're diving in head first? It may be fine for you but I'd rather not be personally involved in it. And outside observer, mediator maybe, but not me, myself, one."

"It's not something you can just ignore and it'll go away, Ali. It'll build up in you until it can escape. It could be bad if it does."

Alidah laid her head against the wall, "It's too much, Bonnie. I don't know if I can deal with this. Let me have a night, at least tonight. Then, maybe I can see and look into it. I still don't think there is anything remarkable within me, but I'll try to be open to it. Try and understand it."

Barely an hour in, and Alidah was exhausted. Physically and emotionally, she couldn't comprehend this. What if it were possible; why show up now? Wouldn't there have been an earlier indication of some kind of change in her? Was that what happened to Bonnie? Something so small would occur that it would go unnoticed until it grew. Or did it just come out all at once? Coming back to earth. she realized Bonnie had left her.

Rolling her eyes she went to venture on her own, looking at the antique trinkets the town had brought in. Sometime later she heard familiar voices; spotting Elena, she walked over. "Hey, where's Stefan?"

"Caroline dragged him off to dance. So, Damon was kind enough to give me a history lesson on the original Salvatore brothers."

 _What?_ Turning, she saw him smirking at her, looking completely unfazed by her interrupting the conversation. _How the hell did I not see him?_ "Does that mean the Salvatores were one of the founding families?"

Damon arched a brow, the smirk never leaving, as he said, "Of course. The Salvatores practically built Mystic Falls. At that time, it was called Fell's Church, and the town was not funded very well. Then the Salvatores moved to the new country, quite wealthy might I add, and started to spread out the town to more than just a few houses. There were other families that helped, of course, but I like to think my ancestors had a big hand in it."

Alidah held back a smile. "A bit conceited, but if I had ancestors like that, I suppose I would be, too." Damon smiled as the three approached the small church replica.

"So what happened to them? Before, you said the original Damon and Stefan Salvatore were murdered."

Alidah nearly gasped as she looked from Elena back to Damon. "They were, in cold blood. Right outside this church actually. Yes, they thought someone they deeply cared about was in there, and it was about to be set on fire. They were shot before they could get in."

Alidah could feel pressure building right between her eyes; she pinched the bridge of her nose to alleviate it. "Who were they after? Who was so important they laid down their lives?"

Damon looked off distantly as he leaned forward, "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

Her heart rate was rising, and she could feel sweat beading across her forehead. A part of her wanted out of there, but the other refused to go. "The same woman? Was it family? And you said thought...does that mean she wasn't there?"

Damon leaned in even closer to her, "You know, I used to think so. But now I'm not so sure."

Everything was falling away again, and she couldn't hold on. She could hear people screaming and smell fire and gun smoke. Before being too far gone, she obtained function of her legs again and sprinted to the closest bathroom. Se doubled over the commode and emptied everything she put down that day. Feeling sweat running down her back, she continued to heave. She felt something cool and wet as her eyes shifted and found Elena there, holding a washcloth.

She was looking at Alidah with concern, before saying, "Your nose started bleeding, Ali."

She swiped at her nose, noticing the blood had spotted a few places on her dress. She held the tissue Elena gave her to her nose until the trickle slowed to a stop. Cleaning up as best they could, Elena laid her on the miniature sofa to rest. Alidah was still drawing in and out of consciousness. Looking up from Elena's lap her face swirled and confused her. She couldn't distinguish it. It was Elena, and yet it was other people as well. It scared her. One in particular scared her. But Elena continued to stroke her hair, and swipe the washcloth across her brow. Alidah could feel the Elena she was with was one that would never hurt her, that loved her unconditionally. The other: the other wanted to torment and destroy her.

She groaned as the bathroom door slammed, causing her mind to scatter. Looking at the sink, they were met with a disgruntled Caroline. Elena laid Ali down to go talk to her. Alidah didn't really care, her mind had almost drifted off to peace. Almost. Something was calling her. More specifically a smell. It was metallic, rusty, slightly salty, and near to sick smelling. It was a cross between an overripe plum and raw meat set out into the sun. It was pungent. Addictive, nauseating. She opened her eyes and looked to where the scent was. It was Caroline. She followed the scent to the other girl, under her cardigan.

"Care, what the hell is that?"

Caroline spun around on her as she tried to look under the material. "What are you doing, perv? It's nothing, so go lay back down."

"Seriously, Care." She yanked down the scarf and found teeth marks. For some odd reason, the mark flashed her back to the animal attacks. _Mauls on the neck were left there._ Like Vicki, like Tanner.

Caroline was backing away petrified. "Just stop, it's nothing."

She was trying to escape the room, but Elena had barricaded herself in front of the door. "Caroline, what happened?"

"Please, Damon would kill me."

In that little whisper, Caroline had packed a punch into Alidah. She almost had to stick her head back in the toilet from the brunt of information. Pushing past Elena, she began sprinting, her entire exterior cracking. She was trying her hardest to choke back her sobs when she caught sight of a familiar mop of raven hair.

As she approached he saw her and grinned. Until he saw the tears and running make-up. Then the grin turned to sad confusion. "Little bird, what -"

"NO! No, you can't do that! Tell me why. I thought you were a good guy. A little rough, but you were good. I liked you, I mean I was really starting to like you. Then this. Why? Why would you hurt her? It would be a total different story if it had been consensual. But she is terrified of you. I know you're abusing her. And you better just stay away from her from now on, Damon. So help me God, Damon Salvatore, if you hurt her or anyone else I'll do whatever it takes to make you pay. So just stay away."

He reached out for her, only to have her push him with as much strength as she could. She was glad they were in public, she didn't think she could have gotten away if people weren't looking. She continued to run away, even when her heel had broken in the grass. She ran until she saw the silhouettes of Bonnie and Stefan.

"Where have you been?"

Bonnie had reached out for her, but Alidah stepped away, "Me? Where the hell have you been? I could have stayed nice and ignorant if you hadn't stranded me."

"We should get her home."

She felt Stefan's arm go around her as he steered her toward the barrage of cars. Bonnie stayed behind, calling out to them, "I texted Elena, I'm going to get her and meet you by my car."

Stefan helped lay her in the backseat, covering her with his overcoat. Under different circumstances, this would melt her, his tenderness; she would have thanked him. But right now all she could ask was, "Did you know? About what Damon is doing?"

She didn't have to see his face to know his lip had pressed into a thin line and his eyes had hardened. "I promise Alidah, I'm working on it."

Alidah nearly pouted, "Well, sorry Stefano, but you're not doing a very good job."

Stefan gave a humorless laugh, "It's a bit of an uphill battle. Never ending, in fact."

Alidah was close to sleep, yet managed to say, "Why would he do that though, Stefan? What made him that way?"

Stefan sighed, "He's lost a lot, Alidah, but he blames too much on the wrong people. He wants people to hurt the way he does. And I'm not sure if there's a way to make him stop. Here comes Elena and Bonnie, you go home and get some rest now."

She felt his cold palm against her cheek for a brief moment, then it was gone. She could hear the two girls slide in the front seat and begin to whisper. For the first time in a long time, the act of sleep gave Alidah some sweet relief.

* * *

 **I still am doing the Polyvore thing if you want the links on my page :)**


	9. As If We Had First Met

" **Deep in her eyes;**  
 **I think I see the future.**  
 **I realize this is my last chance."**

 **\- Shut up and Dance**

 **{1860: Mystic Falls, Virginia}**

The Veritas Estate had reached full bloom as the Salvatore brothers tossed a ball around, seeing which of them could catch it the farthest. They had to spend the afternoon at home, because a guest was to arrive soon – a young lady. According to their father it was of utmost importance to make a good first impression with the newcomer. The lady in question and her brother were quite wealthy, as they were left a hefty sum after their parents' passing, further increasing as they both invested wisely each year. The brothers knew their father wanted them to enchant the girl, in the hopes to procure an engagement. Though neither of the boys had marriage in mind, it still did not mean they couldn't be friendly with their soon to be neighbor.

Their father had chatted with the young man, and since he had a business venture towards the north, Giuseppe Salvatore reached out with open arms, stating it would be much safer and provide better peace of mind if the frail young lady would stay with them at the Veritas instead of spending it in an unattended hotel in the town. And as promised, they would be cordial, but that didn't mean they couldn't pass the time having fun on their own for a while.

The two spent the afternoon wrestling the ball from one another to the point they had both become panting, sweating masses collapsing on the lawn. At that time, a bell could be heard; this one in particular meant a carriage would soon be approaching. Both boys groaned aloud, taking notice of their uncouth state.

"Told you we shouldn't have horsed around. Father will probably have our heads when he finds out."

Damon snorted, "If I recall, brother, you weren't exactly putting up a fight when I brought you out here. Besides we'll just tell the girl that the stable hands needed help with something. We can't be faulted if we were giving help to someone in need, now can we? Father will never know."

Stefan frowned in disapproval, " _She_ has a name Damon, and is it really a good idea for our first meeting with her start on a lie?"

Damon rolled his eyes, obviously becoming annoyed, before saying, "Fine, we wouldn't want _your_ precious Miss Graice to think we were just a couple of fabricators. She'll learn that later on anyways."

"She's not _my_ anything."

"Of course she is. She's closer to your age than with mine, so we know father's counting on you to become her betrothed –"

"I'm just stating we should treat her kindly; it's not her fault father's hell bent on setting us up."

Damon didn't seem angry to be interrupted, in fact he looked amused. "Hell bent? My, my, our little Stefan is growing up isn't he? Better watch that tongue in front of the ladies."

"Please Damon, just behave, she's not one of your girls from the tavern."

Damon hopped up from the ground as the carriage came around the bend. "Whatever you say, Master Salvatore." He quickly turned, giving Stefan a mock bow.

When the horses settled to a stop, the driver silently stepped down and put on the ground a footstool so that whoever was inside could easily get out. The first had to be her handmaiden, though her clothes looked to be in the range of high end the style seemed to lean towards those who took on household work. The young girl was beautiful, with olive skin and dark hair. Yet she looked too stern, too cold for someone her age. Her eyes set on them, already calculating the two. Steering her gaze back to the carriage, she lent her hand to help the other girl out.

As the girl came into full view, Stefan could feel his heart drop; and if the gasp from Damon was any hint so had his. The girl was striking; in a few more years she could be downright beautiful: a petite frame with whitish blonde hair. But that wasn't it, beautiful girls seemed to come and go by the dozen in Mystic Falls; something emanated from within her that made her glow transcendentally outwards. Stepping down, she caught sight of the ball, now lying forgotten in the yard, and gently scooped it up. After pitching it overhead a few times, she approached them.

It was then that the brothers were taken aback for a second time. Up close they were able to see her eyes: one the brightest blue, the other a rusted, reddish brown. She curtsied with the ball under her arm, the act more for their stunned states rather than their manners.

"You must be the Salvatores; your father has told me a lot about the two of you. I would like to thank you both for letting us stay here until our home is finished." The girl had a thick accent, and the boys couldn't quite place where it was from. She turned to the girl who was still looking at them with a curious distaste, "This is, well, I was going to say good friend, but a better word is sister, I think. Her name is Miyu," the dark-haired girl curtsied to them but then straightened immediately. "And I am Rosemary Graice." Instead of another curtsy, she shook both their hands, again surprising them, since ladies weren't supposed to be so crass as to shake hands like a man.

They waved it off; she was from another land after all and perhaps did not know the customs yet. She held the ball out to them with a gleam in her eyes, "I can see you have already been through a round, but is there a chance you boys could go for another?" No, this young maiden had no idea how off kilter this was. But who were the Salvatores to refuse a lady?


	10. It's Like Riding on a Tidal Wave

****"Trying hard to speak and fighting with my weak hand.  
Driven to distraction, so part of the plan.  
When something is broken and you try to fix it.  
Trying to repair it, any way, you can." –X&Y****

Stefan Salvatore was a chronic worrier. He would never deny that. But more often than not the worry was justified. Especially with his brother back and reeking as much havoc as possible before one of them abandoned Mystic Falls again. Damon had already claimed a number of victims, some have survived, and others have not. That was why Stefan was heading to the hospital now. Damon had been tormenting Caroline not long after he arrived; the most recent attack resulting in more of a collapse of mental state than just physical. The girl had lost a copious amount of blood. Stefan had decided the night before to have a quick trip to the hospital and make sure his brother hadn't left more than a trace of what happened than they could afford. If he was strong enough, he would compel her to forget, just in case. He knew he had to do something about his elder brother. He clenched his fists, trying to calm himself. He had been trying to do something for over a century.

During the Lockwood party, he was able to spike Caroline's drink with vervain, blending into the background until Damon fed on her. After his brother was weakened, Stefan had dragged him to the cell in the basement. He kept telling himself he would leave him in there to starve, but, in truth, Stefan had been hoping his brother would reach some kind of revelation while in there. It was the hope that Damon would see that they could have a good life here again, and be the brothers they once were. Stefan shook his head bitterly. Though a few surprises had come into play, it had not been enough to deter his brother from causing trouble.

Damon had reached out to Caroline, and was able to compel her to let him out of the cell. It had ended in him nearly draining her of blood and killing Zach. Stefan felt himself mourning his nephew. He was also aware a front had been taken away. What were they going to say, he left town? Eventually people were going to wonder why he hadn't returned. Then what? Stefan sighed, deciding to put away that predicament for now. Approaching the nurses' station he put on a polite smile. "Could you tell me what room Caroline Forbes is in?"

The woman at the desk couldn't be past twenty-one as she fumbled about to look up the room number. "Oh, I'm sorry sir. It says she can only be seen by immediate family right now. It was her mother's decision. If you would like to speak to her, you can obtain her permission to put you on the visitor's list."

Stefan gave a quick look around before leaning into the girl. "But I'm already on the list. Maybe you overlooked my name."

The girl nodded, her eyes blank, while she automatically gave him the number. He let out a low breath; the act almost draining him, more than he anticipated. Getting to the room, he noticed it was tidy. As if no one was occupying the room. Looking at the door number, he confirmed it was the right room. Even if they were still fighting, Stefan figured Elena would have mentioned something if Caroline had gotten out early.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?"

Spinning around, Stefan saw Caroline with a duffel bag in her hand. "I came to see how you were doing. I thought you were stuck here for a few more days."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Please, if I have to spend one more night in this tiny room with only four channels, I'm going to turn into a rampaging lunatic."

Stefan mustered out a laugh. Caroline appeared normal, in good spirit, anyways. The girl's demeanor did not look to one who had been attacked. "So you're okay?"

Caroline suddenly got a faraway look on her face. "Stefan, I know he's your brother. But he's not good...the things he did...what he did to me..."

So she did remember, in fragments, but they could be linked up if she recalled enough of them.

"Shouldn't have been done in the first place," he finished for her. "I know none of you believe this, but I am doing all I can to make him stop."

He had to be subtle about this. He didn't want the compulsion to backfire and later on come back to her. He stepped close enough that she looked up and said, "Caroline, I want you to remember Damon hurt you. I don't want you to remember how, but that he did. And know that you need to stay away from him."

Caroline nodded mutely, and he hoped it took. They bantered for several more minutes, making polite conversation before he excused himself. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he made his way down the corridor. For the last 100 years, Damon had chased him down wherever he went, and for most of those run-ins Stefan wondered if he would be doing mankind a favor if he just gave in and staked his brother. He took another deep breath before his sensitive ears picked up on a familiar voice. Changing course he went into the section of the hospital that held the doctors' offices. Peering into one of the windows he caught sight of another blonde.

"Alidah?"

The girl gasped and swiveled around, "Stefano? What are you doing here?"

Stefan smiled, he could not place the reason, but her surprise made him giddy. He had to keep telling himself since he laid eyes on her that it wasn't possible. That this wasn't the girl he cared for when he was human; even if they did look perfectly alike, and had many common tendencies. The hardest evidence being that he could hear her heart beating, giving the signal that blood was whooshing through her veins. She was alive. A true living thing. So Stefan began to make other theories, the biggest one, that she was another doppelgänger, like Elena. But that particular answer didn't fit quite well for some reason. He knew it wasn't sitting with Damon either. Stefan knew his brother had been following and watching the girl. Even if she was indeed, a carbon copy, Damon would still want possession of her. Shaking out of the reverie, he looked at the girl in front of him.

"I was just visiting Caroline." He noted her discomfort at the topic. "I think a better question is what you are doing here?"

Alidah shrugged a shoulder. "Oh, just the standard doctoring trip. I visited with Caroline earlier, too. I was glad she was able to talk them into letting her out today. I know she goes bonkers when she's cooped up for too long. It's not her nature; she always had to be doing something."

She began to play with a stray piece of string on her shirt nervously. "I haven't decided how I feel about what happened. Everyone else has kind of concluded that your brother is a sadistic piece of shit, and that you're partly to blame as well for letting it go on and not telling anyone. I admit it was pretty shitty, but I don't know, I guess I feel more disappointed in you than angry about it."

Stefan reared back at her bluntness, having to cover up a laugh by turning it into a hacking cough. _Yep, they're certainly alike._ He suspected she was changing the subject, and since he wanted to avoid the current topic, he decided to turn it back on her. "So what does 'standard doctoring' entail?"

Soon they found themselves seated in the back of the waiting area, where they were able to talk more freely. "Usually how it goes is: the doctors will check my levels, see that my blood cell count is too low, and I get a transfusion. Before those tests get back I sometimes get a CAT scan, and then get pumped full of drugs I have no idea how to pronounce, though they give me a lovely packet that explains what they're all for. It usually gets thrown in the garbage when I scan over it and still can't make heads or tails of it."

She had sunk deeper into her seat, and Stefan got the sense that she was embarrassed of this. Shooting down his own nerves, he reached out and gave her shoulder a friendly squeeze. Then a thought struck him, "So where's Elena or Jenna? You can't take yourself home after all that."

She smiled a bit cleverly. "No, the doctors frown on that. Besides I don't like driving anyways, but I change my appointments around so no one knows when one actually is. I shouldn't have to disrupt their lives; it's bad enough I had to barge in on them as it is. Anyways the two of them coddle too much. I know they mean well, but they make me feel like glass when they try to make me feel better. So I like it better to just sneak here and grab a cab home."

Stefan scrunched his eyebrows, that didn't sound very safe. Not if she were as out of it on the medication as he pictured. "If it's all right, I'll keep you company while you wait." _And stay until you get out._ He grimaced, wow, that sounded kind of creepy. But there was no way he was going to let her go out in a cab where something could happen. This was Mystic Falls, after all: where **everything** happened, but no one hears about it, or ignores for a better term.

"How many times have you done this?"

"Only twice, I have to come every two weeks, and Elena kept finding out my appointments until I got stealthy about it."

Stefan smiled. Elena and Alidah were both too compassionate and stubborn for their own good. It was refreshing how the two looked out for one another. Whenever one talked about the other he couldn't help but hear the exuberant love in their voices.

It was very different than their ancestors had been. Stefan remembered how Katherine's nose scrunched up in disgust at their first encounter. He and Damon were keeping Rosemary company after a brief rain had hit and the three decided to go looking for frogs. Somehow it had resulted in a mud fight, and she had rolled with Stefan until she had him pinned.

"That is not is not something ladies of stature should do."

Katherine sounded rueful; perhaps she had already hatched her plan for the two brothers by then. But Rosemary, unabashed by her tone, stood and smoothed her skirts. Adding a tender smile she said, "And how are we supposed to act, Miss Pierce? We are not made of porcelain; we should have fun as well as anyone else."

Rosemary had wanted to befriend the girl, both girls being orphaned and well-traveled. Rosemary believed they would have been good companions. She learned quickly that would not be the case and tried to warn the boys that something was wrong with the newcomer. When Stefan had come to realize Katherine's true intentions, it had been too late. Stefan felt a shiver, glad to be out of the past. Looking next to him, he found Alidah had fallen asleep against him; her hand resting on the crook of his elbow.

How was it possible to care so deeply for one girl and be in love with another? He knew he wasn't being fair. But just as Rosemary before her, Alidah had found a nesting place in his soul and done it so inconspicuously that the day he comes to realize, it hit him like a bolt of lightning. It had jolted him, and made him feel newly alive. Elena was incredible in her own right. Except…A part of him said that sooner or later she was going to change. Due to events or maturing she was going to fade into someone else. It might not be for the better. Alidah, on the other hand, would find ways to adapt to trauma, like knowing of his kind; but in the end her innocence and sincerity would remain intact. Well, the majority overall. He wanted to preserve Elena and protect Alidah. All that could result from this would be chaos. Like last time.

"Alidah?"

Stefan looked up to see a nurse gazing their way, he sat up and lightly shook the blonde. "Alidah? You got to go with the nurse."

She blinked up at him a few times, her eyes still lightly glazed over. She then stretched languidly and yawned, she gave him a sleepy smile, before heading off to the nurse.

The older woman gave a motherly regard, "You haven't been sleeping again, have you? Well, at least your boyfriend was kind enough to make sure you got here. The other nurses and I were wondering when someone would snatch you up." The woman gave a warm smile his way and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Oh, no, he's Elena's boyfriend. He was here visiting our friend."

Stefan's eyebrows quirked, amused at the girl's embarrassed frenzy.

"Well, it's still sweet that he came in with you."

As the two women left his ears picked up a meek, "Yeah, it was."

For the next hour, he had been trying to text Elena. So far he had gotten nothing but a few vague responses – "yeah," "okay," or the ever popular "we'll talk later." Something was off, and it wasn't just about the fight regarding Damon and Caroline. Even this far away, Stefan could feel Elena's apprehension and knew he would have to talk to her. The nurses were kind enough to keep him posted on how far Alidah was on finishing her treatment and wasn't very surprised to see one coming to him now.

"Hon, she's finished with everything, but we think she's having an adverse reaction to the transfusion. I promise it's not anywhere near life-threatening so we won't keep her overnight. But she is very woozy and a little disoriented. We just can't let her go out alone in this condition. So we are really glad you stayed."

Stefan nodded, "I wasn't going to let her go home in a cab anyways."

The nurse smiled. "We figured as much, but we will need you to sign her out. We also want you to talk to her guardian to keep a watchful eye on her. We'll send some information on what to look out for and a direct line in case this turns into something she needs to brought back in for. Obviously, the best thing for her right now is plenty of rest and to keep her hydrated. Anything too strenuous could set back the transfusion. So just be sure her family knows to not let her do any chores or extracurriculars for at least two weeks. We've only known her a little while but she seems the type to not always do as she's told, especially when it is staying in bed. I don't know why, but when you teenagers are told to rest in bed is when you want out of it the most, any other time you'd sleep in for days."

Stefan smiled. "No, I haven't known her long either, but I don't believe she's one that likes being told what to do. I'll make sure she gets home safe."

The nurse beamed at him, her eyes soft. "You're a good friend. We already detached the IVs from her, and if she's up to it, you can leave when you're ready."

He was led down the hallway and found Alidah, relaxed, tucked away on a hospital bed. Her head lolled slightly towards him when he approached. "Stefano!" she called gleefully. "You're a bad boy; you said you were leaving when I got back here."

Her speech was slurred, and if he didn't have drunk speak as a second language, he would not have been able to tell what she was saying. _Yeah, the meds must be working on her, overtime._ Reaching for her, he helped her sit up.

"Ready to go, Alidah? Upsy daisy."

In just that split second of putting her in the wheelchair, he could feel how weak she actually was. She had not been able to hold onto herself at all, and it left her weight completely dead on him. Not that it was a problem for him, physically, but it did scare him how affected she was.

It wasn't until that got to the parking garage, when Alidah spoke, "Stefano?"

"Mm-hm?"

"I don't want to go to class, okay?"

Stefan gave a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry about school. All you have to do for the next few days is rest."

He was able to load her into his beetle and buckle her in, her head bobbing wildly as he maneuvered her around. She finally settled and peered up at him, her brows knitted together in confusion, "I don't think I want to do that either. You might not want to drive me. I think I might want to throw up."

The nurses, on his departure, warned him of this as well, and Stefan pulled out the bag they gave him. "Here you go. Try not to look out the window, and just try to focus on something in the car. If you get sick, let it out. I'll get you home."

She tried to smile up at him, as sickness washed over her again; she laid her head upon her lap. Nothing major happened, she did need the bag twice, and Stefan would rub her back whenever he didn't need both hands on the wheel. Pulling up to the house, he realized it would just be easier to carry her to bed. Halfway up the walk, the door flew open, Elena emerging, looking ashen.

"What did you do to her?"

She sounded angry, but Stefan could see that she was also afraid. Of him. He didn't know what to say. Was it possible she knew? Could Damon have ratted him out? If he had, then that meant they were both in trouble.

"Elena, don't fuss. I snuck a doctor's appointment. If Stefan hadn't been there, I'd be stuck there tonight. Stefano wouldn't hurt us."

The last bit was barely a mumble, as Alidah fell back to sleep, but it was enough to make Stefan freeze a bit at the comment.

After laying her down, she reached for his hand. "I just…I need to ask. Stefan, I keep seeing things. It feels like remembering. But how can I remember something the same way if it's different?"

What was he supposed to say to that? He had no idea what _this_ was either. Let's just say she were Rosemary – what could have caused her to lose her memories? Not to mention the fact she was still alive. It was too bizarre to comprehend. So he opted to patting her hand. Briefly scolding himself for wanting to kiss her forehead; semiconscious or not, it was too intimate a gesture between them. Making sure she was comfortable, Elena walked with him to the living room.

"Elena –"

"No, let me talk Stefan. I've been doing a lot of digging lately. At first I felt nosy and not very trusting about it. But so many things weren't adding up with you. And then the other day at the car wash when the old man said he knew you. From the fifties. It was…I went back to talk to him, then I found footage…"

She was pacing and raking her hands through her hair. She was nervous and overwhelmed. Stefan figured the best thing he could do was to keep silent and try to salvage his self when she was done.

"I went to your house to call you out on it. I saw you there in black in white. But it was you, at the same house."

Stefan stiffened; she went to the boarding house? Had Damon encountered her? With how pissed he was about everything, especially coming to find out his ring was gone, it didn't seem that likely. Elena might be in a crazed tirade, but she was untouched. It was still unnerving. He knew, after their first encounter, that all this was going to come out sooner or later. Seeing what Elena pulled from her bag, he reeled back, and knew that time was now.

"This…is one of the last pieces of puzzle I needed. What the hell is this, Stefan?"

They were photographs. He was sure Damon didn't know he still kept them; after all, he was sure his brother had his own locked away somewhere. But to see them in Elena's hands, they were his undoing. He should feel anger or betrayed. Did she really have any right to go through his personal belongings? Sure there was distrust on her part. But did that warrant her to rifle in his past? Perhaps he should feel those things, yet seeing her, and more so, seeing those pictures, all he felt was guilt.

There were three pictures: one being of Katherine and Rosemary separately in their own portraits – dated, of course. The other was of him and Rosemary together. Each time he looked at that picture, no matter how hard he tried he could not see past the forced smile that was plastered on her face. He went to take the pictures, when Elena snatched her hand away before he touched them.

"Tell me what this is, Stefan, please."

Stefan hunched his shoulders, "Look, I'll tell you whatever you want to know. But Elena, if you have any trust for me left, will you give it to me now and let me show you something? Call someone to sit with Alidah, and we'll go there and talk. I promise you, if you hate me that much, you will never have to see me again. Just let me give you some of my story."

Elena looked back at the pictures again, a saddened disbelief in her eyes as she looked at them. In the end, she had picked up the phone and had Caroline and Bonnie come over to watch Ali. Stefan knew Elena was scared, and decided to let her drive them in her SUV to let her feel more in control of the situation. Her grip on the steering was tight, and he sighed. They rode in silence except for when he needed to give directions. He knew it was only a matter of time before he had to tell his tale; despite the fact that he relived those events in his mind every day, it was bittersweet to have that moment finally here.

"There's nothing here, Stefan."

He could hear the waver in her voice. He pictured how she was seeing this situation: out in the middle of the woods with someone who seems a stranger, to her, that defied time. It didn't really take a genius to come to the realization that this could be a murder scene.

"If you look a little closer you can make out the skeleton frame of a house. I used to live here, it was my home, a very long time ago."

"How long is a long time?"

"1864."

Elena took a step back; he could already tell that her mind was starting its refusal of the information.

"What are you, Stefan?"

It was the moment of truth, all or nothing, time of rejection, horror, and then repugnant ridicule. "I'm a vampire, Elena."

"That's impossible. They don't exist."

Stefan saw her going through each stage as her mind adapted. Growing up to believe one thing to be a fairy tale, only to have it become fact. It was unreal. At times it was still unbelievable to him.

"The photo of the woman you look like is the one who turned me. Her name was Katherine Pierce.

"Katherine? You mean the girl you both dated? Damon made it sound like –"

"Like I was still grieving? I've grieved for a lot of things but Katherine certainly hasn't been one of them. After turning I had plenty of time to learn what kind of person she was and playing Damon and I against each other was her way of having fun."

He watched Elena place her head in her hands, battling herself, wanting to bolt from the scene. He knew, and he wouldn't stop her.

"Damon's a vampire too. Of course. Is it you or him killing all those people?"

"It's Damon. I chose to only feed on animal blood, while he…did not."

"People are dead. You and your brother are vampires. One of which nearly killed my best friend. And the girl that turned you both was apparently a crazed, manipulative bitch who happens to look exactly like me. Or me like her…Whatever. That sum it up so far?"

"Pretty well, actually."

"What about the other photo? The girl that looks like Alidah? Was she a vampire too?"

Stefan rubbed at his neck, "I have had a long time to come up with suspicions of her being different. But a vampire, no."

"So, she was different though, right? Why did they come here?"

"We believed Katherine to be an orphan who needed a place to stay as she moved up north. Rosemary had moved here from overseas. She and her brother were orphaned as well, but her brother had already become an established inventor. So he was used to travelling around to do business with investors. He thought Mystic Falls would be a safe place for his sister and attendant to stay."

"So they didn't move here together? Katherine and Rosemary?" The way she said their names gave onto one getting a bad taste out of their mouth.

"No, Rosemary moved here at least four years before Katherine's arrival. Damon and I became very attached to her during that time. She with Damon more than I, you would say. Rosemary was a good person, for all that happened, and tried to help whoever was in need of it. Wanting to be friends with everyone, including Katherine."

"I'm going to take a guess that didn't go over too well."

Stefan shook his head, "After a while, Rosemary steered clear from Katherine; she had found out Katherine's true nature. She had tried to warn Damon and me, but my own emotions conflicted me and I wouldn't listen to her. By the time I came to my senses it was too late."

* * *

" _Stefan, please listen to me. She isn't what she seems. Her only intention is to hurt you."_

" _Sounds very familiar, doesn't it?"_

" _Pardon me? What on earth are you talking about?"_

" _Father told me you turned down the proposal."_

 _The girl stepped back, suddenly clutching at her sleeve. "Is that why you won't listen? Stefan, you know I love Damon and he –"_

" _Is never going to marry you. That's his way, Rosemary, don't_ _ **you**_ _see that? He's fickle and flighty and will never take care of you. Father may only be after your money, and Damon your fancy, but I want to give you stability and lasting happiness. Not just a fleeting moment of it."_

 _Rosemary turned, looking indifferent at his declaration. "And you decided the best thing was to do all this when? After what happened to Rosalyn? Is that when you wanted my hand? After the girl you were engaged to was murdered?"_

" _You know I wasn't in love with her. Yes, of course, it was a tragedy, and I feel awful about the whole thing. But it wasn't murder, Rosey, it was an animal attack. Maybe in a way, it was fate."_

" _That's a bunch of nonsense, and you know it, Stefan Salvatore. I wouldn't be surprised if your Katherine hadn't been behind the whole thing. Rosalyn was killed and the girl just shows up on your doorstep the next day? You can't be so blinded by her that you can't see something is wrong with all this. Some of the things the council is saying is true, and she_ _ **is**_ _a vampire, Stefan. And dangerous. I've been talking to her handmaiden, Emily, and it's horrendous the atrocities she's inflicted on people. Emily and I both want it to stop. I do not want to kill her or the other vampires but if we can get her and the lethal ones out of here -"_

 _Stefan cut her off, grasping both her arms harshly as he pulled her in closely. "You are not going to do a damn thing. There are some of them killing but Katherine is not one of them. And you better not be going around spreading these rumors about her or -"_

" _Or what Stefan?"_

 _It was only whispered, but it jolted him enough to collect himself and see the terror and sadness in her eyes. He stepped back and ran a hand through his hair, the anger he had ebbing away as regret set in._

" _She has compelled you. Please Stefan, I won't stop you anymore. But please, just once, drink this. See if things become more clear for you."_

 _She handed him a small vial that he knew held vervain, having his father and many of the townspeople brandishing similar ones. He held her hand as took the vial, her sad face looking up at him. "I know you're trying to find something to help you feel, Stefan. But she...she will be your downfall. I wish you could believe me when I say I'm only telling you all this because I_ _ **do**_ _care about you immensely. You've become part of my family. Please, just don't let something happen that you'll regret."_

 _He brushed his knuckles against her cheek, her words momentarily penetrating to his core. After everything that had happened in the last few weeks he wondered how much he already regretted._

" _What are you two doing out here so late?"_

 _The two turned to see Damon careening toward them._

" _We were discussing Miss Pierce. Is there anything you would like to add on the subject?"_

 _He hadn't meant to say that, certainly not as brutally, but his brother's sudden presence flared his jealousy and rage back to life._

 _Damon stood toe-to-toe with him, his gaze venomous. "I'm afraid I do not, brother." Damon turned his back on him, discussion closed. "You, my dear, should not be out this late. Especially out with such a chill in the air. What if you were to become ill again? I want you healthy and well to have you on my arm during the harvest ball. Now, come with me, my little bird, or Miss Miyu will have both our heads."_

 _Rosemary giggled, her worries temporarily forgotten, as Damon draped his coat over her shoulders. At the same time, he steered them both in the direction of her house. Before they were out of view, Stefan saw Damon face him again. The look on his face was a hard warning. Then they were gone._

* * *

"If Damon loved her so much, why would he cheat on her?"

"We were both trying to escape the expectations of our father and Mystic Falls. But Damon...he wanted more. He wanted to turn into a vampire so he could turn Rosemary. Like Alidah, Rosemary was constantly sick and Damon didn't want to lose her. So he went through the motions with Katherine to get what he wanted. Except, he didn't."

"But he _was_ turned. So what happened?"

"It was my fault. I just couldn't see past my own jealousy. Rosemary was right, I had been compelled. But only to an extent. Whether Katherine meant to or not my feelings for Rosemary stayed. Damon had begun talking to her brother about preparing an engagement, and her brother decided if Damon could be self reliant and prove he could take care of Rosemary, then he could have her hand. I don't know why, perhaps it was the mere fact I had been wrong, but it just enraged me."

"So what did you do?"

"I outed Damon. Without his true motive, but enough to cause heartbreak."

* * *

" _What are you talking about, Stefan?"_

" _It has come to my attention that Damon had been entertaining Miss Pierce...Privately."_

" _That is preposterous."_

" _Where do you believe he is right now, Rosey?"_

" _He's tending to the horses so the two of us can go riding this afternoon."_

 _She sounded so sure, Stefan smiled sardonically. "So you wouldn't mind taking a walk with me then?"_

 _Part of him was trying to pull back, not wanting to rip all these relationships apart. Not wanting to hurt Damon nor Rosemary. But a deeper, more primal part of him was spurring him as they walked on. That part of him was telling him to stake his claim and make everything known. Now. That it was time to take what was rightfully his. Whether that be Katherine or Rosemary. They had reached the bedchambers when Rosemary began to pull back._

" _Stefan, I don't feel right being back here. What if your father is about?"_

" _Trust me, he's not. Give it just a bit more, and we'll be there."_

" _Where? Where are we going?"_

" _Damon's room."_

 _She already knew the layout of the house, and Stefan could tell she was only feigning ignorance to distract him. Approaching the door, he watched as her posture stiffened and go rigid as she crossed her arms. With that he flung the door open, revealing a scantily clad Damon and Katherine. Damon had frantically moved to throw on his clothes, but Katherine only looked at Stefan in impressed enjoyment._

" _What a naughty boy you are, Mr. Salvatore."_

 _Stefan flashed the brunette a quick grin, only for it to bottom out as he caught a glimpse of Rosemary. To say she was heartbroken would prove to be an understatement. She was silent, but tears were coursing down her face as she clutched at her midsection. He reached out for her._

" _No! You stay away from me!"_

 _It took him a moment to realize she was talking to Damon, now dressed, haphazardly, trying to console her. She reared back and slapped him with all the strength her slight frame could muster._

 _Before walking off she turned to Stefan, her expression blank. "You're more guilty than he is."_

 _With that, she fled, Damon trailing behind her._

* * *

"What happened after that?"

"Not long after the incident, Rosemary went missing. Damon and I never found her. We were led to believe Katherine had someone take her captive and was being held in the old church. When they were rounding up the vampires, I was hoping to make up for my error in judgment and help Damon rescue Rosemary. It only led to us being shot, and then begin our transitions. When that happened I was finally able to see and think more clearly." _After the initial bloodlust, anyways._ "I was able to see the terrible things I had done and have been trying to rectify them ever since."

"So what happened to Katherine? Did she get sent to the church?"

Stefan nodded, "It's sad, yet in a way it was for the best. Going to different places, we have encountered plenty of people who had been entwined with Katherine. She had a good track record of leaving things more bad than good behind her. Damon was more angry he hadn't the chance to kill her himself."

Elena looked up at the sky. "The sun's starting to set."

It was a basic instinct in humans to feel safer in the daylight, and after everything said, he wasn't going to push her any further today. Driving back to Elena's was as uneventful as the drive from. It was silent. He didn't believe anything else was going to be said, until Elena spoke as he was getting into his car.

"Stefan, thank you for telling me everything. I could tell it wasn't easy for you. I also understand that this needs to be kept quiet for a while, but it's...too much to handle. I don't think I can be around you for a while. Not until I have a grip on this."

Without a look back, Stefan was left alone, again.

* * *

 **Wanted to thank and congratulate my beta - Sable Supernova. She just got a new baby sister! :) Also I might actually be getting better at this English thing. How did I even pass English the first time? I'm looking over all the basic things and I'm realizing we never learned any of it at my school. It's crazy. But I'm furthering along. I know what I have pictured in my mind for the next two chapters, it's writing them down that's getting in the way lol. Thanks!**


	11. I'm Going to Care for You

" **You know our love would be tragic.  
So you don't pay it no mind." –Earned It**

 **{Mystic Falls, Virginia: 1862}**

Damon Salvatore was very close to becoming an absolute pest. He was a good person; and along with Stefan had become close companions to Rosemary. But since the passing of her fifteenth birthday his friendliness has begun to surpass into something else entirely. He had always been considerate with her: volunteering to take her home after her visiting the Veritas, carrying parcels for her if he caught her on a shopping venture, even bringing books to read to her when she fell ill. It appeared, that now, he was finding excuses to be around her. He had been bringing trinkets he purchased for her, wanted to take her on carriage rides through town, and asking for a dance at every festivity. She had politely turned down all of it.

Which may have made things worse. It seemed her rejection of his attentions spurred him to try harder. She had to keep telling herself that Damon's persistence was only there because he had never been denied before. He was a handsome man, and came from a respectable family after all. But she remained firm in refusing him. Stefan and her own brother found the situation comical; the two always tried to be near if they thought Damon was bound to come near her. It had become almost a daily ritual for them now. She didn't find it funny at all.

It hurt her to watch Damon's eyes light up with that bit of hope that she would come around to him, only to have to quash them every time. She admitted silently to herself, that his attention was not completely unwanted. The sad truth was she looked forward to seeing him approaching. It meant he had not given up on her. And that made her sick; it was close to sadistic to feel such a thing. It was a selfish frame of mind that had to stop. She knew in her heart she could never keep him. Here was a young man, the highlight of tomorrow, completely whole and unmarred; someone with a complete lifetime before him. She could not damage him with her own transgressions.

Today, Rosemary decided to slip away for a little while. Taking her paint supplies and a small lunch she headed for the old quarry. It was a peaceful place; the locals dubbing it Steven's Quarry. How that name got started, she wasn't too sure, though many of the people here had their own version. The most popular being that a runaway slave named Grigard Steven fled out here, building a hut to camp out in, until he could find a way to help his wife and child escape to the north. No one ever said if he was successful or not. Rosemary liked to think he did. Setting her things on the hut's platform, she had a good view of the water. She sketched the outline for the painting slowly, then taking her strokes in leisurely while she enjoyed the serene surroundings. The falls tumbling down to the rocks, the melody of crickets getting in tune before nightfall, and the birds tweet each other back and forth. It was all very calming. She had contemplated taking a nap, but that was before she heard footsteps approaching. She put her guard up; letting it remain when she saw who it was.

"Why, Miss Graice, what are you doing way out here?"

She put on, what she hoped, was a friendly smile. "Mr. Lockwood! What a surprise. I thought it was such a pretty day that I had to capture a piece of it."

Looking at George Lockwood, she felt a little bad. The young man had always been kind and polite to her, if not entitled. She had nothing against him or his family; but she had enough problems with her own small clan and did not want to become ensnared in what would sooner or later befall the Lockwood's kind. She smelt it from their men when she was first introduced; and since then, had kept her distance.

 _As of today that dream is denied._

He had come closer and was looking at her, to the quarry's embankment, and back. "I thought you preferred not being around the water."

It was a statement rather than a question, and it made Rosemary's insides whir a bit. "Forgive me, but I do not recall ever telling you such a thing, Mr. Lockwood."

He nodded a small smile forming as he scrutinized her. "No, it was not from you directly. I procured the detail from one of your escapades with the Salvatores. So, am I to take it, they were successful in helping you learn to swim?"

She had already known how to swim. She just never had an aptitude for the water. It wasn't so much the water itself, as what could be lying in it. The conversation was making her uncomfortable, and it took an effort not to huff in annoyance. "If the setting calls for it, I suppose."

Lockwood outright laughed at that; stretching his arms out to present her, their current scene. "It would appear that it does now, so, would you care for a dip?"

It wasn't quite malice in his eyes. It was something more that said, 'I know something. I don't know what it is, but it's there all the same.'

She hitched her skirt, ready to leave. "No, I would not care to. Not with you, so if you'll excuse me."

He lightly grasped her arm. "I could give you some pointers if that's what you need." She searched his face. He wasn't flirting, and she was pretty damn certain he didn't know of his true lineage. So what was this? It looked like he was offering her help. His essence leaned that way, but that could be manipulated. It was like clay, if you could do it right, you could make it into anything you wanted. Emotions were just as easy. She felt he was sincere though, yet all she wanted at the current moment was to be left alone.

"How did you know I was here anyways? Hardly anyone comes out this way, but the children and they're all at the schoolhouse right now. So how did you come to stumble across this way, Lockwood?"

He let go of her, stepping back, and shrugged. "I needed fresh air as well. Perhaps one of the staff told me this place was secluded."

"Or perhaps it was me."

They turned, and Rosemary eased when she saw it was only Damon. Though he did look severely agitated. He stepped in front of her, blocking her from Lockwood. "I believe I told you, George that I was out looking for Miss Graice. That I also said that this was one of the likely spots she would be in. Thank you for aiding me in the search, I'll be escorting her home now."

The two squared off for a few moments. Before Lockwood relented with a quick nod, and skulking off through the clearing. Rosemary went to the hut and gathered her things, feeling Damon's gaze on her. She cleared her throat nervously. "I could have handled the situation just fine. Nonetheless, thank you for your help."

She began to walk away when Damon stepped beside her, keeping pace. "So that's it? Lockwood harasses you, and you're going to leave it all at that? Why were you out here by yourself in the first place?"

She stopped suddenly and turned to him. "I wanted to come for some peace. There shouldn't be anything wrong with me keeping company with myself. I don't know why Lockwood came. Maybe YOU shouldn't be out gallivanting to everyone your suspicions. In addition, Mr. Salvatore, I will kindly ask you not to be spreading my personal confidences with you around town. But, again, thank you for all your help."

Damon quickly stepped in front of her before she could leave. "What do you mean, 'your confidences?' What are you talking about, little bird?"

Rosemary looked up at him. "You and Stefan are the only ones outside my home that know I do not care for the water. So I know it had to be one of you to say something to Lockwood about it. With you blabbering my whereabouts, why not my secrets too?"

Damon took her elbow to keep her from turning away. "I promise you, Rosemary. I would not displace your trust. Not without your consent."

He looked at her squarely, and her brusque nature diminished at his sincerity. "Thank you. I would hope so, because I would never do that to you."

This time he let her walk, but kept beside her. "Where are you heading now?"

"Home, of course. Look above you. After that encounter the day has decided to turn glum."

And it had. As Lockwood's probing progressed the sky had become over casted. The air remained clear and crisp, not chilling or dingy as it often did when it rained in Virginia. Hopefully it meant a quick rain.

"The way I see it, the least you could do is allow me to take you home before the rain takes us."

She whirled around to him, startled by his brashness. Only to relent when seeing his face held in good humor. They rode side by side in silence for a good bit before Rosemary cut the tension. "So you stole your father's carriage?"

Damon scoffed. "I didn't steal it. Partially, it's mine. I am a Salvatore after all, as the carriage plainly marks. And I am going to return it. I just didn't want the driver along with me today."

"Did you want to be alone with your thoughts too?"

"Actually, I was hoping to find a feisty blonde to keep me company."

Rosemary's breath hitched. "Damon…you can't do that. I've told you time and time again it would never work. Nothing can be between us like you want."

They were close to her home, and Damon had slowed the carriage down. His mouth had pressed in a stern frown. "Why? Why can't there be? Why can't you care about me?"

Rosemary clenched her fists, her emotions flaring. "Because I do care, Damon! You deserve someone who can keep you whole and decent. I'm waning, Damon, and there's more to me than I'd rather have known. I don't want to be the one to ruin your life just because there's a shadow over mine."

A few tears had slipped away and she brushed them off her cheek. By this time it was raining lightly, but she could see the skirts of her home. She carefully got out and ran to it. Damon, a step ahead, had galloped the carriage up to the porch. "You can't make that decision for me, Rosemary. I've never felt this way before in my life. I love you, little bird; I want to spend my life with you. I want your compassion and independence. I want your crassness and wit. Sick or well. Rich or poor. I want all of it. All of you, Rosemary Graice. No matter what you're willing to give, I'll gladly take it with open arms. But if, in all honesty, you want me away, I'll do that too. If that's what will truly make you happy, say it and I'll be gone."

She was crying freely now, and sprinted in the house; slamming the door behind her. She heaved with sobs, her heart breaking. _It would never work. You know that. All there can be is tragedy._ There was another part screaming at her: _At the cost of happiness? Fate is not decided. It is not set in stone. Not here. It is created. So make a new destiny._ She whimpered. What were the odds though? He'd learn things of her over time and would shun her. _But how can you know such a thing when you don't try? He had not shunned you before, why would he now? He's put his heart on the line, shouldn't you?_ She screamed in frustration at her internal battle and wrenched the door open.

"Damon!"

There was no need to shout. Damon was still there where she left him, and he scooped her to him. She reached out and kissed him fervently. Today did not matter. It would be theirs. That was the amazingly precious thing about time. There was plenty of it. You just had to be willing to find it. Separating to catch their breaths, she felt his smile.

"You never answered me."

She smiled. Hoping her eyes told him everything they needed to, as she kissed him again. Leading him into the house and up to her chambers, thunder crackling in the distance.


	12. Snap Judgement

" **I hear something out there, calling my name.**

 **But no matter where I turn, it all looks the same.**

 **I never sleep at night, I just stay up and wait.**

 **But the burning in my blood never came."**

 **-Dance on our Graves**

 _Alidah's body was in overdrive. She was in the fire again. Her brother was gone, yet she heard screaming from upstairs. It sounded like a child. A child? A child. A little girl by the sound of the screams. Why was there a child here? The impact of the information transformed her from child to her present, waking self. Someone had to try and save the poor girl. Alidah ambled back for the stairs; she felt the embers flick onto her like warm feathers, each step becoming heavier than the last. She was sinking in them, the wood turning into a tar-like mud, sucking her in. She refused to let it take her. She grasped for the top banister, at last, able to pull herself onto the top floor._

 _Getting as much composure as she could, she led herself back down the hallway, where the girl's screams had turned to light wails. Pushing through the door, she felt herself falling. She couldn't breathe, it took her a minute to realize she was submerged in water. She couldn't swim. In spite of it, she did her best to propel herself toward the surface. Except, no matter how hard she pushed herself she wasn't able to break through the top. She was fading, and she could still hear the wails – amplified in the water. A final attempt upward then something started to drag her below. Let it. Somehow she knew whatever was below would be a lot better than what waited for her above._

Alidah woke, the small feat hurting. She fumbled about until she found her trash can and wretched. Her body shook uncontrollably; she was cold, the dampness from her skin and on the sheets wasn't helping. Why was there a child in the nightmare? There was no reason for there to be one. There had never been one there before. Was there? Had her parents been babysitting? It was plausible. How does one forget something like that? How does a person forget anything? How does one just not 'know?' She appeared to be forgetting a lot lately. Her mind was still frantic. Her entire being shaking, rolling, purging. Maybe taking a shower would help calm her. Yes. That sounded like a good idea. Standing was like teaching a baby giraffe how to walk, but stumbling, and having plenty to grab a hold of, she made it. Opening the door she was, again, somewhere else.

 _She was in the foyer of a grand house, working her way through, Alidah felt a rush of assurance as she spotted Elena in the unfamiliar surroundings._

" _Elena!"_

 _The girl turned, Alidah stopping mid-step, no, this was not Elena. She wore her face, but it was not her. The girl looked upon her with Elena's eyes, but her stare held none of the warmth and joy that the true Elena's would have held; instead it was only calculated apathy._

" _I was wondering if you would come. Such a small town, our scandal has become quite the talk. I, myself, have no problem with the quips of these second class nobodies. After all, though I am the villain in this, you are the one who has been abandoned. Poor, little thing. It was only a matter of time, and nobody would have wanted you at all."_

 _Alidah did not know what the Elena look-a-like was speaking of. She did, however, feel fear beginning to creep into her as she took a step back. Looking carefully away, she was shocked to see they weren't indoors at all. But outside, at night._

" _I believe you'll remember what this is."_

 _Alidah couldn't really see the object, but the flicker of the moon allowed her to see something silver...and sharp._

" _If memory recalls, I told you at our last encounter I would make you pay. And though I would love to take more from you, seeing your heart being ripped into shreds has been satisfying enough. I am also tempted to drain you dry, your kind being so hard to find after all, but, alas, I would not want my body tainted by you. So..."_

 _Alidah was sure she was running, maybe only in circles, for she stumbled back into the brunette. Her face showed nothing but pure gleeful malice as she plunged the object deep in her chest. Into her heart. Pain erupted; it bloomed like molten lava running through her veins. It corroded in her lungs making it hard to breathe. She went to pull it out, but found her hands suddenly tied. Then, nothing but darkness as a bag was pulled over her head. Being carried away, she panted and shrieked, the pain making her body writhe of its own accord. They stopped; Alidah could hear foreign words being chanted as she was plunged into water, once again. It was this time the bottom of the water actually fell through and led to another side, and Alidah was thrown back on land._

"Let us help you."

"Come with us."

"We'll take you home."

Looking up, she found she was in the woods, and she tried to find the source of the voices. The whispering voices.

"Come with us."

The direction the voice was casted from, at first glance, looked completely ordinary. Until she let her mind pull back and open. She felt the now familiar shift in her head as she saw a blue haze come into view that soon developed into the outline of a person. She stumbled her way closer, having more them appear before her.

"We'll keep you safe, as you have done for us. Let us help you now."

Looking even closer, she could just make out the apparition's face. An older woman, with a kind smile and sweet eyes. All the hazes were coming into better focus, and they were in clothing from a time before her, when they gestured her to follow. She did so with candor, they were patient with her as she fumbled along. She was grateful; she did not know why or how, but she could feel their sincerity. That they really would get her somewhere safe. After what felt like hours, Alidah found herself in a clearing and the apparitions had stopped. They looked at her expectantly.

She shrugged, "I'm sorry. This isn't where I live. There's nothing here."

The older woman smiled her amiable smile, "You just have to look closer."

She was tired, cold, and tired. So damn tired. Her eyes were fighting for their own friction just to see a few inches in front of her. If the Whispers didn't glow so bright, she probably wouldn't be seeing at all. More closer? There's no way. She was about to admit defeat, when she smelt smoke. Dimly, see could make out a fire in the distance. She would rather go the opposite direction except for the smell that mingled with the smoke. Blood, burning skin, and bone.

She had started heading toward the smell when she heard the Whispers hiss, "Do not go, even in his current form you cannot be protected from their kind."

So many kinds, so many rules. Her head hurt. She just wanted to be home and be lucid. She gave her apologies and went towards the fire. Watching, with a backwards glance, as the Whispers slowly disappeared. Making her way around she heard talking. Approaching, she saw the fire, being right about the smell, as the fire was composed of bodies. But she could hear it, something faint, a heartbeat that was not her own. Searching, she found it. And it belonged to Vicki Donovan. Stooping down to her, Alidah knew there was something she could do to help. But what? And how? It was like part of the looking, it just happened, and she didn't know how to make it to. She jumped as she felt a hand firmly grasp her shoulder. Startled, she looked up, and saw Damon.

"What are you doing out here, little bird?"

She looked at him, with what she knew had to be a crazed expression, "She's alive."

* * *

Damon Salvatore was not one to be outsmarted. His brother locking him in the basement, rather clever, was nothing but a minor transgression. But to take his ring, now that pissed him off. What was it to prove anyway? It wasn't like he couldn't get anything done. Nightfall, it was all fair game. Maybe it was the principle. Having to huddle back in the shadows when daybreak neared, it was degrading. And, oh, how he was going to get his brother back for this. But right now, he was hungry. He had been on a feeding spree for the last several nights since he had escaped the cell. It came upon him in waves, as if those few days of starvation were repeating on him. He had taken on his bird form, soaring high as he searched for his next victim. He combed through the woods when he picked up on a conversation in one of the old cemeteries. The voices of teenagers, at night, a prime choice. Damon would have laughed if he could. It presented the perfect scenario for him. As he hit the ground and changed to himself he was able to hear the actual conversation at hand.

"Dude, did you see how she was stumbling around? She had to be more fucked up than the rest of us put together."

The group laughed.

"Yeah, you know she had to have been on something good. Did you get a good look at her? You'd think she'd been in a car wreck or something."

"Or an orgy."

More laughter.

Enough nonsense. The teens did not appear surprised about a stranger come upon them out of nowhere. In fact, they were more than welcoming. "Hey man, wanna hit?"

Damon smirked at the stoned boy, "Yeah, I would like a 'hit.'"

With that, his feasting began. After his hunger had been satisfied he began assembling the corpses to dispose of the evidence. Setting the bodies on fire he went to search for any loose ends to throw on there. That was before Alidah come bustling over. He watched her as she fell on a body he had missed. Going over to her he noticed that it looked like she was searching for something.

"What are you doing out here, little bird?"

She was more than startled, as if she had been in her own world. Coming closer, he perceived her to be ill with fever, the smell of sweat, vomit, and the underlying scent of blood giving him confirmation.

"She's alive."

He looked to the body and sure enough the girl was sputtering and coughing. "You just won't die, will you?"

He'd just finish her off and throw her on top of the bodies. There was still enough booze left to get the fire going again. He was about to pick up the girl when Alidah grabbed at his shirt. "She's alive. The rest are already dead, but she lives. She's fighting; you can't just throw her away. Let me help her, just give me time to remember the knowing."

Yep, up this close, seeing the disheveled body and glazed eyes, not to mention the hectic slur of everything she was saying. That was all he needed to know she was very sick. But maybe she was right; this girl had been a victim of his on more than one occasion, and here she was again still fighting to survive. It would be a waste; suddenly an idea struck him. He looked to the blonde beside him, who was still looking at Vicki like she was a puzzle to be solved, and smiled. He took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Alidah. About to take her back to the boarding house, the girl protested. More out of pain than refusal. He looked at her once more, and saw on this inspection all the scratches along her face and arms. But her feet, good God, her feet.

"How long have you been walking around Alidah?"

The girl shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't felt very good since I got back from the doctor's. Then. Elena and Stefan left, and I started to have really bad nightmares. Then I was in the woods when I heard the Whispers, so I followed them. They said they'd take me home, but there was nothing there. They told me to look harder and I couldn't. That's why I can't help Vicki, because I can't do it."

Alidah had started crying, and Damon carefully wrapped his arm around her. If he was going to start on this plan, it might as well begin now. He bit into his wrist and held it out to Alidah. Able to turn her to face him, he compelled, "This is medicine, to make you feel better. Now take it."

She blinked a couple of times before pushing him away. He flustered for a moment before pulling her back in again. "No, no, no. I don't want it Damon."

Damon sighed, she had to have something on her. He knew his brother well, and the first things he would have done was dole out some vervain. Now where was it hiding? Searching, he finally found the stuff, and he nearly growled; it was in that damned bracelet. He scowled, roaring inwardly. He had known Stefan was lying when he said he lost the fucking thing. It shouldn't have been in his possession in the first place. Not after what he had done. Now here it was, given to Alidah, like some sort of compensation. He tore the thing off and threw it off in the distance, with a shriek of protest from the girl.

"Hey! That was a gift, you can't -"

"Don't worry, love, now, take your medicine."

She smacked him away, "I said no."

Now he was blinking in uncertainty. He had searched her thoroughly. It was like at the game; he was sure she wasn't wearing anything then either, yet her mind had physically been able to push him away. Is it possible that she was immune? He knew she had some kind of mental prowess; could it manifest into warding off compulsion as well? It was not unheard of; he had encountered plenty of people over his many travels that held immunity. It was something else to be figured out, and with Alidah hurt, not to mention the night slipping by...

"Please, my little bird, it will make you better, I promise. Then we'll go."

She looked at him anxiously, "What if I hurt you?"

He laughed outright, making the girl more agitated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Trust me, little Alidah, you are not going to hurt me."

She watched curiously as he bit back into his wrist again, the skin already healed over from before. He held it out to her, "Please? Trust me." He could see her battling herself before coming closer, gently taking his wrist to her lips. He shuddered with delight at the intimate contact, and slowly enveloped her. This was not something he was imagining, it was real, he put his face in her matted hair and inhaled her scent. Smelling the sweat and dirt as she shivered against him, possibly feeling the same ecstasy he was.

Completing her fill, he pulled back and saw she was weeping softly. "What am I, Damon? What's wrong with me? I shouldn't have liked that, but I did. If you would have given me more; I would have taken it. I'm confused, I'm a freak, and I want it to stop."

He embraced her, steadfast. "There is nothing wrong with you. Most people like it. You could say it's like a wonder drug. You, my dear, are no freak. I promise to make you better. Everything else can be figured out with time."

He picked her up, with no protest, and he sped them back to the boarding house. Yes, soon they'd have all the time in the world. He had a feeling in his bones that this was truly Rosemary incarnate, yet it did not matter. Rosemary, Alidah, the same and altogether separate. He would make up for his failed endeavor tonight; make it up to his old love with his new one. Reaching the house, he was glad Stefan had not come back yet, taking Alidah up to his room. The first thing to do, he figured, would be to get her cleaned up. Taking her to the bathroom, he set her down, and filled the tub up with warm water.

"Is this how it all ends? You going to drown me, Damon?"

He smiled; the blood must be working, as he could tell that she was joking with him. Like Rosemary, she was brave. Seeing death and fire had not really scared her. And vampire or not, she was only seeing him.

"Now that would be no fun. I have plans for you Alidah Eld, and I need you intact for them."

Her eyes widened a fraction, as she propped herself more surely on the floor. "Oh? What kinds of plans? Actually, I don't think I want the answer. I am feeling better, but I don't think I'm up for any of your devious "plans" tonight."

"None tonight, my dear. We're just going to get you cleaned up, and then plenty of rest for you."

"What about Vicki?"

"Let me take care of you first, then I'll go back for Vicki, okay?"

The girl nodded. He excused himself for a few minutes and downed a few glasses of bourbon. Damon Salvatore did not allow himself to get scared, but here he was, his hands shaking lightly with what was to come. It wasn't as if he hadn't done it before, a few blood transactions, and then a snap. Then came the few minutes of dread until they popped back up and voila, a new vamp was born. And then Alidah wouldn't have to worry about doctors, fevers, or transfusions ever again...Well, not the kind of transfusions she was used to anyways. Bracing himself he went back in to find her already in the tub, still wearing her underclothes, and the tub now filled with bubbles.

She laughed, "I knew you'd pervert your way back in here. If I had thought something like this would've happened, I would have worn something other than white."

He smirked, she was wearing white. The water causing the camisole to become translucent, not able to help himself, he gave himself an eyeful of her bra clad breasts. Enthralled with her body, he was surprised when water was splashed on him.

"Perv." She looked down shyly. "So, are you getting in? I think this tub has more than enough room for two people."

He grinned, discarding his shirt. Making a show of unbuttoning his pants. "You better have underwear on under there mister."

"Under where?"

Alidah smiled, her eyes unwavering from his. He lifted the band of his boxers. "See? I'm playing nice."

She quirked a brow, not saying anything, as she went back to lapping around the tub. "This is nice. It's like being in a pool and not having to swim."

He hummed in agreement as he got in the tub. "You know those boxers you got on leave little to the imagination."

He splashed her, making her shriek in glee. "That better not be an insult, I'm very sensitive."

"Not at all."

"There is nothing little about me."

She blushed fuchsia. "You know, for someone with little experience with men, you are doing a very good job at flirting with me. And emasculating me, but I'd rather nip that out."

"Maybe it's you. I think being around you makes me...brazen. I mean I'm still a little nervous...but for some reason, I know I can trust you."

He swallowed down a lump on that, and watched as she gathered the bubbles to form a makeshift castle. He threw a washcloth at her, "You're supposed to be cleaning up."

She laughed and threw it back at him, "I'm the guest, you do it."

He smiled, finding her hands in the foam, and bringing her on his lap. "Very brazen, indeed."

She smiled back, leaning herself against his shoulder, while he soaped up the rag. "Am I truly that insane or does this seem familiar?"

He stilled, it was very familiar. He relived all these moments thousands of times over the last century. "Look at me. Alidah, I'll be honest, which is something I hardly do. I don't know what is going on or why it's happening. But we will figure it out. I am glad it happened, because it helped me find you. It may be an old memory, but now it's also a new one."

They were very close, and he smiled, caressing her cheek as he searched her face. "Are you going to run away again, my bird, or just slam my head in the tub?"

She stilled a moment then slackened. "I am sorry about that. At this moment, I don't think I have the energy for either."

"Good."

He tenderly brought his mouth to hers, nearly sighing at this contact. It was like a silken marshmallow. Her lips plush and soft. He could hear her heart quickening as she pressed herself more firmly against him. Her fingers shyly reaching out to explore his body. He tangled his fingers in her hair, as he opened her mouth to his, savoring her taste. She clutched to him, her hand trailed lower before he jumped back.

She looked up at him, bewildered. "I thought from the dream, and everything...I just thought...you don't want me?"

She was feeling rejected, and Damon had to keep from laughing and hurting the girl further. "Of course I want you. Feel this." He brought her hand to his hardened state, only to have her shyly shrink back. "Aha, not so brazen now, are we? We'll have plenty of time for that later, when your more sure. And not just because I rescued you. Though I am enjoying myself."

She was bashful now, and he brought her back to him and cleaned her. After rinsing her hair, he felt her relax into him. "Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"With all the secrets you've learned about me tonight, I believe you're obligated to."

She smiled, turning around, so her eyes could reach his. His stomach on the verge of fluttering. "For a very long time, for as long as I can remember really, I would get these dreams. They were good, not like the nightmares I get. I would be in a meadow, wandering around, trying to figure out why I was there, until I came to a boulder. I would be so tired that I would rest on it for a while. Then, out of nowhere, a huge bird would appear – I think he was a raven, or maybe a crow. I was never afraid of it. It would look at me with these beautiful azure eyes. He would tell me he had been circling, waiting for me to come, so that we could fly away together. Somehow, I would turn myself into a white sparrow, and we'd fly into the clouds together. I know it hardly makes sense, but I -"

She trailed off looking into his crystalline eyes. He couldn't breathe, closing his eyes as she cupped his face. He could feel her breath on him, she was close again. "Do you think - " She pressed her forehead to his and he embraced her. "Have you really been waiting for me, Krowken?"

He laughed, too many emotions tumbling out of him. They were finally cleaned and dressed. Appreciatively, taking in for a moment how she looked swaddled in his clothes. He propped her against the pillows; now he would take a little of her blood, and offer more of his. He was holding her hand, and he took a bite from his own wrist, holding it out to her.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded silently, and brought her wrist to him, kissing the pulse point, waiting. She nodded, in an understanding consent, and he bit in. She gasped, but all his other senses became blocked out but taste. It was nothing he had ever tasted before, and he had tasted plenty of blood in his day. At first, it was close to repugnant: it was bitter, almost noxious taste. Like spoiled milk. But the more he drank, the more he found. Underneath the acrid taste, it was ambrosial. Sweet and pungent. Filling and airy. The light to the dark taste. In short, it was incredible. Like a sour candy with a sweet center. Taking enough, he pulled back and saw she was still suckling lightly from his wrist.

The others he had turned were wild. The very least they feel into a horny compliance. But Alidah was playing the placater in this, treating him with soft patience. She rose off him, her eyes much more bright, her skin now completely unmarred. She searched his face, his heart was pounding, and before she could utter a word, he quickly reached out and snapped her neck. He wanted to heave and cry out, seeing her eyes wide and lifeless. There wasn't enough time, though. He quickly gathered himself, and sorted Alidah on the bed. He wanted her to be comfortable when she awakened. She looked like Sleeping Beauty, waiting for her prince to come kiss her awake. He smiled, he would be happy to oblige that idea later. Now, as he promised, he would deal with the Donovan girl. But first, a pit stop.

Knocking, he waited until Elena opened the door. Only to try and shut it in his face. _How rude._ Luckily he was much stronger than a meager teen girl. "Hello there, Miss Elena. Would it be okay if...Oh wait, of course, I've been invited in."

She backed away as he entered. _Oh, someone knew a secret._ Damon smiled, shrewdly. "I see someone's been a nosy little bee. Let me guess, Stefan broke down and told you what we are."

Elena's posture straightened, trying to look braver than what she felt. "Among other things."

"Well, I'm sure he purposely left a good chunk out. Since he told you what we are, I'm sure he told you all about Katherine then."

"He did. She was the one who turned you both." Elena licked her lips, gaining some courage. While Damon smiled at her scornfully. "Stefan also told me about Rosemary. About how you had loved her. About what happened, what he did. That he has been trying to make amends with you ever since but all you do is continue to make him miserable."

Damon's demeanor changed at the mention of Rosemary; he was losing his humor of toying with this girl. "Oh? He did, did he? Did he say anything on the probability of it being Katherine who caused her disappearance?"

"He did."

"Did he say that it was all his fault?"

"He screwed up, but how is it all -"

"After, Saint Stefan outed me to Rosemary, she agreed to marry him. I knew she was doing it to get back at me. Rosemary didn't know the nitty gritty with the light I was stuck in. I don't blame her. She was hurt and confused. But Stefan, he knew my plan, and made me out to be the bad guy...again. I'm going to let you come to your own conclusion on how Katherine took the engagement. A woman, used to getting everything she wanted with the snap of her fingers, spurned, rejected by her two little play things. Doesn't create a pretty picture, does it? My brother knew exactly what he was doing. Yet, I may have reason to thank Katherine soon. After all, if that vampy whore hadn't turned me, I wouldn't be getting what I always aimed for so soon. Stefan though, I will never forgive him. I promised him an eternity of misery; I'm going to keep it to him."

He was right, little Miss Elena didn't know a lot of the story, and he hid a smirk as he watched the cogs in her mind whirring. "He may have made some mistakes, but if he's trying to correct them…I mean...he's still your brother. That has to mean something to you."

"Which is why he isn't a pile of dust by now. See? The tin man does have a heart. Now, let's cut to it. I would like nothing more than to rip you apart right now. You are an exact replica of the girl who ruined my life for so long. But you are important to someone, who is important to me. So relax, you're safe...For now."

Everything said, he went upstairs, knowing where Alidah's room was. Grabbing a bag from her closet, he began stuffing it with anything he thought she'd need while she transitioned. Satisfied, he was about to exit, when Elena stepped in. He saw her terrified anger dissipate into dumbfounded shock.

"Where is she? What the hell have you done to her? I'll kill you if you hurt her!"

Damon sneered and loomed over the girl. "How about you take a step back, before you lose those judgey little eyes of yours. Unlike with you, Alidah is safe now. I found her out in the woods, sick and hurt. Apparently, you should have kept a better eye on her instead of going out on a date with my brother. Alidah will be living with me from now on. It's for the best, I'm sure your aunt will agree when I go and talk to her."

Elena reached out to stop him, "No, you can't do that. I don't know what game you're playing, but Alidah's not some toy you can play with until you're bored. None of us are. I'll tell Stefan and -"

He had grabbed her and pinned her on the wall. "Tell him what? I'm done being nice here. I have **way** too many things to do before the night is up and I'm over wasting the time on you. So let's be clear, when you talk to precious Stefan you just tell him I want my ring back, okay?"

Elena nodded, trying to meld herself into the wall. He smiled condescendingly, and patted her cheek. _Yep, plenty to do, and not much time. That was a little problem that would soon be fixed._

* * *

 **Thanks to my beta, Sable Supernova, for all your input. It really does help me :D... And thanks to all the reviews, your kind words really make me want to keep going on this and I hope you continue to like it!**


	13. A Silent Reverie

**"Tell her on how you feel, give her every say she needs to hear.**  
 **Give your heart, and say come take it.**  
 **And she will see you're a good man." – Salted Wound**

 **{Mystic Falls, Virginia: Summer of 1863}**

It was extraordinarily hot in Virginia. Everyone who wasn't obligated to work outdoors remained inside; trying to seek the little comfort they could in their homes. Under different circumstances Damon would have escaped to the taverns on the outskirts of town, but he was on a mission today. And getting loaded and taking down anyone that crossed him wasn't going to ease the nagging ache in him come tomorrow. He had still not gotten back on good terms with Rosemary, she was hurting, he knew from the second he let out he was signing up to fight that her heart broke.

"What about seeing the world? What about the ends of forever, Damon?"

He did want forever with her, but he also felt committed to aiding in the cause. Though, it came with the overlapping thought in his mind of gaining his father's acceptance. He pushed that particular thought aside. He wanted to make things right between the two of them. He couldn't just leave things like this, not with his Rosemary hurt and angry with him. He might not get a promise of waiting, but he at least wanted a goodbye. He bustled his way through the Graice Estate, knowing his way around here nearly as well as his own home. Up the stairs and through the left hallway. He was about to enter the room when a sight stopped him in his tracks. Peering through the slit of the cracked doorway he had found Rosemary; her back to him while she lounged in an extravagant washtub. Her white gold curl pinned up daintily.

"It's not polite to stare at a lady in such a state, Mr. Salvatore."

Shame wavered over him, and he looked away, about to give to his retreat.

"Seeing as it's no secret that I am not much of one, maybe you can come help reach my back for me. After closing the door behind you, of course."

His heart pounded into his throat. His hands have explored her before, but always with layers of clothing in between them. He smiled, entering with hat in hand. "I am never one to turn down a lady in need."

She smiled up at him, a sweet sadness in her eyes, "I thought we had established that I am not one, Mr. Salvatore."

"I wouldn't say that at all, my dear bird, but you are in a class by yourself. No doubt on that."

They were silent for a few moments, Damon looking down at her, noticing the contours of her body. With her knees tucked to her chest, she looked so tiny in the giant tub. "You look quite dashing in your uniform."

He looked down at himself, like he had forgotten he had put on the gray wool suit. "Thank you."

"It looks rather stifling though."

Come to think of it, now that he had reached his destination, the summer heat had caught up to him. He could feel sweat gathering upon him as the material of the suit refused to absorb it from him. "Maybe you could benefit from a soak as well."

His eyes jerked back to hers, taking in the quickening of her breath. He knew she was nervous, but she also looked determined. His eyes never leaving hers until he was stripped to his undergarments. Then she gave a shy smile and covered her eyes. "I guess I'll give courtesy. Just this one time."

He grinned, rushing to discard the cloth and get in the tub. Even with the two of them inside, the tub still had plenty of room. Yet Damon mimicked Rosemary, pulling his knees up. He stretched his arms out on the rim, bidding his time. "Rosemary, I didn't just come here to peek in on you. I'll be leaving in the morning and I couldn't bear it if –"

"I know, Damon. And I am sorry."

He looked up, startled. Those were not some of the words he was expecting to hear. What exactly was she 'sorry' for? He was dreading the next line to it would be, "I can't be with a dead man." She had perched herself on her knees and his breath caught momentarily as he took her in face to navel. His breath hitching further when she made her way over, settling on his lap.

"If you hadn't signed up, they would've taken you anyways." In the recesses of his mind, he thought he heard, "They always find a way to take you from me." But the words did not register as she gently kissed his jaw. "I just couldn't bear it if something were to happen. I won't talk like that anymore though, because thoughts like that only lead to bad things happening. But I want you to know, Damon Giuseppe Salvatore that no matter what happens I will be waiting here with open arms. I'll always be here to take care of you."

He brought her more tightly against him, skin to skin, their limbs twining in a way to make them look like a single entity. "I believe, it is I, who is to take care of you."

"We'll take care of each other."

The finality in her tone somehow put him at ease, and he settled on nuzzling the crook in her neck. Taking to breathing in the hefty aroma of citrus and woods that could only be her. For a time all that sounded were their breaths and heartbeats.

"This is nice."

He could feel her smile across his skin. "I'm enjoying myself as well. I must admit, this was not quite what I foresaw happening."

He leaned back and looked at her. "Oh? Do tell."

"It seems a tad selfish and silly now, but when I heard you coming down the hallway I thought that maybe I could seduce you into coming back to me."

He brushed a stray curl from her face. "You have bewitched me from the start, bird. There is no need to seduce me to keep me here. I am never letting you go."

She burrowed her face in his chest. "Well then, if not to have you here how about to get my back? That is why I let you in after all." She was smiling mischievously, the natural glow returning to her face.

Damon smiled back, "Of course, my dear. Oh! Speaking of seductions, I had brought this in the mild hopes you would keep me."

Rosemary turned her eyes soft. "There is no need for it, Damon. I have you."

He kissed behind her ear. One arm encircling her to him, the other swiftly searching his discarded clothes near the tub. "And I have you, love. But I want you to have this. This…Well…It belonged to my mother."

"Damon…"

"No, none of that. Here it is. Now, Miss Rosemary Graice it would be the greatest of honors, not to mention abundant happiness if you would accept this gift from me."

He had pulled around to face her, setting himself on both knees. The hope and light evident on his face as he held up the offering. It was a ring. _Of course it was a ring._ His mother's ring. It was a simple silver band, with tiny pieces of garnet embedded across the top. What caught her heart was the engraving inside the band. She took the ring from him gingerly, tracing the words with her pinky. _Lei ed io. Noi. Insieme come uno. Ora e per sempre._

"What does it say?" She already knew but she wanted to hear him say it.

"It's old Italian. It's supposed to mean: You and I. Us. Together as one. Now and forever."

"It's beautiful, Damon. But does this mean? I mean, with my age I don't think my brother would give me to you."

"We could run away together." He laughed when he caught her expression, kissing her knuckles, assuredly. "It's not out and about official. But yes, Rosemary, my exquisite little bird, I want you mine. Forever. I'll wait as long as I have to, to have you by my side."

She smiled up at him, tears beginning to cloud her vision. "You know the answer, Damon."

"Say it. Feed my ears the music of your answer."

She laughed, grasping his face in her hands. "Yes! Damon Salvatore, a thousand times over, yes!"

She handed him the ring so he could put it on her finger. The one with the pulse point to her heart. All being set right, and put into place they lounged into the tub together. Escaping the heat and the rest of the world for just a little while.


	14. The Leaper and the Leper

" **See I was dead when I woke up this morning.  
I'll be dead before the day is done." -Seven Devils**

The morning sun was barely blinking through the closed curtains, it was enough to wake Alidah, and her head felt like it was about to split in two. What happened last night? _Well, lets see: you came home from the doctor, sick, might I add. Then you wound up hallucinating with crazy dreams that had you trudging through the woods liked an insane drunk. That's when you ran into Damon and you sipped on each others' blood like wine, then he snapped your neck._ But why? _Because Damon's a vampire, duh. Isn't that what they do?_

Yet, it frightened her more that the bit of information didn't actually frighten her much. For some weird reason it felt like the existence of vampires was sort of common knowledge. But how? Why would she know that? She clutched her head, hissing through her teeth to calm the throbbing in her head. Alidah then carefully looked next to her, and, speak of the devil, found Damon. He was fast asleep, facing towards her. One hand was cupping his face, as if he had fallen asleep propped up, and the other hand reach out towards her. Had he watched her through the night? Did he know she would wake up?

It didn't really make any sense to kill her then leave her here. _You dummy, he's trying to make you like him._ Of course, all that babble about making her better. So this is what he meant. So was she a vampire now? Besides an aching head and a twinge in her neck, she didn't feel much different. At that moment her stomach decided to growl, looking for a clock she saw it was almost nine in the morning. She needed a coffee fix and some breakfast. The caffeine and food would help ebb the headache, as well. She also need to pee, badly.

Mustering up all her stealth she could, she wobbled from the bed to the en suite bathroom. After business was taken care of she washed her face and actually took a look at herself in the mirror. Any wounds from last night had disappeared, everything on her appearing normal. She caught sight of the clothes she was wearing and knew they had to be Damon's, the shirt and sweats a few sizes too large. _Oh, yeah._ She remembered him helping her change last night, the painstaking care he had taken with her. She looked back in on him and was glad he was still asleep. He was such a beautiful man. If not a stubborn asshole. She knew, that in his own way, Damon had been trying to help her. But she wanted to sob into his chest and pummel him for not asking her. Shouldn't it of been her choice to make? She felt grateful and cheated at the same time. Alidah tiptoed out of the room, hoping to get a meal in before deciding what to do next.

The kitchen was a thing of beauty, with its expansive hardwoods and modern fixtures. It would be any chef's dream. Except there was barely anything to eat. It made sense, a vampire didn't need regular food to fuel them, now did they? There was plenty of coffee though, thank God. And she was able to scrounge up some flour, and a handful of semi-mushy blueberries. It was enough to make some decent pancakes. There was no syrup, but she found a bottle of honey which would work just as well. She basked in the meal placed before her, the aroma to undinge her spirits. Not to mention, alleviate her headache. She had taken a few bites when she heard a door slam.

Alidah could hear familiar voices talking, and she made her way toward them. In the parlor, she found Stefan and a frantic looking Elena. "Morning folks."

They both looked startled, then, Elena ran to her. Pulling Alidah in a bone shattering hug. "Geez Lena, don't make me spill my coffee."

"Oh Ali, I was so scared last night. I wanted to come for you then, but Stefan said it'd be safer to wait until the daytime. And with what's happened to Vicki, and the way Damon talked last night...God, you have no idea how glad I am to see you right now."

Alidah pulled back to see the tears in Elena's eyes, as she gave the blonde a shaky smile. This time Alidah hugged back, coffee be damned. Oh, wait, she said Vicki? She had completely forgotten the poor girl last night. She looked from Elena to Stefan. "What happened to Vicki? Is she okay?"

The couple looked at one another, apparent not knowing how to phrase what was to be said. "Look Alidah, Damon and I...I guess you would say we're not typical. And last night, Damon must have encountered Vicki-"

"Is this about the whole vampire thing?"

Stefan gaped at her for a minute. "Yeah, it is. How much did he tell you last night?"

It was her turn to shuffle. "He didn't really say much, with words anyways. I had found Vicki unconscious in the woods, I was hurt too, Damon then found me, gave me some of his blood, and other things ensued."

Stefan took a step closer to her, his expression growing increasingly apprehensive. "What do you mean by things ensued? What happened?"

"Tell me what happened to Vicki first."

"I believe after Damon brought you here, he went back after Vicki, and put her into transition."

"Transition? What the hell's that?"

"That's when a person chooses to either die as a human or become a vampire. Vicki has to drink human to fully become a vampire."

"How does a transition take place, what did he do to her?"

She had a feeling what Damon did to her, he did to Vicki too. Well now, she didn't feel very special at all. But that meant she wasn't a vampire yet. So that meant she could still make her own decision on this. But she didn't care for either option.

"Alidah. Tell me what he did to you, please."

Elena was looking between the two of them, clearly confused. Alidah faced Stefan, his eyes pleading.

"I think you already know."

"Please, I need to hear what happened."

Alidah felt her body wind up, she was collapsing in on herself, when she shouted, "You want to know what happened? He drank my blood, I drank his, then he snapped my neck! That's what happened!"

"No!"

She looked back at Elena, who had her hands over her mouth in sad shock. Alidah felt her heart break at that look. "I'm sorry."

Elena embraced her again. "Don't be sorry. This is not your fault."

Alidah shrugged enthusiastically in Elena's hold, when did things get so damn complicated? There were too many things happening, making questions with no answer. Though one held a simple answer.

"I'm going to die."

Elena let out a sob in the blonde's neck. Yet Alidah felt strangely calm as she looked at Stefan, who nodded to her sagely. "So how long is there?"

"Usually twenty-four hours from the death point."

"What do we do?"

Elena wiped her eyes, and looked squarely at her. "Whatever you want to do."

They both looked to Stefan. "I think you both should go home, figure out what you want to do, and I'll meet you there in an hour."

"You want to know what I think?"

The three turned, seeing Damon at the top of the stairs. Elena took a step forward, her arm linking to Alidah's. "No one here cares what you think. You've damaged things enough, and you're not going to take anymore time than you already have."

Elena went to pull them both towards the door, but Damon caught Alidah's other arm. Holding them back, Elena gave Damon a baleful look. Elena looked over at Stefan, who moved forward, the two men about to standoff.

"No, please, there's no point in fighting now. Let Stefan take you home, Lena, and figure out what to do about Vicki. I'm going to finish my breakfast and talk to Damon. He'll bring me home in a little bit. I already know what I want to do."

Elena gave a doubtful look, but eventually relented. Stefan exhaled sharply, and reaching into his pants' pocket, pulled out a ring. Throwing it at Damon he turned, "You better make sure she's there in no more than an hour." Following Stefan out, who also gave her a look of uncertainty.

After they left she went back to the kitchen, hoping Damon would follow. "So, you're mad at me too."

It was more of a statement than a question but answered it as one anyways. "A little. But I kind of think I understand why you did it."

"Oh?"

She sighed, her breakfast was cold and soggy, she opted to just make a fresh cup of coffee instead. "I think, in your own way, you were trying to help me. You were doing good, you just went about it the wrong way. You're a leaper."

Damon went rigid at her answer, but laxed slightly as he turned to her. "A leaper?"

"Yep. You leap before you look, so you have no idea what lies below. You act before you think, so you have no idea of the possible consequences that could occur."

His lips parted at this admission, it was a perspective he had not thought of before. She reached out and put her hand on his. "For some reason, I think you care about me, and I think I care about you too, Damon Salvatore. I appreciate you trying to do right for me. But it wasn't your decision to make. So if you really do care for me, then you'll let me make my own decision. And respect it."

He leaned in closer, until they were nose to nose. "And what decision is that?"

She bit her lip, "I'll admit, I'm not fully a hundred percent. But I don't think I want to be a vampire, Damon, and if that's a path I do choose I'm hoping you'll honor it."

"You'd expect me to just let you go, let you die? As soon as I found you?"

"I expect you to be by my side on this. Spend the day with me, let me have today to be whatever I want. I have twenty-four hours to decide, let me enjoy them, Damon. Please."

Damon looked at her in disbelief before finally answering sternly. "Fine. I can do that. When it comes down to it, I know what you'll decide. Faced with it, no one wants to die."

Alidah smiled at him, hard-bitten. "I am a little scared, I guess everyone is afraid of the unknown. But I always knew my time would be shorter than others. That I would die sooner than I was supposed to. Never really pictured it happening like this though. Now, come on, people are expecting us, and I need some nourishment."

She went to leave but heard Damon. "Shouldn't you change? I brought you some clothes from upstairs."

"How did my clothes get here?"

"I packed a bag last night for you while I was out."

"You did?"

He nodded. Alidah pondered this for a minute, then smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. You might've saved a little time."

Changing her clothes, she texted Elena what she wanted to do. She didn't know how the day was going to go, but she was determined to make the best of it. Before leaving the house she grabbed a pen and notebook. Clamoring in Damon's car, she quickly marveled at the leather interior, then she ducked her head and got to work.

"What exactly are you writing?"

"Today's bucket list, there's a bunch of stuff I want to do. I know there's no way to do them all, So I'm picking the ones that are most manageable to do. Most, are pretty stupid, but still, I want to get as many off the list as possible." _I should probably write a will too. There isn't much to give, but I want it to go to the right people._

On the way back to Elena's, Damon went into the Mystic Grill, and to get a few muffins and coffees. She kept on keeping tabs on herself, silently. Was everything she was feeling: the nausea, dizziness, the anxiety. Were they because of the transition or the residue of the escapades from the night before. She was afraid to ask Damon. She didn't want him to think she was scared. Either for the fact that it would make him scared for her too or use her fear to say being a vampire would solve it all. The real problem was she didn't know what she wanted. No, she didn't want to die. And though her knowledge of vampires was, by far, vague, she didn't believe she wanted to be one either. Especially if she had to take an innocent person's life to save her own.

Altogether, she thought being a vampire was the worse of the two. No one should have to die twice. She looked out the passenger window, watching as all the people passed on the sidewalk. It was weird and sad, but life never stopped, people would go about their day without realizing the thousands of people that were going to die throughout the day. Fewer realizing it being caused by other means, like vampires.

She let out a deep exhale, she had felt good this morning, but after everything happening from the few hours left her head to throb again. She probably needed her oxygen, and though she took her meds before they left, Alidah was determined to make her final day without the tank. She leaned in the seat, feeling herself floating, he could fall asleep right now. Fortunately the slamming of the car door brought her back up, alert. Damon handed her the to-go bag and she set it in the floorboard. The contents heating her feet. She could smell alcohol on him, she wondered how much he drunk in there. Instead of asking him, she let it go, and sipped her coffee.

Pulling up, Alidah saw Bonnie's Prius already in the drive. _Time to get this show on the road._ It was quiet inside, as the two made their way into the kitchen. There she heard soft murmuring...and crying. _Dear God, please..._ Give her some strength, she didn't want tears, not today. Going in she felt all eyes on her as Caroline and Bonnie rushed to her. They hugged her tightly enough that she nearly lost her breath. When they dislodged, they smiled at her with wet eyes.

She smiled awkwardly. "Dumb question. But how much do you know?"

"Stefan and Elena told us everything."

Alidah casted a quick look at Stefan, who nodded with assurance. Of course. Him or Damon could compel them to forget later.

"So, what's the grand plan for today?"

They all turned to look at Damon. Alidah shrugged meekly. "There's no time to do any real traveling or anything, ergo, I decided I wanted a little piece of the past. There's so much that's change since I lived here last. Even my old home has been so remodeled that I hardly recognize it. I want something familiar, and I know the lake house has been left untouched for a good while."

"How far away is this blast from the past?"

"It's less than an hour away, it's out on Durham Lake. It's perfect. The cabin is nice and quiet, then there's the city nearby that has a bunch of touristy stuff to do. It'll be a vacation for all of us. So lets hurry up and we can get down there."

Bonnie and Caroline had already packed before coming over, and they went upstairs to help Elena get her things together. Alidah had told the girls Damon had packed something for her. Yet she didn't really put up a fight when Caroline insisted that men had no idea what women needed and would pack her a bag herself. So Alidah settled herself at the breakfast island, between the two Salvatores.

"You know you guys don't have to come with us. With Vicki transitioning too, she'll need some support."

Stefan gave a small smile. "Don't worry. With it being close by, one of us can come back and check on Vicki periodically. You may not think so now, but you will more than likely need one of us there. In some cases the urge to live outweighs everything else. You **are** partly vampire right now, Alidah. That means your primitive instincts could kick in, and, by accident or not, you may end up hurting someone. The choice will be up to you. But we need to keep this contained as possible."

Damon scoffed. "Leave it to my brother to suck the fun out of this. Pun intended. And what exactly are you talking about by 'one of us?' I'm not leaving her side through this."

He was getting agitated, the alcohol from earlier not having a good effect at all. Alidah placed, what she hoped, was a calming hand on his arm. "Whatever help you're willing to give, I'll be grateful for, Damon. Maybe when we get there you'll think it's short enough for you to run and check on Vicki. Just to see if she's okay. Now. Time's up for being serious. I want to have fun today. Ever since you boys got here, I've never heard you two laugh. I mean **really** laugh. I'm hoping to change that by the end of the night."

She grinned playfully at the two. "I mean it. We're going to be stupid and crazy. Just be kids. Act the age you look for once."

They both looked at her with a crazed amusement. As if, what she was suggesting, would be like climbing Mt. Everest. Well then. Perhaps it would be easier to try and grow another head.

"Ali? Where you been?"

She turned and saw Jeremy lingering in the doorway. She smiled, and gave him a hug. It would be kind of complicated to take him with them, and she really didn't want him to see her expiration. Not with the grief he already carried. She was glad things with them would end on good terms. Not long after the game, he had come to her and apologized. Their lives resuming, like nothing had happened.

"I got a bit sick last night, and ended up staying at a friend's house. Yeah, sounds weird saying it out loud, but I mostly just slept." It wasn't really a lie.

Jeremy chuckled. "You had Elena freaking out. It was pretty hysterical. She said you guys were going somewhere tonight, so I figured you'd want this before you left."

He handed her a small package, with a bunch of post marks on it. _Oh, this must be what Frey was sending...Oh my God, Frey._ How the hell had she forgotten her brother? She was dying and she hadn't thought about her brother. What was she supposed to say? _Hey, just thought you should know I won't be here tomorrow. Why? Oh, I'll be dead. Yeah, you know how bad those vampires are out here. Worse than mosquitoes._

Jesus. Tears were coming into her eyes, and she put her face in her hands. "Ali, what's wrong?"

She looked back up at Jeremy, scrambling for an excuse. "It's nothing, I'm overreacting. This reminded me I have a deadline coming up, and I don't know if I'll get everything done."

Jeremy smiled at her awkwardly. "Oh. Well, come on, it'll be fine. It's not like you can't do it tomorrow, right?"

Alidah smiled back. "You're right."

Jeremy left at that. With the sudden outburst hanging in the air, he looked glad to go.

"You okay?"

She looked back over at the other two boys and she shook her head, holding up the package. "This came in, from my brother. My brother. He's my only family. I know there's my aunt and friends. I know it's weird, but for so long he's all I had. And vice versa. How am I supposed to say I won't be here tomorrow?"

The brothers gave each other a pointed look, which she chose to ignore. "You don't have to tell him."

She looked up at Damon in surprised anger. ""How can you suggest that? I know you two have your differences, but you can't stand there and say you wouldn't reach out to Stefan if the roles were reversed."

Damon pursed his lips. Refraining himself from responding.

"You guys ready?"

Alidah turned to the overly cheerful group and smiled at them. Hoping hers didn't look as bad as theirs. Finally loaded up, they hatched the plan that the four girls would ride in the SUV together, no exceptions. And one of the boys could tail behind them. This being Damon. Stefan could check on Vicki, when all was secured, he'd come and join them. She sat in the back with Bonnie. Spacing out while the other three talked energetically.

Alidah was in and out of the conversation while she looked at her phone. There was no way she could not call her brother. They hardly went a few days without talking, and to be one another's comfort for so long Alidah could not allow it to be a stranger to tell Frey she was gone. Was there a way he could tell? With all the recent bizarre-ness that had been going on she wouldn't doubt it. They had always had an empathy link between them, and she wondered id he could feel her distress from so far away.

She turned behind her seat, seeing Damon puttering along behind them. She crossed her arms and put her head on them. _It's his fault this is happening to you. You might've lived sixty more years if not for him._ Surprisingly, this didn't bother her. She didn't feel anything harsh towards Damon. She, in an odd way, admired him for trying to help her in his leaper way. No, what was surprising her was that it appeared her decision had been made. She'd keep that information to herself for right now.

"What do you think, Ali?"

She jerked, turning to Bonnie, who as looking at her expectantly. She darted her eyes back and forth before giving an innocently confused smile. "About what?"

The three girls groaned. "Clubbing." Caroline turned from the front seat to look at her. "We have to go, I made sure to pack you something really hot. We have to dress up, get drunk and dance our troubles away."

Dance? That wasn't on the list. Maybe she should've added, 'not make a total jackass out of myself.' It was bound to happen one way or another though.

"It's up to you Ali. It's your day," Elena said. The tenderness embedding itself in each word.

She shrugged, not wanting to dash their excitement. "I'm not really planning on sleeping tonight. So get some stuff on the list done. Hang around the cabin like old times, then we can go out late."

The girls cheered, revving the mood. "We're going to be wild!"

Alidah giggled, leave it to Caroline to turn this into a rave. Wild, huh? She had never been wild, untamed. It seemed like a good a time as any to try it out. Everything would be fine. They'd hang around the cabin for a while, the words would come to her then, and she'd call her brother. It was going to be fine. But for now...

She rolled down the window, unbuckling her seatbelt, she grabbed the handle above the door's window and sat on the opened ledge. She bit her lip, smiling, feeling the air rushing at her. The October air filling her senses. She'd have a face rash but that was Caroline and her make-up skills problem now. She could hear them gasping from inside the vehicle.

"Ali! Get down from there!" Bonnie had scooted over and hung on her leg like an anchor. "What are you doing?"

She looked from Bonnie back behind them, and, very carefully, she waved a hand at Damon. She couldn't make out his facial expression but the flashing of his lights and the horn going was probably not an endearing sign. She could hear a faint 'ping' inside the SUV and Elena turned to her slightly.

"Damon says you need to get your butt in the car or he'll be forced to tie you down."

Caroline scoffed, tolerance was obviously as far as the alliance was going to go today. Instead of obeying she ducked her head back in. "Bonnie, I know you're going to think this is a come on, but I need you to hold onto my waist. Tightly, like for dear life."

"Why?"

"I need both hands."

Bonnie, had by now, grasped her waist as asked. Her arms circling Alidah's middle enough to secure her to the ledge of the window. "All right, again, why?"

Alidah grinned, toothily. "Number four."

Elena began slowing down as her bewilderment grew. "What's number four?"

"Glad you asked, Lena."

With her heart clogging her throat, she held her breath, and looked away. It was then she lifted her shirt and bra up, exposing her upper half. Just as quickly she fell back into the SUV, having trouble breathing as her laughter was choked out. The girls were squealing, and whoever was in the other lane honked appreciatively. This, making the girls laugh harder. Alidah clutched her sides, tears streaming, as she looked at her friends. _One down._

All of a sudden Elena stomped the brakes. Which was not fun for Bonnie nor Alidah since they had not refastened their seatbelts back on. "Dammit Damon!"

Alidah must have been laughing too hard to notice, that after her exploit, Damon had swerved around them and slammed on his own brakes. She thought, breifly, if he believed he was intimidating in his little stand-off. But at the moment it was funny. Alidah giggled gleefully as she watched him stalk to her passenger door. Yanking it open, before any of the girls thought to lock it.

Luckily, his eyes held a benign irateness, as he sternly pointed at her. "You. In my car. Now."

She had her hand over her mouth, the laughter out of her, being replaced with the post-giggles mania. "Hey, she's riding with us. That was the deal, the four of us together, and you, away. You're violating the agreement."

"Okay. First off, autocratic Barbie, there was no agreement. Second, whatever whim you're after was voided when you let the backseat turn the interstate into a floor show. So if you want to continue your little adventure the bird flies with me."

Caroline was still yelling even as Damon left, and got back into his own car. Waiting. "Everyone, relax, relax. It's fine, Care. We have to stop at the grocery store anyways. Maybe he'll be cooled off by then and I'll come back here for the rest of the ride. Lets leave it for now."

Caroline made a noise of disgust. "I don't know why he's treating you like this anyways. It's not like you're his girlfriend."

That made her tense, Caroline was right. Alidah had blindsided herself from titles and was just enjoying herself but she had no real idea what she and Damon actually were. With that she quietly got her bag, and trotted to the Camaro. Her previous high flattened to the ground.

* * *

 **Okay, ripped it into two parts. Things have been happening. Yeah. My beta is kind of MIA but I found a few more who may take a gander. You can never have too many eyes. But since the two weeks have almost been up, I felt kind of bad to leave things hanging on here. So I'm going to post this without a beta and pray to God it's not too horrible and follow-up more with one afterwards. Thanks for your reviews and I am trying to keep schedule it's just been a little difficult. I hope you can bear with me with my humps...Thank!**


	15. Leaves

**Things are changing;  
And I pray to God that we can remain the same.  
All I'm trying to say is our love don't have to change. -It Don't Have to Change**

 **{September, 2001 – Lyon, France}**

"Am I going to die?"

As soon as the words were out, Alidah balled her comforter over her mouth, and began another coughing fit. Íde sat on her daughter's bed, tucking the covers back around her. Even with the medications and tea concoctions they gave her she knew her daughter was still in pain.

She smiled at her pitifully. "No, my sweet, you aren't going to die. I won't let you. Your body is just trying to heal. You just had surgery. I'm afraid it might be a little while before you feel all better again."

 _There's something showing on the x-rays. Right on the outer expanse of her left lung. We may need to open her up to clarify what the obstruction is and remove it._

They did. It wasn't the first time they found something odd in her baby. They had found an in growth of bone that pressed on her lungs not too long ago. Recently, a mass cluster had grown from the marrow and spread from the bone onto her lungs. Heim had been nervous, on all counts. He was nervous for his daughter's condition, and if she would be all right. He was also nervous for their safety. Though they were of her kind, Heim was wary of their help. Íde seemed to be the exception to who he would trust. But it was their way, they were the cats and dogs of the supernatural world. Only little Alidah was the exception now, creating a makeshift treaty. For now.

"Can I go rake leaves with daddy?"

Íde looked aghast, bewildered by her daughter's mindset. She would never understand children. Never really being one herself she always had ration on her side. To see children change their minds so quickly was amazing. One minute they could be sick or hurt, wanting to grapple in pain, the next minute they were wanting outside to play like nothing had been wrong.

"I'm afraid not, sparrow, you need to stay in bed so you don't disturb your sutures."

"But I want to jump in the leaves."

Íde smoothed her daughter's hair affectionately, waiting out the huffing and pouting. "I know you do, but the leaves will still be around when you're better."

"It won't be the same. Daddy will have them raked up, then it'll rain. When it rains the bottom leaves will keep staying wet even when the top ones dry. Then I'll jump in and get wet and soggy leaves on me."

Alidah turned to look out the window wistfully. Íde smiled and kissed her cheek. "Tell you what when daddy's done I'll see if he'll come up and play you a song. Would you like that?"

Alidah nodded. "Tell him I'd like the saxophone, because I got the blues."

Íde laughed but quickly stopped seeing the cross look on her daughter's face. "Don't you look at me like that, young lady. See, your brother's come to visit you and you're making faces like that."

Íde had barely been able to detect the boy coming up. Since he became part of the family Frey had been a quiet boy. He adored his sister though. Being near her was the only time he displayed any real emotion. He was leaning against the door frame sheepishly. "How about I make us some cider and the three of us can play video games?"

Frey choked what would be a laugh for him. No, Íde was not good at video games. Call her old fashioned but she preferred to physically be doing something than smashing buttons. But it gave the kids an escape together when Alidah was hauled up in bed. Frey smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed quiet until their mom was out the door.

"I heard you talking about the leaves."

Alidah bit the inside of her cheek. "Yeah, I'm making a big deal out of it. I'm just...I'm tried of being in bed. I'm tired of stuff always being wrong with me."

Alidah let her muscles relax, sinking into her pillows. Frey presented her with one of his wry smiles in turn. "Close your eyes, I think I know something to make you feel better."

Alidah managed to hide her suspicious delight and did as her brother asked. "Don't open them until I say." She could hear him shifting, but held her eyes shut. "'Kay you can open them."

When she did she was faced with a red and gold leaf a few inches from her face. "Um, okay. You had me close my eyes so you could pull a leaf from your pocket?"

Frey still looked pleased with himself as he turned his head. When she did, she saw piles of leaves scattered over her floor. "Holy snot, Frey! How'd you do this?"

"I took one of the leaves outside and multiplied it in my head."

"Cute. But really Fry how?"

She resorted to using his nickname, secretly knowing it melted him though he pretended to hate it. Frey smiled contently, shrugging one shoulder while twirling the leaf in his hand. "Magic. Be nice and I might show you how sometime."

Alidah wrinkled her nose. Her brother could be very stubborn with his secrets. She knew he had a lot of things he wouldn't tell her yet. But that was fine for right now, because she had leaves. The crisp, woodsy scent filling the room. She grinned devilishly, before carefully, as to not mess up the sutures, proceeding to tackle her brother to the floor.


	16. The Leper Makes a Leap

**Lost in the playground.  
Late night nostalgia.  
Open the sky for me now. -Rubik's Cube**

They rode in silence for the most part, the embarrassment finally making its wave over her. _You just showed your tits to this guys. You didn't get a "woohoo!" or "nice," you got a, "get in the the car, you're making a fool of yourself."_ She had become mortified with herself. She sunk down into the groove of her seat, watching as the lines of the road turned into a yellow blur. Alidah was being lulled to sleep, when she got the feeling Damon was looking at her.

"Yes?"

She saw his grip on the steering wheel tighten. "I don't want you doing anything like that again for the rest of the day."

Her insides twisted. Caroline's words repeating in her head. _It's not like you're his girlfriend._ True, very true. Hell, have they even known each other long enough to be friends? Let alone be significant others. One bathroom encounter didn't instantly turn them into something more. He was just trying to do right for her, she was the one who threw herself at him. Any smart man wouldn't turn down a willing participant. So what right did he have to tell her what to tell her what to do? There was too much going on inside her head, she felt angry and humiliated. All Alidah wanted to do was crawl in a ball and cry. Everything was coming to fruition with her, and she was actually ready for the day to end. Regardless of the consequences. She realized she had not answered, and Damon was still looking at her from the corner of his eye. She sighed.

"Why?"

She could feel anger flaring in him. "Why? What do you mean, why? You could have gotten hurt, that's why."

She shook her head. "Okay. But I don't understand why you care. I mean, why? Why me? You could have done to me what you did to Caroline, so why didn't you? What makes me an exception?"

The look on Damon's face had turned into a distant contentment, a few moments passed and he took a hand into his. "You are my absolute exception, Alidah. I had different reasons for chasing after you in the beginning, and, though some of those notions are still there it's evolved into something more. Watching you, I learned a lot about you. You're a determined and compassionate young woman. You're a light in a sea of darkness for me."

He looked over and squeezed her hand tenderly. She gladly squeezed back. She thought for a moment and leaned toward his direction. "Okay, no more indecent exposure, or hanging out of car windows. But you said you had reasons for watching me before. What were they?"

Damon went rigid for a split second before leaning back. "I believed you were someone else. You have to understand, Alidah, whether you are or aren't, I love you, not just a past you."

He was trying to be confident and firm in this declaim but it came out in a sputter. He was not prepared for this conversation, and she kind of felt bad for bringing it up so suddenly. Yet...

"What do you mean? How can I be someone else?"

Damon sighed, licking his lips nervously. His unease was growing, and Alidah felt herself catching it. "I'm a lot older than I look little bird."

She snorted. "I kind of already figured that. Besides you're vampire persona, you're senility is a dead giveaway."

Damon smirked at her. "Anyways, my sweet little smartass, in the late 1800's, when I was still human, I met a girl. Her name was Rosemary Graice, and I fell hopelessly, irrevokingly in love with her. Meeting you, it was startling. You looks, mannerisms, your illnesses, they were all so identical in every way I couldn't help but be drawn to you. I wonder if somehow you're an ancestor of hers, but at the same time it's too...Ironic? Uncanny? It was all too surreal to be a coincidence."

 _You just reminded me of someone._ Stefan had said that when they had first met, was this possible? Could she have a distant ancestor that she replicated? Or could it be more? Could she actually be...?

"You think I could be her? How would that be possible? If I was her, wouldn't I have aged? Wouldn't I remember things? Like, oh, I don't know, you for example. I mean, come on, that's a little far-fetched. Just, what happened? I'm going to guess you were both in love, how did you lose her?"

Damon smiled bitterly. "Well, I could point a lot of fingers, but to make a long story short right now, I thought she was being held captive in a church. But before I got in, it had started to burn to the ground."

"The original Salvatore brothers, they were you and Stefan?"

"Mm-hm."

"You said you didn't believe the woman was in there."

"Correct."

"Because of me?"

"Yes, and before you I learned a fun little factoid from a witch through some of my travels."

"And? What'd you find out?"

"That there was a little fail safe for those rounded up in the church. They were actually encased in a tomb under it."

"They've been there all this time? Wouldn't they be corpses now?"

"Aw, my sweet, the people they rounded up were supernatural. Prominently vampires. Vampires will desiccate and turn into a husk but they won't die. A little blood and they pop back up. There's better ways to kill a vampire, stakes in the heart for instant. But that's a tale for later."

"You're wanting in that tomb aren't you?"

"A little, can you blame me for being curious?"

After a thought Alidah answered. "No, I can't, I guess."

They rode in silence again, but with their hands still twined. Her eyes raked his face. Too many gears were turning in her head than she would have liked. She sighed, Damon's eyebrow cocking at the sound.

"I think you owe me for tugging on my heart guts like that."

Damon grinned. "Oh? What exactly do you want?"

"Number two."

Damon's nose crinkled. "Pardon?"

Alidah laughed. "On my list, I doubt the others will really want me to, so I'm hoping to get your support. You'd be a hypocrite otherwise."

"Okay, I'll play. What's number two?"

"I want a tattoo."

"Oh, and why would I be a hypocrite if I say no?"

"Um, because you have one."

"You can't prove that."

"Shut up, it's on your damn arm."

He was teasing her now, and the mood was gradually lightening. "If you know so much what is it?"

"It's writing. It says, 'hic et nunc.'"

Damon nodded. "Very good. Just to add to your repertoire about me it means -"

"'Here and now.' I know. Parents with a Latin fetish, remember?"

Damon laughed. "I'm starting to recall."

"A good motto sometimes, when did you get it?"

Damon shrugged one shoulder. "I think it was around '47 or so. It was near to the end of WWII I'm sure."

"How'd you do it? Wouldn't it be hard for vampires to do that? Don't you have like alligator skin or something?"

Damon looked at her indignantly. "Alligator skin? I may have a few calluses but I'm a well-groomed vampire not a damned Godzilla lizard."

"I meant thick-skinned, armor plated, quit being so touchy. You know you're good looking, so stop acting like you're insecure. So, how'd you do it?'

Damon winced inwardly as he recalled the memory. "It is hard to do, and painful. The needle has to be continuously doused with vervain. It's wasn't very pleasant and I am glad to say I was plastered amiably."

"What made you get it?"

"Besides going with the peer pressure of everyone in the service getting one? I saw it in Matthew of Aquasparta and liked it. I thought it would be a good adage to live by. I admit to not be doing that lately, but I try. So what kind are _you_ thinking about getting? A rose on the hip? Skull and crossbones with mom etched inside?"

Alidah smiled. "Nooo, I do have some idea of what I want though. I've gotten a few sketches on my phone."

She twirled her finger on the screen until she got the folder brought up, showing it to Damon, who nodded approvingly. "I like the birds, don't know about the puffball."

Alidah pretended to be offended, cradling the phone to her. "Excuse you, it's not a puffball, it's a dandelion. My mom used to tell me if you blew away all the seeds in one breath then one of your wishes would come true. My wish is to be truly free, so free I could just fly away without a worry or care in me."

"Like a bird."

"Yes. Like a bird. A sparrow to be more precise, my mom and I liked those best."

"If you're sure, I'll take you somewhere, but Larry, Curly, and Mo are going to want to be there too."

"You think we could talk them into it? They've always been a little resigned on tattoos, well, except Caroline, but she only threatened to get one to piss her mom off when we were younger."

Damon smirked. "Today, I think you could ask them to rob a bank with you and they'd be fine with it."

"Nothing that extreme."

"And what else is on that little list of yours?"

Alidah shrugged. "I tried to narrow it down to ten things I thought would be possible to do today. Attempt to anyways."

"Which are?"

"You want me to ruin the surprise?"

Damon looked at her pointedly, his hand gesturing in a gimme motion.

"Pfft, fine. Well, you already know about the tattoo, and number four was to flash someone. Afraid you were kind of the dupe for that. Then there's: eat a bunch of crap food, win a fight, sing in public, maybe bungee jump, maybe learn to swim somehow, learn to play chess, and sleep outside under the star."

"A few clichés but alrighty. Also that was only nine, you said there were ten."

"Yep, that'd be number one, and that's only for me to know."

Damon pouted his bottom lip protruding. "You're mean. Be that way all you want, I'll find out eventually. And may I add, you wouldn't need to rush on this impromptu bucket list if you'd just pick someone to sip from. It's not as bad as you're probably picturing. It's not all about the fangs and gore. There's ways to keep it from being…messy, if that's what you're worried about. Or, if it's those morals or yours causing the dilemma I'm sure we could find someone around here with a few bad deeds notched up for them to deserve to die. Hell, I bet we could find a suicidal one and we could be doing them a favor."

Alidah kept her mouth clamped shut. She had hoped Damon would forgo the whole vampire speech. Yet she knew that he would try something sooner or later, it was his way. So she opted out of the conversation, glad something out the window caught her eye. "Oh! Freedmonk's Farm, that means we're close!"

She turned and grinned at Damon, who in turn gave her a stare that told her their previous case was far from closed. Luckily, he let it go for now. Gathering their supplies from the store, they piled everything in the SUV when Damon started to pull Alidah back to his car.

Caroline huffed. "Seriously, what kind of girls' day is this if you're going to keep taking her?"

Elena gave one of her half smiles. "It's okay. Damon told me about what you wanted to do, go for it, and we'll be surprised when you get back. It'll give us some time to get the house in a tad bit of order before you get back too."

"I should be there to help you guys set up."

"Yeah, that's kind of my point. Your OCD is as bad as Caroline's on stuff like that and you're not supposed to be worrying about anything today. So go, have fun, be crazy. We'll be there waiting for you. Stefan should be getting here soon and then when you get back we can decide where to go."

Alidah nodded, letting Damon guide her back to the Camaro. After fastening herself back in, she turned to him "You told her about my tat idea?"

Damon didn't seem fazed. "I thought she'd be the most level headed to deal with out of the whole cheer squad. I didn't think you'd want them all there anyways."

Alidah felt perplexed at herself, as a sudden bout of jealousy came over her briefly that was directed at Elena. She didn't like the idea of Damon talking to her privately, even if it was about her. It was like at the Lockwood party, like her nightmare when she saw another person inside Elena. That was the person these feelings were directed to and Alidah swallowed it down.

"I don't know, I figured we'd all be drunk by the time we got there."

Damon smirked. "I have a flask on me if you're interested."

"No thanks. Unless we're both going to be drunk and stupid, I'll pass."

Walking into the tattoo parlor, Alidah was hit with the odor of antiseptic and rubber gloves. It reminded her of hospitals. It didn't take them long before they were seated in the back. Her heart was giving her a painful thud, and she tried to assure herself that it was just the smell making her anxious. That it wasn't the transition screwing with her. Consequentially, the thought of it made her even more nervous. She tried to get comfortable in the chair, testing the weight of the armrests.

"Is it weird that I would be less nervous if this place smelled more like booze or motor oil?"

Damon chuckled. "That does dip lower on the normal scale; most people like to know that the instruments used on them are sanitary."

"It smells like a hospital in here."

Damon tilted his head to the side. "That scares you?"

Alidah smacked her lips in thought. She wasn't scared of hospitals. She had been in and out so much that they had become part of her life. She had almost become numb to the environment. No, she was not scared of them. But she didn't like them. She scrunched her nose and shook her head. "I just don't care the smell."

Damon scooted next to her, taking her hand. "I'm here with you."

Alidah grinned. "Now that's a perk and a half."

Damon grinned back.

Oh, it hurt. It hurt like hell. Maybe choosing her foot as the spot wasn't the best decision. But she gritted her teeth and stayed still. Seeing it completed made it kind of worth it. She had flexed her calf, admiring the work before it was bandaged up. Damon had gathered her up like a sack of potatoes to carry out, being nice to not let her put weight on the foot right away.

 _I'll keep you in my arms for eternity._

The voice was Damon's but his lips didn't move. He wasn't really displaying like he said or heard anything at all. But it was him, wasn't it? She was grateful for the help, her foot and head now beginning to throb in time together. _What the hell?_ Her eyes wobbled like pinballs trying to see straight, and after being seated in the car her stomach lurched. She chewed a few antacids from her handbag before resting into the seat. She could sense Damon seething as they made their way to the cabin. Anticipating steam coming out of his ears and fogging the car Alidah spoke up.

"Anything you would like to share with the class?"

Damon shook his head disapprovingly. "Yeah, there is; you're pale and you're sweating."

Alidah put a hand to her face, surprised to find perspiration beading across her. "I kind of wished I asked Jeremy if the doctors had called. I think they screwed me up yesterday."

"Are you kidding me? This has nothing to do with that, since last night that life is over. You're in the middle of a fucking transition, Alidah. And I think you're in denial about it."

Alidah sat up, his anger fueling hers. "You know what, maybe I am. I don't want to be mad; I'm actually wanting a good day here. If I had been given some kind of warning I might've been able to handle this better!"

"Here's a newsflash, you're dying. And if you don't drink some blood soon you'll be dead before tomorrow hits."

"Here's an update for you then, I was already dying. I had learned to be okay with it. I'm sorry you couldn't."

"I was trying to help you."

His voice was small, hurt. It made her close her eyes, regretful in snapping at him. "I know and I appreciate that. But I'm going insane trying to comprehend this all so quickly, so please, just let me ignore this for a while."

"It's not really something you _can_ ignore, little bird. You're paling, weakening, you're temperature has gone up; it's only going to get worse from here."

"You forgot to mention when I puked in your car."

"When you what?"

Today wasn't going as planned at all.

* * *

To be fair, she technically hadn't puked in his car, more along the lines of outside of it. She had gotten the window down in time. But pulling up to the cabin, and getting out she saw most had flung on the car door. She sighed. Hopefully, there would still be a hose set up by the house to rinse it off. Alidah was glad to see Stefan's beetle sitting in the drive. Except now what really caught her attention from everything was the house itself. So remarkably untouched.

Everything still there from the space cling-ons on Jeremy's window to the makeshift fort and tire swing that overlooked the lake. Alidah's chest nearly collapsed with feeling, it was overwhelming. It was beautiful. This was the first time she felt herself being at home in a while. She turned to smile at Damon, to revel in her gripping nostalgia to notice he wasn't looking. He had already looked at the damage to his car, taking care of it without her realizing, and was sauntering toward the house without giving her or anything else a glance.

The lightheartedness she had felt seconds ago begun to slip away as she made her way behind him into the house. She was greeted with Caroline nearly pouncing on her. "Oh my God, you got a tattoo? C'mon I want to see it!" She smiled at Care, sitting at the dining room table to remove her shoe. "It's awesome; you're a total badass now."

Alidah smiled, laughing as she turned her head into Caroline's shoulder. "I don't know about any of that, but it was kind of fun and painful to be a human canvas for a while." She squeezed the other girl's hand before turning to Stefan. "So how's Vicki?"

Stefan groaned, the sound worn and frazzled by the expenditure. "Confused, for obvious reasons. Terrified, freaked out. I've managed to get her to stick close to home. That way I won't have to track her, overall it's just…I don't know. I don't know what's going to happen. How are you?"

Alidah dropped her gaze. "About the same, I guess."

"There's still time for you to think things through."

"Damon wants me to be a vampire."

Stefan looked away. An expression crossed his features for a fraction of a second, but Alidah caught it. And saw that it clearly stated 'of course he does.'

Her voice was quiet. "I don't know if I want to."

"In my opinion, you don't have to listen to it, but I believe that would be the high-minded thing to do. If I hadn't let my bloodlust take over, and was able to think clearly, I would've probably stayed on that path. A lot of times I wish I had."

"Is it wrong that I'm glad neither of you did? Wow, out loud that sounds bitchingly selfish."

Stefan gave her a shy smile. "You're being honest. In my honesty, I am glad to be here with you. But like I said, it's still early. There's time to decide everything later."

Alidah nodded, sagely. That's when Damon came in from upstairs. "I'm going to look in on the Donovan girl, I'll be back later."

"Seriously? I just checked in on her. I thought you wanted to be here."

Damon threw his hands up in the air, agitated. "You wanted my help with her, now you don't. Quit being so changing your mind, brother, and my charity will only go a small way here. So you might as well take what you can get. Besides, I need a drink."

"Oh, of course."

Damon shot his brother a look before leaving. It made Alidah fidget uncomfortably. "He's mad at me."

Elena's voice rung out from the living room; where she and Bonnie were. "He has no one to be mad at but himself, so let's forget about him, and have some fun. What do you want to do first?"

Thinking of her list, she wanted to mentally crumble it up and fling it out the window. Mainly they lacked the time and opportunity, but more so she was mentally and physically drained. "You know what I want to do? I want to clean myself up, explore the house, and then eat a bunch of stuff I know I shouldn't eat. We'll see what to do after that."

She smiled at her friends and headed up the stairs; the familiar creaking setting her heart back to a normal pace. After fixing herself up to something that looked halfway acceptable she made her way around the upstairs. She marveled at how much had changed, and how other pieces of the house were left untampered. Though a lot had been stripped away, many of their things remained in her parents' room, as well as her half of the room that she had shared with Elena.

She sat on her old bed hearing it creak to adjust to her increased size. Alidah looked at the bedside table and was happy to find her old music box. It was simple box, with an intricate bird carved out at the top that was then layered with glass. So the owner could look at their treasures inside. The treasures she had were mainly old notes, a few friendship bracelets made at different day camps, an old mood ring her mom gave her, and a band-aid she'd gotten that sparkled like a rainbow when held to the light. Before they moved she had given the box to Elena so she would bring it here. Her parents had kept promising they would return to the lake house someday. Yet they never did.

Like her room, her parents' room was barren, except for the aligned fixtures and bed sheets she had been accustomed to. She looked through the closet finding boxes of odds and ends until she yelped in glee at spotting one marked – 'Heim and Íde.' She yanked open the box, finding some blankets and old clothes. She smiled, her eyes misting, as she rubbed the sleeve of what had to be her dad's bomber jacket. _Frey would like this._ Remembering she needed to get in touch with him, Alidah sat on the edge of the bed, still holding onto the jacket.

Her brother was strong, he always has been. Even the day she had found him, clinging to life, she felt his strength. He would give strength as she would give comfort. So, hopefully, since she still could not think of the perfect words that would convey the entire she wanted that somehow they would get across. Something simple. That she loved him. That she hoped what she was doing was best. Please don't be mad. Keep being strong, and don't hold to grudges. Just hold onto her memory if it will give him comfort. The phone was ringing before she realized she had dialed the number. She held her breath, waiting for him to answer. One ring, two rings, three, four, five. _Hey, you got Frey. I'm kind of a big deal, so excuse me for not picking up. I'll return your call if I feel like it. Thanks! -Beep-_

She hadn't expected this, and it took a second to find her voice again. "Frey, it's me. Something's happened. I need you to call me as soon as you can. Please, it's important. I really need…I need to hear your voice. I love you. Bye."

She clicked the phone off. _Yep, nothing going right for me today at all._ She crept back downstairs and heard laughter. She looked and saw everyone gathered on the floor around the coffee table. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Ali! We found some scrapbooks on the bookshelf. Come take a look with us."

Alidah sat herself between Bonnie and Caroline as she looked down at a former life. She smiled looking through the pages. She smiled looking through the pages: the four girls dressing up a poor three year old Jeremy in a dress, all their families there roasting marshmallows on the outdoor pit, Elena swimming with a shark fin on her back while Alidah was perched on her mom's shoulders, many pictures of both sets of their parents being goofy and carefree, so much happiness spreading through the pages.

"Lena, remember when our moms would threaten to show this to our boyfriends?"

The question got some rising eyebrows as Bonnie giggly pushed it to Stefan. "We should keep their wishes."

"Bonnie!"

Elena slammed her hand over the picture, a blush creeping from her neck to her face, making the other three girls laugh harder. "Lena, who cares? We were kids, it's nothing to really be embarrassed about. Now if we show Stefan the one from the other day where we reenacted it, that'd be bad."

Elena rolled her eyes at Alidah, and then turned to Stefan. "It's us running through the sprinklers when we were little."

"Naked."

Elena groaned, making Stefan laugh. Elena turned back to the blonde with a murderous glint in her eyes. "What? We all do weird stuff like that when we're kids. You did strange things when you were a kid, didn't you, Stefano?"

Stefan scratched his chin, mildly amused but not wanting to be on the spot. "When I was young, about seven or eight, I had a tendency of burying stuff and waiting before digging it up again."

Alidah grinned. "Awww, you wanted to be a pirate?"

Stefan nodded timidly. "Yeah, I kind of did. Damon would tell me all these stories about the ships at sea. No rules or obligations. Just do what you feel like. Sounded like paradise back then."

Elena put a hand on his shoulder, giving a soft smile which Stefan returned tenderly. It made Alidah happy that she could see them begin to reconcile. The doorbell rang, and, on cue her stomach rumbled. Being full of full fat, processed, bacon-y goodness the group ventured outside. Turning into kids and playing on the tire swing that soon developed into a game of tag. As she was running she glanced behind her seeing that she got at least half her wish, as she watched Stefan chase behind them. The look pure unadulterated, childlike happiness washed over his features. He looked genuinely happy, and it swelled her heart a little bit.

The sun would be setting soon, and Alidah went to shower. The girls following her lead so they could get ready for the night. Walking through the shower steam to her room she saw the outfit for her laid on the bed. _You have got to be kidding me, you guys._ Before getting dressed, Alidah sat in her robe staring at a can of coke that was on the vanity. She looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Bon."

Bonnie smiled, looked quite enticing in her ruby red romper. "And how come you're not ready yet?"

Alidah shrugged. "Just thinking."

Bonnie nudged her. "About?"

"All this weird shit, and how I'll probably never get any of the answers I want to them."

Bonnie chose to ignore the inclination. "You never know. I'm still in cahoots trying to figure out everything from my lineage. Maybe we'll find the answers together."

Alidah smiled, scooting the can of cola towards Bonnie. "Want a sip?"

Bonnie looked at her skeptically. "Please Bon."

Bonnie tentatively took a drink, eyeballing Alidah while doing so. "Okay, what was the point of that?"

"It didn't taste different?"

"No, not really. Why? What'd you do to it?"

"I wanted it to taste like Pepsi."

Bonnie shot an incredulous look. "For real? You turned a Coke into a Pepsi? Why?"

Alidah smiled. "I don't know. To see if I could I guess."

Alidah took the can and drank. "I don't know what you tasted, but that's definitely Pepsi."

Bonnie smiled, getting up. "Just get your crazy ass dressed or I'm sending Care in here."

Peering at her reflection, she had to admit she did look pretty good. Her hair straightened in a half up, half down sort of style, the black dress: long sleeved but the hem barely making it to the middle of her thigh, and matched with some sexy stockings and heels that she hoped she could walk in. It made it relatively easy to get into the bar, matched with herself, Elena with her sequined silver halter dress, Caroline's green and gold mini strapless dress, and Bonnie strutting her stuff in her red romper; they probably didn't need Stefan's compulsion to get in.

It was dark and loud, smoke and strobe lights illuminating the path. Stefan got them drinks and the girls held in their glee at the idea of getting away with it. After a few rounds the other girls were getting jumpy, wanting to get out and dance. Alidah did her best to grin and shake them off. The alcohol had obviously taken ahold of her friends, but had only grazed her with a buzz. She was able to convince them to go on ahead, that she would join them after a few shots of the liquid courage. She watched them dance, laughing to herself a little as it took them a few moves to get coordinated again from the alcohol. She and Stefan kicked back shots, watching him do it with ease that appeared to give him no effect. While inside her a nice fire was building in her belly. She let her fall back against the booth.

"I think I'm going to do something stupid."

Stefan eyed her from across the table. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

Alidah quickly made a mental note to not wear heels when sitting in a booth, especially when you're sitting in the booth trying to get wasted. She shimmied out of the seat, straightening the dress, before she took one more shot for luck. Turning, she pointed to the stage. "I'm going to make a complete fool of myself and see if they'll let me sing. I suggest you find your lady, good sir, and get a dance with her."

She tried her best to walk with as much deftness as she could find, trying to convey enough confidence to get up there. _Why the hell am I doing this?_ Before giving herself an answer, she was faced with the disc jockey. She was either a brilliant charmer or they didn't really care because they let her up there with just a wave of a hand. She was elated that she was tipsy enough that the crowd had turned into a faceless blur; it was some added assurance on her behalf. She could pretend she was in her room, singing into whatever she grabbed to be her microphone. She leaned into the stand as the jockey played the music she requested.

"You're no good for me. Baby, you're no good for me. You're no good for me. But baby, I want you, I want you, I want…"

The music and liquor had set her ablaze, feeling like she was walking a tightrope high in the air. Now that she was across the line she felt exhilarated. The music was turned back on and she found her body moving along with the crowd on its own volition. She would never see these people again, even if she wasn't moving in exact time to the beat and she looked a little awkward, who cares? It felt good. She swayed her hips, her hands running along her hair, and she sighed. She felt free. She barely gasped when a body pressed itself into hers. A hand splayed itself across her stomach; she took note of the ring before leaning her head back.

"I was worried you weren't coming back."

"And miss your performance? Miss the pitiful scrap of fabric that can't possibly be legal to call a dress? I don't think so. I don't believe there's anyplace else I'd rather be at the moment, little Alidah."

The liquor was still pumping in her veins, furling inside her. She turned to Damon, licking he lips innocently. "I'm glad. There's no one else I want here more."

His lips parted in surprise, and she took the opportunity to pull him into a heated kiss. He pulled her tightly against him, feeding her arousal as he lavished her mouth with his own. After a while they pulled away, breathless, Alidah panting into his neck. She toyed with the buttons on his shirt, looking around. "I'm sure we could find some privacy up through there, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon looked to where her eyes were leading, at an upstairs room that was probably storage or held the audio equipment. He sped her up there, both glad there was no one to compel and for the lock on the door. Damon set her on a desk, pressing himself between her legs, before continuing his ravaging of her again. His mouth sealed over hers, making her shiver, and the action causing uproar of stirrings within her. His tongue lapped against hers, and Alidah wasn't quite sure what to do with hers. The result was something like a thumb war, making Damon smile against her lips.

She gave him a playful growl, knowing he was laughing. She undid his shirt, letting it fall on the floor, wanting to his flesh on her. Damon took her hands away, and pushed her back on the desk so that she had to prop on her elbows. She tried to give him a sultry look, wanting to express how much she wanted him. That she needed him. She tried to sit up to run her hand along his chest, anticipating the feel of muscle rippling under her fingers, but barely got a caress in when he pushed her back down. He wrapped her legs around him, pushing the bottom of her dress up to her waist.

Damon finally gave a growl back, a firm predatory one, as his hands slowly crept up to the tops of her garters. He snapped them against her a few times, watching as the pale skin turned into a nice creamy red. The action made her moan aloud, her core clenching, the need for him to fill her, to make her whole climbing higher. She pressed herself down against him feeling his arousal on hers. She threw her head back, completely transfixed on the sensation. Damon towered over her, a longing appetite clouding his eyes. She craned her neck up, wanting to be kissed, bitten; she really didn't care at this point. He leaned to her, his lips a hair of a fraction from hers, but never reaching. A tease, sharing only the breath between them.

Alidah ran her hands down his back, raking her nails along him. The glint in his eyes became fierce, resulting in him ripping the top of her dress down the middle. Her breasts were aching, getting heavy from the anticipation of his touch. "Please Damon, I fucking need it."

He knew what she needed, but he wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to hear those filthy words of desire from her beautiful lips. That she belonged to him, only him, and all it entailed. She knew what he was waiting for and let out in a breathless hiss. "You, Damon, I need you. Ta bare meg. Knulle meg, jeg er din. Only you, always. Please, I want this with you. Can't you feel it? I'm so wet and throbbing, please."

Her mewling touched something in him, as he caressed her body. He could feel the heat emitting from her skin. Yanking the bra down, exposing her to him, he saw how hard and puckered her nipples were. She had been right, he could feel it. He could also smell it. The scent of her arousal was so pungent, it took everything not to plunge into her and feed. He wanted to mark her, scorch himself into her, possess her, make her scream in need until she was a writhing mess.

He suctioned a nipple into his mouth, rolling the studded peak between his teeth. Her back arched, her arousal clouding her. After plumping her breasts with his mouth and hands, he began to trail his fingers between her legs, and moved her panties to one side. He groaned, seeing her pink and glistening. He ran a finger gently through the slit, causing her to cry out in surprise, and brought the finger to his mouth to taste. It was clean and sharp, and it hardened him even more; a feat that seemed improbable.

He bit down on her earlobe. "Your cunt tastes so sweet, little bird. When we have time and a bed I'm going to devour it properly."

Alidah turned her face away, flushed. He grabbed her chin and turned her back to face him, before placing a bruising kiss to her lips. His hand descended back down to dip his fingers into her, his thumb encircling her clit, making more lubrication to leak from her core. She was tight, and the small whimper of pain indicated he should have started with one finger. It broke him and he leaned back, pulling his hand away.

"You're a virgin."

"Fuck, Damon – What? Who cares?"

She was trying to grind against him again, and he untangled himself from her. Two halves divided. "I do, Alidah. I care. I'm not fucking you in a storage room, when it's your first time. No, just no."

With that he grabbed his shirt, leaving her alone. Her lust waning, she cleaned up as best she could, though with the broad gap her bra was very visible. She went through the crowd, eventually finding Bonnie and Caroline sitting at the bar.

"Hey, Ali! You missed it, there were some college guys here, and they totally started flirting with us! They even invited us to a party! Oh, it was amazing, and – Ali, what happened to your dress? And hair? Are you okay, what happened?"

Alidah shook her head at the blonde's inquisition. "I'm sorry. I don't want to be the one to ruin the fun, but could we please go back to the lake house? I want to scrub the makeup off my face and get into some sweatpants."

Bonnie got up from her seat, putting an arm around her. "Yeah, of course. Let's find Elena and Stefan and we'll get out of here."

She felt everyone looking at her, but no one asked or said anything. She was thankful for that, she felt defeated. A sour taste forming where Damon's sweet flavor had once been. She had crossed her arms over her chest, hoping to cover herself the best she could while they made their way through the parking lot. "Finally, it took long enough for all of you to get out of there."

They turned, seeing Damon's shape under a lamppost, with a girl. The girl couldn't be past her early twenties and the way she rocked back and forth to keep her balance, and staring with vacant eyes said to everyone that she was intoxicated. Or compelled. "Damon, what are you doing?"

Stefan had stepped forward, torn to whether stay and protect them or try to fight the girl away from Damon. "Come on, brother, you know exactly what I'm doing. After all, it is what you did to me."

Damon stepped forward, pulling the girl alongside him, until they were all standing close together. "All I'm trying to do is give Alidah a nudge in the right direction. Remember? A dangle of the worm on the hook for a fish, right? Give her a whiff and the bloodlust will take over."

Damon turned to Alidah then, the webs etching across his eyes, the eyes themselves darkening, red where white should be, his fangs protruding. In a flash he had bitten into the girl's neck, blood oozing steadily from the wound as Damon threw the girl forward.

Damon grinned, the blood dripping from his mouth. "You know you want a taste."

Alidah could hear her friends talking fearfully, trying to calm each other down. She blocked it out, taking a step forward. She took the girl in her hands, Alidah looking down at her. She was way out of it, not even making a sound when Damon took a chunk out of her. She was slumping over, her eyes rolling in her head. Damon looked pleased with himself, stepping back, waiting for her to make the kill. Sadly, for him, there was no hint of hunger in her. This, this was just sad; it was shooting fish in a barrel. She felt sorry for this girl, being taken because she looked the most fragile and was within reach. Alidah did her best to push the girl in Stefan's direction, hoping he'd get the idea to get her away from the scene.

Alidah heard a snarl, and turned back to Damon. For the first time she felt afraid of him. His fangs were bared and he looked ready to attack anything in his path. He sped to her, taking her hard enough to leave marks on her arm, shaking her, rage full. "What the hell is the matter with you? You're letting yourself die, can't you fucking see that? Just drink and get it over with!"

Alidah looked away, sadly shaking her head. "I can't, Damon. I'm sorry, I just can't. Please, understand. I'm not doing it to hurt you and I don't want to leave you…but this isn't something I want to be."

She placed her hands on his, only to have him push her away. Damon's face had almost returned to normal, and he nodded viciously. "So that's it, huh? You're just giving up?"

Alidah smiled morosely. "I'm afraid I don't see it that way, Damon. To me I'm not giving up, I'm just not giving in."

With that Damon took off, leaving Alidah a sobbing mess on the pavement.

* * *

It was past midnight, and everyone else had fallen asleep. Alidah couldn't blame them; it had been nothing but chaos today. But she wouldn't let herself sleep; she wanted to be up and aware. Feel something until the end. She opted to make a pot of coffee and eat one of the cupcakes they had gotten from the store. She looked at it for a moment in wonderment before dipping her pinky through the royal blue rosette frosting. She groaned in satisfaction as the sugary vanilla taste coated her tongue. She bristled a little, hearing the creak of someone coming down the stairs.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now."

Turning, she propped herself on the cushions of the couch. "To be honest, Stefano, I thought you had already left. I don't want to know what you've been doing up there with Elena for that long."

She got a better look at him, seeing he was fully dressed. His leather jacket in hand. He smiled flopping on the couch next to her. "For your information, all we did was talk."

"Oh? What about, may I ask?"

Stefan suddenly looked uncomfortable, running a hand through his hair. _Wow, that's not a total giveaway._ "Come on, Stefan, if it's something just between the two of you I won't touch it. But if it has to do with me or this whole jumble of a situation, then please tell me. My clock's counting down here, don't hold things back."

Stefan looked at her. "Multiple things. Mainly, I was trying to convince her to let me take you back with me. I know that sounds mean to take you away, I was just wanting to try –"

"No, I get it. Actually, I had hoped you'd take them with you. I want to spare them from finding me in the morning too. I didn't think they'd go for it though."

"You're right about that. Elena was absolutely a no go on the idea. She wants to be as close to you as possible during this."

"Admirable, if not traumatizing. They're asleep now; can't you pile them in your car and take them home?"

Stefan smiled hesitantly. "Alright, you don't want Elena to hold a grudge. I understand. She can hold one for a good long time. So forget that, what else were you talking about?"

"I guess you have a right to know. We were talking about my past, when I was human. Back then there were these _girls_ I knew –"

"Was one of them Rosemary?"

Stefan's face jerked to hers. "Yes. How do you know about her?"

"Damon."

Stefan threw a hand up. "Uh-huh, of course." He gave her a look of sympathy. "He left you upset, didn't he?"

Alidah managed a wry glance. "You could say that."

"I'm just happy he didn't get the chance to really do anything."

"Oh, I think he could have done something if he really wanted to. He could've gotten past you, and forced me to drink that girl's blood if he really wanted to. But he didn't. I told him I didn't want to, and though he hated not doing something about it, because it was what I wanted, he stepped down. And that speaks volumes to me."

Stefan nodded, obviously having a different aspect about the situation. "So, do you think I'm Rosemary too?"

"I…I don't know. It was astonishing when I first saw you."

"Who was the other girl you were talking about?"

"You are getting nosy. But her name was Katherine, she came to stay with my family not long after Rosemary moved to Mystic Falls. And then Elena found the pictures I had kept. It didn't go over too well. With you looking like Rosemary, and Elena looking…like Katherine."

Alidah rubbed her forehead. "So we both look exactly like someone else? Awesome, wonderful. This all keeps getting better and better."

"Let's forget about it then. What were you doing down here?"

"I was gloomy, so I thought I'd alleviate it with some sugar. All the crap, the bullshit fight with Damon and the fact I can't get ahold of my damn brother. It's not fair. I don't know what to do. I don't know why he's not answering. I've called about a dozen times. I don't want to leave things unsettled. Would you do me a few favors, Stefano?"

"Of course."

"I did write a letter on the ride here, to Frey. You know, just in case sort of thing. Would you give it to him if he doesn't call back in time?"

"No problem, what else?"

She paused, wringing her hands. "I know after such a long time you've lost faith, but please, be patient with Damon a little longer. I can see it in him, that he can make the turnaround. He just needs time, and support. He loves you, Stefan, I know it."

Stefan nodded grimly, and though she was doubtful he'd do it, she decided to trust him. "I'm going to get the letter really quick."

Retrieving the envelope, she found the package in her bag. _Frey's package._ She carried it downstairs with her, along with the letter. "What's that?"

She held out the package. "It's the package I got from Frey this morning; I had forgotten to open it."

She ripped into it, finding a note and a necklace. She picked up the note first.

 _Birdie,_

 _I'm coming for you. Please, just stay within the ley lines until I get to you. There are people looking for you. I think they're the same ones who have aunt Brigid. Please keep safe, and your head low. They shouldn't be able to find you where you are._

 _Love,_

 _Frey_

"Oh my God."

Stefan perked. "What's wrong?"

She handed him the note and started to pace. She held the necklace in her hand. Under different circumstances, she'd take the time to admire how beautiful it was. A clear crystal that reminded her of one of aunt Brigid's prism gems. Some of the sides were pinkish and she knew if she held it up to the light a patchwork of rainbows would fall through it. It was connected by an elaborate chain of silver and she slipped it around her neck. It was simple and beautiful. It was something her brother picked to give her, her brother who was now in danger. They were all in danger.

"What the hell are ley lines?"

"I'm not sure; I think it's maybe the confines of a city or county line. I'd have to look it up to be certain."

Alidah waved the idea away, tears falling as she collapsed back onto the couch. "It doesn't matter; it's too late for me. I'm going to die scared for the ones I care about. And knowing there's nothing I can do to help them."

She sobbed quietly, trying to sniffle back some of the tears. She felt Stefan near, putting a comforting arm around her. She allowed the gesture to take over her and fell into him. She cried into his chest; crying for everything that would happen when she was gone. She cried until the floodgates went dry, lingering in Stefan's hold as she caught her breath. "I'm sorry, I muffed up your shirt."

Stefan smiled lightly, trailing his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the remaining tears. "Don't be sorry. It's just a shirt."

She looked at him, her vision still murky. "I know you want to leave, but would you maybe stay and watch a movie with me?"

"I don't **want** to leave. But I do need to see if Vicki's okay. But I'll be happy to watch a movie with you for a little while."

They sat close together on the couch, Alidah's head resting on Stefan's shoulder; his arms spread alongside the couch. She had decided to indulge in her nostalgia and settled on James and the Giant Peach to watch. She had seen the movie before it happened, but when her parents died she began watching the movie more times than she could count. No, not because her aunt was cruel. And, no, she was not all alone that she resorted talking to bugs. But she had felt stranded. Like James, she wanted to fly somewhere, create a new family, a new life. Her eyelids drooped closed as the peach stabbed itself on the Empire State building.

A sound jerked her awake, and she found herself in the dark. Alone. Stefan had been sweet and propped a pillow under her head and covered her with a blanket. She looked at the clock above the television and saw it was close to four in the morning. There was still time to do number ten, fall asleep under the stars. Let the sky open up and take her in. She was surprised to find her body was so heavy getting up. It weighed her down, her muscles aching. She felt like she ran a marathon. Regardless, she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and made her way outside. She settled on an expanse of rock that overlooked the lake and mountains.

 _Come to me._

Her ears perked. "What?" Okay, she was hallucinating now. That's great.

 _Come to me, my sweet Sparrow. Let me take care of you._

She knew that voice, and she stumbled in the water. Getting in waist deep before she realized what she was doing. "Mom! Mom, where are you?"

At that moment, somehow, the lake managed to produce a wave. Enormous enough to crash over her, pulling her to the bottom. It was then that everything for Alidah went black.

* * *

 **Wow, I bet you thought I was gone, didn't you. No. It's just, well, life in general. Everything's starting back then taking so long thinking of stuff. And my beta's still MIA and haven't found a new one. (If you're reading this, and you are one. And you happen to like the story PLEASE pm me.) And I was nervous – I haven't wrote a sex scene really and I don't know…Hope it's okay. I'm starting to knit everything together though and hope to update better than I had. I'm going by ear right now hoping it's okay. Plus, I'm trying to get in contacts with the admins to fix the problem with them showing web links on the profile. It's messing with the Polyvore accounts.**

 **Thanks for Sticking it Out with Me!**

 **Nowegian: Ta bare meg, knulle meg, jeg er din**

 **English: Please just take me, fuck me, I'm yours**


	17. That First Moment

_**~Turn, look, look out and see~  
Do you see me? Because I think I see you.  
~I've been some other place~  
The wind that I chase, it all just leads back to you.**_

 _ **-Run to You**_

 **{Mystic Fall, VA: May 1994}**

"I wonder where everyone is."

Íde had stopped the wheelbarrow to look at her friend, Miranda Gilbert, in bewilderment. Miranda only shrugged. "Do you mean here at the park or the world in general?"

Íde smirked at her friend before casting another glance at the deserted landscape. "Funny. I'm just saying, it's been a beautiful weekend, it's surprising more people aren't here."

"More for us then."

Miranda was indicating the walnuts they had come for. It had been the first weekend the two families both had the weekend off at the same time. Along with the counteracting bizarre weather leading to the walnut pods to mature and drop early, the two matriarchs thought it would make for a good outing for everyone. Though they're husbands bailed on the actual gathering, having to run a last minute errand, they had promised to meet them to lug the wheelbarrow in the truck and to bring lunch for them all.

"It's too bad Liz couldn't come."

Miranda sighed. "Yeah, between her graduating the academy, her fights with Bill, and taking care of Caroline the woman doesn't have a spare moment to breathe. It's starting to seem like everyone around us is having problems, what with poor Sheila, and everything she's had to deal with since Abby took off. I just don't understand how she could do that to them. Abigail was my best friend, I thought I knew her better than that."

This was not a conversation Íde was hoping for. The Bennetts had refused to tell the Gilberts what threats were posed against their family, mainly in the fear that their worry would create more danger for them. After losing her ancestral magic, Abigail had left town, wanting to keep her own daughter safe. So Íde couldn't cast shame on the young woman, though there were residual pangs of regret for not helping her. Abby might not have had to lose her magic if Íde had only stepped in. But it would have breached too many barriers and put her family in conflict. It made her fell downright evil when she thought it wouldn't matter either way. If Abigail won, which she had, meant Íde and her family could remain for several more years safe and undetected. Whereas if she had failed and the young Gilbert had been killed, then it might have meant her own daughter may have been able to skip a string of events that never seemed to end with the doppelgängers. But the latter persevered and the small town resumed to its regular ambiance.

Íde looked ahead, watching her daughter play with little Bonnie and Elena. They were traipsing through the grass looking for the scattered walnut pods. Which they had come to believe were really tennis balls, due to their green shell. She looked at their chubby cheeks and legs, eyes gleaming to the brim with innocence and potential. She wanted to convince herself it was fine that this was her life, that all there would be to worry about was: barbeques, school events, and maybe the occasional divorce of someone in town. But she knew better. And though it was easier to stay under the radar alone, she knew her daughter would need a few allies to help with what may be placed on her. Admitting to herself, it was actually nice to have some of her own as well.

"Did you hear me?"

Íde jerked in Miranda's direction. "Sorry, no, what'd you say Randy?"

"I was talking about those murders that happened in Oregon. Apparently police released it was the eldest son who was behind it, can you imagine that? Killing nearly your entire family, and for what, according to the reports there was no motive for it. So what was the point? I mean, how does a child even think to do something like that? How does the family not pick up that something was off about him?"

"Age really doesn't matter when it comes to that; from the sounds of it he was psychotic, and if he wanted to hide his intentions from people he would've found a way.

Miranda had begun rubbing her arms as if she were cold, since it was seventy-eight degrees out today the gesture had to be more out of discomfort. Íde went to comfort her friend by stroking her back.

"How can evil like that live in this world, Íde? How can we protect our children from something that we can't…that we can't even see? What if we miss something major like that with our own children?"

Íde bit her lip. Yes, there was a lot of evil in the world, and she knew much of it personally. Trying to lighten things, Íde forced on a smile. "I highly doubt our children will try and murder us, Randy."

"It's not that. It's just what's out there, it makes me nervous, you know?"

"Yes, I know. There should be a pamphlet when you have kids, and it should have the alcoholics anonymous motto on it. That's all we can really do, people can say they plan every detail within their child's life, but you really can't. All we can do is take it a day at a time. They're happy and healthy, not much more to ask. I mean look at them."

She motioned to the children to have her face freeze in shock when she noticed her own child wasn't there.

"Alidah!"

Whipping around in every direction she could, Íde finally caught sight of her toddler, ambling as fast as she could, towards two young men who were walking on the main road to town. What shook her insides was their scent, from as far away she could smell the taint in their blood, a massacred shift of human.

 _Vampires._

And her daughter was rushing right towards them, getting close enough to take grip of the taller one's leather jacket. The two must have been immersed in their discussion, watching as the jacket owner spun at the light grasp. He looked behind him in confusion, seeing no one behind him. The other boy had begun letting out a small chuckle, pointing to her daughter in disbelief. Íde sensed that one wouldn't pose a threat, but, oh, Mr. Leather. She could nearly taste the corruption within him. She was about to speed over and collect her daughter, when she found she didn't have to. She heard her husband's laughter approaching.

She knew Heim was more than capable of handling himself if anything would unfold so she sat back with Randy in the background, honing her hearing into them. She watched Alidah turn slightly behind her, her little face beaming even more as she saw her father come into view. It gripped her heart in astonishment as she saw her daughter turn back around to the young men and hold her arms up to Mr. Leather.

It was the universal sign for a toddler wanting to be held. It threw him off too as he took a step back from her, his eyebrows knitting together. The result making his companion laugh harder, as he bent down to ruffle Alidah's blonde curls. Turning Alidah squealed to him in delight, but giving a confused look to Mr. Leather. She reached her arm back out, as Heim had made it close enough to scoop her up.

"Sorry about that. My daughter's a bit too friendly for her own good."

Alidah was still reaching out, a small pout forming on her lips at being denied. The shorter boy smiled, putting his hand out. "It's alright. I'm Stefan Salvatore and this is my brother Damon. If you haven't already been able to tell, we're not really experienced with children."

 _Salvatore? Why did that name sound familiar?_

"Aha, you must be the nephews Zach had told me about. I'm Heim Eld, and your newest fan here is little Alidah."

Alidah had begun squirming in her father's arms before settling her gaze on Stefan. Though the one called Damon, picked up on the topic. "And how do you know our dear uncle?"

"Founder's council mainly. I'm not really a founder, but they let me sit in on meetings from time to time." Heim balanced Alidah in one of his arms before pointing to Íde and Miranda. "My wife and our friend there know his girlfriend, Gail, better than I know Zach. They're helping with that baby shower that's coming up.

Stefan's head bobbed acknowledgement, while Damon let out of huff in annoyance. During the small talk Alidah had reached out to take hold of Stefan's ring. "Alidah!" It was a teasing scold, but it was enough for the girl to take her hand back. "Again, sorry, she also a fan of shiny things."

"It's no problem. If it wasn't an heirloom I'd get rid of it. Male jewelry is anything if not subtle." It was then Stefan's focus shifted on Alidah's face, and looked taken aback for a second. "Oh, wow, I just got a look at her eyes."

Heim laughed. "Yeah, they are a conversation piece. Yet heterochromia isn't uncommon as one would think."

"I think I can vouch for that. They reminded me of a friend the two of us had, she had eyes exactly like that. Remember Damon?"

Damon who had lost all interest in the conversation waved it off dismissively, without looking. "Yeah, they're beautiful. A gift from God or whatever you want to worship. Can we go?"

Like many things, the brush ran right off of Heim, as he gave another charming smile. "Sorry about holding you two up."

"No, it's okay. My brother just got back here and he wants to see everything that's changed."

Heim grinned. "Not much. But you two have a good day. Maybe we'll see you at the shower, I'll be one of the guys being whipped and ordered around." With that Heim hitched Alidah up on his shoulders and starting making his way to Íde. Alidah's head turned, making a final attempt, she held her arms out one last time. Realizing her request wasn't going to be heeded she let out a frustrated growl. Heim's boisterous laugh filled Íde's ears, as she let her hearing return to normal.

"What?"

Heim smiled, twirling his daughter upside down, making their daughter squeal happily. "That was the most indignant sound I think a two year old will ever make. If she fully knew how to talk I'm sure she would've yelled at him: How dare you not pay attention to me! No worries there little angelfish, I'll be beating them off of you soon enough."

She took their daughter from his arms. "If anything she is a bird not a smelly fish."

Heim pretended to be insulted. "Well, pardon me. If we're speaking technically –"

Seeing the look on his wife's face he stopped changed topic. "Besides, as all parents are supposed to say, she can be anything she wants to be. Right, Gray?"

Heim had turned to Grayson as he approached the couple, handing off a bottle of beer to Heim. "Whatever you say, all I know is you better be making a plan for that one. Barely out of diapers and she's already chasing after boys."

"Pfft, already have me a gun ready for when they start sniffing around. A few shots in the air and they'll run off like dogs. You better take that advice and remember that for your own."

Clapping each other on the back the two men went to relieve Miranda and put the wheelbarrow full of pods in the pickup. Íde knelt down on the grass with her daughter. Stroking her hair, she whispered in her ear. "I recalled who they are to you, little love. And don't worry they'll come back to you. He'll always come back to you. You know that."

The little girl gave her mother a doleful expression before burying her tiny face in the crook of her neck.

"'Dah."

The mother and daughter looked to the little brunettes in front of them. "Look what Elena and Bonnie brought you." It was just a barely ripe walnut pod, but for such small children it was a very kind gesture.

Elena looked up to them and smiled. "'Min." Min? What was that? Alidah giggled holding the pod in her hands she put to her nose and sniffed. Glee filled her and she pushed the pod to Íde's nose. "'Min, mama." Taking a sniff she figured out the girls meant a lemon. The spicy aroma from the pod could very well be mistaken for citrus.

"You're right they do smell like lemons, just don't eat them, they're yucky." Amazing, so young and they already had their own little way of communicating. She briefly wondered if her daughter could link to them telepathically, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. But perhaps her little friends would deem themselves to be trusted. Unlike others. Looking behind her she glanced at the empty road the Salvatores had left. Yes, they'd be back, like always. No matter how hard others tried to make it otherwise.


	18. To Learn Anew

_**|She drifts through the sky|  
{Counting reasons why}  
|How life turned so fast|  
{Remembering all of her pasts}**_

 _ **-Waiting for Love**_

The sound of someone rummaging through the kitchen startled Elena awake. Half asleep, she pulled out the hair that had tangled its way into her mouth during the night. She yawned and stretched, taking a moment to figure out where she was. Then everything hit her like a freight train. Turning over, she looked to the bed on the other corner of the room, seeing it empty and untouched.

"Ali?"

Tossing the blankets aside, she moved through the cold floors of upstairs; finding Caroline and Bonnie huddled together in sleepy warmth in one of the guest beds. Some kind of instinct was worrying her forward, a need to find her friend. She hurriedly threw on some socks and shoes, taking a second; she placed a hand under her nose. Most people do this to hold in a sneeze, for Elena, it was to hold in tears. Guilt was washing over her and she may end up drowning. She had no idea where Alidah would be, but wherever she lay now she had to have gasped for air until her lungs gave out, her heart collapsing…alone. Elena jogged down the stairs, angry with herself.

 _Why did I drink so much? Why didn't I stick by her side? Why didn't I notice she wasn't upstairs?_

Why? Why? Why? It was the only question filling her head, and alongside the hangover, it was like a power drill constantly buzzing inside her head. Downstairs she found the source of the noise to be Stefan, gathering mugs, and making coffee – for only four people. She knew he was back to help them figure out where to go from here. To get everyone back, and to figure out what to do with Alidah's body, as in, should they bury it or hand it over to the authorities so her family could have a final goodbye. Elena sniffled, alerting Stefan to her presence.

"Hey."

She crossed her arms over her chest, realizing how much colder it was down here than upstairs. She smiled rigidly. "Hey."

Stefan tentatively reached out, only to pull back. "You okay?"

 _Nope, not really. My friend's dead and missing, and asking questions that you already know the answers to isn't going to help._

She held back the statement, settling for a shake of the head. "I can't find, Ali."

Stefan whipped his head out of the cabinet. "What?"

"Her bed's made, and she isn't upstairs."

"I left her on the couch last night."

They both turned to look simultaneously, seeing only the discarded pillow. "We have to find her."

Stefan nodded. "Yeah, we do."

Throwing on a jacket, Elena followed Stefan outside. More leaves had fallen since yesterday, and with it being early morning a light frost was thawing on the ground. Winding through trees, Elena watched Stefan ahead.

"So she was downstairs last night?"

Stefan halted for a split second, startled from the search by her voice. "Yeah, I think she wanted to wait it through. We watched a movie for a while, but she fell asleep before it was over. I left afterwards."

Elena smiled. "Thank you for that. I should have stayed awake with her, but I'm glad she wasn't alone. I hope we can find her. That she wasn't in pain."

Stefan stopped walking and turned, stroking her arm gently. She could tell he was unsure of what to say. "Have you seen many people refuse the transition?"

Stefan looked toward the ground, unblinking. "A few, the will to live often takes over, but some I've seen, have went through with it."

"What happens to them when they do?"

Stefan, refusing to answer, started to walk again. The avoidance caused Elena's stomach to twist. "Please, Stefan, I need to know."

They ventured past the expanse of trees, treading along the lake's edge. "They go into a type of dessication. In this case they, well, they kind of –"

"Stefan?"

It was one of those things she didn't want to know, but she needed to, and she braced herself.

"Pretty much, they rot from the inside out."

Elena's hand went through her throat. "The entire time through the transition?"

Stefan nodded, quietly, letting her process the words. Finally he spoke. "I know it's not much, but if it's any comfort, it is a little like falling asleep. From what I've observed from others, near the end the person gets so tired they can't function their bodies properly by that point. It reminds me of someone who would go a night without sleep. They're incoherent, yet oddly contented."

"Sleep-drunk. That's what Ali and I would call it."

Stefan smiled tightly, as they resumed scanning the area. "Speaking of staying up all night, is this, what you look like dragged through the gutter?"

Elena meant it to be lighthearted, but she could tell she had embarrassed him. "Besides worrying about all of you here, I had to keep my eye on Vicki. Not to mention Damon had me chasing him all over town last night."

 _Oh, Lord._ Elena stopped herself from voicing her dislike of the elder Salvatore, and picked up on another topic. "How was Vicki? Was she with somebody when she…died?"

They walked along in silence before Stefan started to answer. "She didn't actually –"

"Stefan, look!"

She pointed to a cluster of rocks near the lake a ways ahead of them. Standing out were bright colors that had to be Ali's pajamas. Elena ran toward the mass but was stopped before she could approach. Stefan held onto her arm, stepping in front of her. "Let me take a look at her first."

Elena wasn't quite sure what he needed to check, it made her wary of what she might see. She circled the area, looking dismally at the mound. Alidah's blonde her was a wet matted wad, and Elena could she some of it lightly crystallized with frost. Her body was on its side, at an odd angle, as if it had to find a way to accommodate itself among the rocks. She couldn't see her face or her body since her clothes covered it up, but it hurt.

Elena wanted to cover her up, brush the hair from her face, and make her warm again. Stefan had made his way over to Ali, and was carefully examining her. Elena wanted to step closer, but wasn't sure if she should. Until she heard the coughing. It was so light and quiet she nearly missed it, but she heard it. Her eyes widened and she pushed herself forward over the rocks. By the time she had gotten to them, Stefan had already turned Alidah onto her back. Now Elena could see the short yet steady rise and fall of her chest. Stefan put his hand up to keep her back, but Elena brushed him aside. Taking off her jacket, she threw it over the blonde, getting a closer look she saw how bruised and pale she really was. The cough that came this time was louder, and wet, lake water dribbling out of her mouth, and Elena could hear the rattle of lungs against ribs.

"We need to sit her up to help get out the water."

Stefan reacted, helping Elena prop the girl up. Touching Alidah's skin, Elena was mortified by how soaked and cold she was. "We need to get her inside. She could be hypothermic. Should we take her to a hospital?"

"I don't know."

Elena watched as Stefan hitched the blonde into his arms. Elena could see he was in shock; apparently this was not something he had seen before. But all she could feel was relief. She was still worried, but it was a good kind of worry now. They ran her back to the cabin, passing Bonnie and Caroline, who were apprehensively sipping coffee. Probably wondering what had happened, and why she and Stefan were gone.

"Just get her to the tub. We'll get her warmed up from there."

After Stefan placed her in, Elena finally felt in her element. This was okay. This was what she was used to now. She knew how to take care of things, and she liked being the mother hen. It gave her the belief that she was in control, when in reality she knew she held none. Caroline and Bonnie came in the bathroom, as Stefan made his way downstairs.

"Care, please get her oxygen tank, I threw it in my car before we took off yesterday. Bonnie, can you get her meds, and look up anything you can about hypothermia, and getting water in the lungs?"

They left without question, leaving Elena to strip away the drenched clothing. Lake debris clung to Alidah's skin so Elena warmed the water gently, and started to rinse it away. When the water touched skin, the blonde's head began lolling, her eyes trying to open, a good sign. An arid expression came over her face, and Ali's lips began to move silently.

"Ali?"

Elena reached and touched the girl's face, and, in a flash, Alidah grabbed her wrist in a tight grip, looking in Elena's direction but not seeing her. "It's okay, Ali, we're only trying to help you."

Alidah's grip loosened. "All we can do is fall from up there."

Her voice sounded like sandpaper on glass, and Elena's brows knitted together; unable to interpret what she was told. Licking her lips and trying to calm her nerves, Elena set back to cleaning the other girl. After soaping up the loofah she was about to wash the blonde, when Alidah wrenched away. "I can do it myself. I just need a minute to get back – I'm not fully back yet. Just let me come back." The blonde pulled her legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees, and began rocking herself.

Elena was getting frazzled, the control wavering. What she really wanted to do was get Ali to a hospital, NOW, but what was she supposed to say? _My friend was supposed to die last night, because she didn't want to be a vampire. But as you can see she didn't. So what happened, doctor?_

Elena was almost positive her friend was having some kind of hypothermic reaction from being out near the lake all night, and who knows if she was directly submerged. But it would explain the disorientation for sure. Yet with all she had learned recently, that couldn't be all there was to this, could it? Alidah had retrieved the loofah, and was giving a glance that said she wanted some privacy; her eyes seeming less glazed and more coherent.

"Okay, I'll be right out here getting you some clothes for when you get out."

"Thank you. All I want to do right now is sleep."

Elena put on a smile. "We have to make sure you're all right first. But then you can sleep on the ride back, and then see where to take things from there."

"I want to sleep, but I don't think I should."

"Why, Ali?"

Alidah was looking at her impassively, and Elena took it as a cue to exit. This had to be what a panic attack felt like. Elena didn't know why her nerves had twined together so much. _She's going to be fine._ But she wasn't, Elena couldn't pinpoint it but something was off. Alidah felt somehow different in a way. Something had to have happened to her last night, something traumatic enough to have left her like this. _Being about to die isn't traumatic enough for you, Gilbert?_ She brushed her thoughts away, finishing laying out the clothes on the bed. And was about to go to check on Alidah, when she heard Stefan from the door.

Entering the hallway, Elena leaned against the opposite wall to face Stefan, and waited for him to speak. "I don't want you to get the wrong idea, Elena. I'm happy beyond belief that Alidah's alive, it just, it doesn't make sense. If Damon did as he said, and he usually does, then Alidah would have been in transition. And unless she drank human blood last night, then she should be dead."

"You saw her refuse to take blood from that poor girl last night. You stayed with her most of the night for Christ's sake. So what, you think she drank from one of us?"

Stefan's face let in on all she needed to know, and she kind of wanted to hit him for it. Except she knew it wasn't an accusation, not from him. He needed to know to keep protecting his friends. "So what are you suggesting we do then?"

"Maybe some kind of test, just to make sure."

"And what's the test?"

"If you're up to it, I want you to cut yourself, only a small bit. So we can see if the blood does anything to her."

"First of all, my friend's in there naked and vulnerable, so you're not going in. Second, what if nothing happens?"

"Then Damon was probably lying about everything. But if in all honesty, he wasn't, then I have no idea."

Elena let out a breath, she was just glad her friend was alive. She really didn't care about the how's and why's right now. The only thing she did care about was making sure Ali was okay enough to get the hell home. But she could tell Stefan wasn't letting this go easily, and if it eased his mind then, why not?

"I'll do it, but I want to get back to Mystic Falls as soon as this is done."

Heading back into the room, Elena was surprised to hear the water still running. Opening the bathroom door she was engulfed in steam, the muggy heat clogging up her throat, choking her. "Ali?"

Opening the door helped clear out the haze, and Elena saw Alidah in the same position as before, still rocking herself back and forth. But now the hot water had scalded her skin into a blistering red hue.

"Alidah?"

Still no answer. Looking closer, she saw that the blonde had begun muttering to herself again. Elena's heart was breaking at the sight. If…if she was a vampire now, maybe some blood would bring her senses back. Maybe that was why she was acting like this, she was starved for sustenance. Finding a pair of manicure scissors in a bag, Elena made a quick cut into her palm. Squeezing, she made the blood flow, and she carefully held it out to Alidah's face. Leading to no reaction: no hunger, no craving, nothing.

Elena sighed in relief, good, her friend wasn't a vampire. She was about to reach out for the girl, when the blonde stiffened. Looking to where Alidah's focus was, Elena saw her blood had begun to drip into the tub. Dazed, she watched the water swirl the blood into a bubblegum pink before going down the drain. Making a move to stand, a drop of blood fell to Alidah's knee. Alidah's eyes widened as it made a ruby path down her leg, it was then she let out a curdling scream.

Grabbing the scissors from her, Alidah cut open the place the blood had touched her. "Alidah, stop!"

Alidah was still trying to rip more cuts into herself, and Elena grabbed for the wrist holding the scissors. Alidah jerked her head at Elena, eyes blazing. Alidah roared wildly, turning the blade on Elena. Clambering in the tub, Elena tried to pin the blonde down, stunned at the strength coming from her friend. The water was not aiding in the slightest. Taking advantage of Elena's clothing, Alidah grabbed a fistful, and flipped their positions. Having the upper hand, Alidah poised the scissors over Elena's throat.

"This is your fault. All you do is take from me, and all I've done is tried to help you. With all the places to go I thought we could at least coexist in this world. At the very least avoid each other. But you follow, trailing lies and dirty deeds along with you. You're nothing but a leech, and I'm done with you."

"Someone help!"

Panic was starting to set in, but Elena tried to keep a clear head. One wrong move and the curved edges could make its way into her jugular.

"Alidah, listen to me, I'm not sure who you're talking about. But I'm not them. Look at me. It's Elena; I'm trying to help you."

A flash of recognition passed through the blonde's eyes. "Elena?"

"Yes. You know I'd never hurt you. Come on, just put the scissors down."

Alidah started rocking again, but threw the scissors out of the tub. She then began to whimper. "You wear each other's faces. I don't know what to do. My mom, she told me things when I was down there. I can't do it. I can't do this, Lena. I want to go home. I want my brother."

Cradling Alidah to her, Elena shut the taps off. They were clinging to one another, until there was a banging at the door. "What's going on in there? Stefan said that he smelt too much blood, and then I heard a shout. He was afraid to come in. Do you need help?" Bonnie's frantic voice could be heard, and Elena hastily got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around Alidah before opening the door.

"Yeah, we had a little mishap, but everything's okay now. Did you find anything online?"

"Yeah and here's her medicine too. It said to make sure she can feel everything, like her fingers and toes. But the important thing is to keep note if she starts hallucinating or something."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a sign of severe hypothermia. Since it's only the middle of October I doubt we need to worry about it. But when the cold sinks into the skin for a prolonged amount of time it starts to shut down the organs and the brain addles. We can probably just look at her to know that didn't happen but still, even minor hypothermia can cause symptoms similar to those with a concussion. Something to watch out for."

"I agree with you."

Could all of that been due to hypothermia? It seemed the best explanation. But what Alidah had said about wearing faces…that sounded like Alidah meant her and Katherine. But how would she know about Katherine? Had Stefan or Damon said something to her? Feeling a brush against her, she saw Bonnie had patched up Alidah's cuts and was helping her sit on the bed. Bonnie took the shirt and was about to place it over her head, but Ali stopped her. "Thank Bon, but I can dress myself. Could I ask a favor though?"

Elena saw Bonnie's brows rise in interest. "Of course, what is it, Ali?"

"Since you're a, you know a witch and all, do you think there's any way to get in contact with my brother or my aunt? To just know where they are and if they're okay?"

Bonnie chewed her lip. "I don't know if I'm strong enough, Ali. I don't even know an incantation to locate him. But maybe my Grams can. I'll go call her and see."

"Yes, please Bonnie, thank you. I got a bad letter from him yesterday, and I need to know they're all right."

"I'll go downstairs and call her now, and see where Care is with that tank."

"Thank you, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled at them both, before leaving the two alone again. "I'm so sorry, Lena."

"Don't be sorry, Ali. You're sick. I don't know what's wrong with you, but we'll figure it out together. We just got to get out of here first."

Looking down at the puddle Elena realized she needed to change into her own dry clothes. "I guess I should go and change too. Are you sure you don't want some help with yours?"

"I'm sure. But, Lena, I think I kind of know what's wrong with me."

"You do?"

Alidah nodded. "I know you guys think I'm losing it, but something did happen last night. I think – I think I really did die. And when I was with my mom, the things she said, she told me that I've died before. That she felt me coming back to life."

" _I felt the call of you resurrecting. I was elated. I had missed holding you in my arms."_

"I can't really remember everything, I'm not sure I even want to. But I do remember things I had forgotten in this lifetime. I see the way you're looking at me Lena, and I know you think I'm crazy. But it's the truth, the closest thing I can get to it. With so much going on inside me – physically, mentally, it's like trying to glue puzzle pieces back together. They won't fit. And the rest of me can't handle it, I'm trying to decipher fact from fiction in my head right now, and I kind of need you to believe me on this, please. I was already weird, and now, with witches and vampires running around, can't something be different with me too?"

The desperation and fatigue in the blonde's eyes told Elena everything she was saying to be the truth. Whether it was reality or not, they'd get to that. But something happened to Alidah last night, maybe she had met her mother, if so or not it had left her in this fragile state. Elena hugged her, feeling the stray drops of water that hadn't been wiped away. "I believe you, Ali, and it's going to be okay. Let's get dressed so we can get home, and talk to Bonnie's grandmother, okay? Maybe we'll get some better answers there."

Alidah nodded meagerly. Gathering the clothes to her chest, she went to the bathroom, and closed the door. Elena thought it'd be best to trust her by herself, at least give her enough time to change before barging in. Changing into her own dry clothes, Elena put her shoes back on when Alidah emerged. Still looking worn out, but better. "Caroline brought the tank up while you were changing. Stefan smelt the blood earlier, and needed to be by himself for a bit. Caroline was a tad weirded out so she watched him, to make sure everything was fine. I think she's handling the vampire thing pretty well, better than me anyways."

"Maybe it'd be a good idea to let her keep her memory then. To help protect her."

Elena sat back on the bed. It was a good idea, but… "What about Bonnie?"

"Doesn't matter. She's a witch, and witches can't be compelled by supernaturals."

Elena looked at her in disbelief. "And how do you know that, Ali?"

Alidah looked across her shoulder, tubes in place. "I just do now."

Following the blonde down the stairs, Elena was grateful Stefan had already loaded the bags into the SUV, so they could leave at last. "I don't think he should drive alone." Elena turned to see Alidah looking at Stefan as well.

"The two of us could ride with him then."

Alidah nodded, eyes not leaving the window. "Hey, where'd you get the jacket?"

It looked familiar as Alidah clutched it around her tightly. "It was my dad's. It was in one of those boxes with my parents' things in it. I thought I could wear it for now and give it to my brother when he gets here."

"I bet he'd like that."

"He didn't come to see me, my dad, I don't know why. I was so happy to see my mom again, I can't explain it, but I waited for him to be there. But he never came."

Elena patted her shoulder. "Maybe…something was in the way. I don't know much about the afterlife, Ali, but maybe, where he was couldn't reach where you were."

"Maybe. Can we leave yet?"

"Yeah."

Elena told Bonnie and Caroline to take the SUV while she and Alidah rode along with Stefan. Alidah was already seated on the passenger's side when she came around the red car. Peering in, she saw Stefan lounged and asleep in the back. "Hope it's okay, I told him you'd drive so he could sleep. It's sad, he looks worse than me, so I thought he could use some rest."

"Sure, I've wanted to try this bad boy out anyways."

Alidah gave a small smile, slowly falling as the distant look resumed itself on her face. They drove without talking, the radio keeping its own conversation afloat. Elena couldn't help but wonder if Bonnie's idea was the right one. She hoped her grandmother could help Alidah, but with her in such an infirmity, Elena feared any bad news would send her over again. Glancing sideways, the blonde was occupied keeping her focus on the road. From the way she blinked and jerked every few seconds, Elena knew she was trying to keep herself awake. She had an idea of why the girl didn't want to sleep. As children the blonde would have recurrent nightmares, and had followed her here on her return. And last night's events probably gave her even more reason to stave off from dreaming.

"You wanna get a coffee? We didn't get to have breakfast, and I'm getting kind of hungry here."

Alidah jolted out of her trance and turned to Elena. The look on her face was priceless – one mixed with gratitude and something of the nature of being caught doing something you weren't supposed to.

Alidah smiled timidly. "Yeah, that'd be great."

They texted Bonnie and Caroline that they were going to hit the drive thru, and loading themselves with coffee and food the rest of the trip went by quickly. Making into the driveway, Stefan had begun to rouse.

"Grams said we could come over, but she can't guarantee anything."

Alidah nodded, studying the ground nervously. "I do appreciate it. I know I'm not her favorite person. I'm just on limited options at the moment."

"What are you talking about Grams loves you."

Alidah snorted, incredulously. "Oh, come on, Bon. Whenever you asked if I could stay over what was the answer? No. When my parents would invite you both out to do something with us, what would she always say? No, but then you'd have a fit until she let you go. How'd she always look at me? Not to mention the fact that she hardly ever spoke a direct word to me. Bonnie, the woman hates me."

"Okay, okay, you made your point. But she doesn't hate you. She's just a distant person. Not many people come over, the house is her fortress, it's the only place she can keep the world out and feel safe."

"Sorry, Bon, I didn't mean to dump on her like that. I'm just really tired and worried."

Bonnie's arm circled the blonde's waist. "Don't worry about it. Not let's go and see if we can dig up some answers."

Unlike Alidah, Elena had been in Bonnie's home a number of times. It was true, Mrs. Bennett liked her privacy, but she had never seemed to mind it when she came over. "Grams! We're here!"

"Alright girl, I'm coming. Giving me a stroke isn't going to get anything done. Your vampire friend outside?"

The blunt question startled Elena, but she was able to nod. "Good, as long as he doesn't make a habit of coming around. I like to keep their kind as far away from mine as possible. Now, this one here wanted help with a location spell?"

Elena saw the cutting glint in the elder woman's eyes as her attention turned to Alidah.

"Yes, ma'am, thank you for doing this."

The elder Bennett dismissed the thanks with a flick of the wrist. "Don't thank me. I wouldn't be doing this if my granddaughter hadn't been so ardent about it on the phone."

"Grams!"

Sheila's eyes met Bonnie's and she sighed. "Nevertheless, I agreed to it, so let's move on. Do you have anything that your brother has recently been in contact with?"

Alidah pondered a moment before scrambling to take the necklace off. "He just sent me this, could it work?"

Alidah handed over the necklace, watching Mrs. Bennett's eyes flick to the gem and back up to her, almost menacingly. "The connection is weak, but it'll do. Come, before I change my mind."

Bonnie put a hand on Alidah's shoulder before the girls followed along to the den. The room was dimmed with candles burning in a circle. "Why are the candles different colors?"

Sheila smiled, wryly. "Colors invoke the Power we need from nature: black for grounding and scrying, blue for communication and truth, purple to get aid from the spirits, brown to locate lost things, and white, being devoid of color will lead us to the truth."

Alidah nodded, as they were instructed to sit around a large map. Sheila then burned a bundle of herbs, to fragrance the area. Taking her seat, she held her hand out to Alidah. "Ready?"

She nodded, gingerly holding her own hand out. Turning the palm up, her heart quickened when a knife was pulled out and dragged along the center of her hand. Sheila balled the hand into a fist, making Alidah clench her nails in the wound; the blood begun to seep along the sides onto the map. "Phasmotos tribum nax ex varas, sequita saguines. Ementes asten mihan ega petous."

The scattered droplets collected on the center of the map, before scuttling into a spiral, circling until the blood inked itself off the page and onto the rug. Alidah looked up in concern. "What does that mean?"

Sheila pursed her lips, eyes remaining on the blood. "A number of things. One is he is not a direct blood kin of yours, the other, he is not on this map."

Alidah patience was getting ebbed. Mrs. Bennett had to have known Frey wasn't blood kin to her. The first years of her life here were as an only child, so in what possibility would an older brother be birthed after her? So why even make the effort? And what the hell did it mean that he wasn't on the map? It was a world map, he had to be somewhere on it. She had to calm down; anger wasn't going to get her anywhere. Especially with Mrs. Bennett, so she dragged in a few shaky breaths and wrung her hands before she heard Elena.

"But she's right, he's not related to you by blood. You told me he was adopted a little while after you left from here."

"Yeah, she's right." _And she knew that._ "How am I supposed to know he's okay now?"

"That's why I wanted the necklace. Is the wound still open?"

Alidah opened her palm and winced as the cracking of the wound oozed open. "A little."

"Good. Now, put some on the gem. Phasmotu tribum nax ex varas. Prend ce message ce au le centre se levant."

The stone began to glow, enhancing the blue and red components eerily. "It's done. Wearing the gem you will be made aware if any harm comes to your "brother." Also if you wish to communicate with him, and you should do so sparingly, all you need to do is write your message down, and then burn it. It should find its way to him. Lastly…"

Leaving the room briefly, Mrs. Bennett returned with two sachets. "This one is for all of you. Keep some with you and sprinkle the rest around your home to keep evil away. And this is for you girl." Handing the velvet bag to Alidah, the elder woman clasped their hands together. "Sprinkle it in a body of water – lake, river, ocean – doesn't matter. It should help you communicate with your mother in her realm. It can only be used once, so use it wisely. Now, I'm going to let you know something. I've never hated you, child. Don't give me that look, I may be old, but my ears are still highly tuned. It was just an easier solution to keep you away. Perhaps it still is… it's just… you were never supposed to be. What your parents allowed, it's completely unnatural, and your existence threw this world out of balance. And to a witch balance is everything."

Alidah gasped back tears. "So you know what's wrong with me? What I am? What my parents were? She didn't tell me when I was there, she said I'd remember, but I can't…please."

"Not as such, child. I know your parents were contradictory to each other. Having you created a paradox of light and dark, beginning and end. And I knew whatever they did to you to keep your true potential idle would never last long."

"What do you mean? What did they do?"

Sheila sighed. "What I mean is that you're not human, never have been, never will be. My ancestors documented meeting a creature like you and that dulled out look in your eyes tells me you have some knowledge about it as well."

"So there's no way to change it?"

"I'm sorry, child, but like I said there's not a single drop of human blood within you. There's no changing what you truly are. All your parents could do was to alter it enough that it would lay dormant in you like a virus. Bonnie told me what that vampire did to you, and my conclusion is that triggered everything within. Now all of it is coursing back through your veins and will take over once again."

Alidah's eyes went blank. "I didn't want this. All I wanted was to be well enough to be average. Now, I guess I'll never get that chance."

"Embrace it. There is good in you, my ancestors spoke of it, and you'll remember soon enough. Take that destiny and make it your own, child."

Sheila tucked something behind Alidah's ear, and she laughed sadly. "Rosemary?"

Sheila nodded. "Rosemary helps with remembering, it'll keep you grounded as well."

"Thank you, Mrs. Bennett."

"I suppose if you have more questions, there are plenty of books here that may aid you. It might do you girls some good with learning the dangers of the supernatural world."

"I'd like to do that soon. Mentioning that, before we go, do you know anything about ley lines, Mrs. Bennett?"

Mrs. Bennett's brows rose by the curiosity of the question. "Well, in the supernatural world, ley lines are something similar to trackways. A specific area, over time, will continuously absorb energy; whether it is physical, emotional, or spiritual. It becomes potent enough to draw in creatures craving the Power."

"Are there any here in Mystic Falls?"

"Why, yes, under normal circumstances ley lines are created from monuments of great feeling and nature: the pyramids, Stonehenge, even the Eiffel Tower has ley lines. But with all the rage and bloodshed left behind from the Civil War, we have ley lines spread throughout Mystic Falls. Especially down near the old Fell's Church."

And it attracts, the, um, supernatural?"

Mrs. Bennett nodded. "It gives off something attune to a hum. You may feel it soon, it may even amplify you."

"Thank you for all your help, Mrs. Bennett."

The girls hugged, bidding farewell to Bonnie and Caroline; Alidah waving to the blonde as she pulled out from the drive before following Elena and Stefan into the Gilbert house. She let herself fall backwards on the couch, barely acknowledging Elena's whispers to Stefan in the kitchen. Alidah laid back, lightly clutching the gem to her, taking the time to examine it again. There was nothing particularly different about it, except for the few drying flecks of blood she hadn't wiped off after the incantation. But, after all Mrs. Bennett had revealed, she knew to trust the elder woman. Alidah was sure the gem would reveal any misgivings that may happen to her brother and Brigid. The edge of worry fading, she began to relax, fatigue setting in. She should've asked Mrs. Bennett if she knew of some way to keep her from dreaming. She felt a dip in the couch and looked to see Elena smiling at her from the other end.

"You want some chamomile tea or something? Now that we're home and things are settling down maybe we can rest a little."

Alidah smiled awkwardly. She wanted to say things felt far from settled, that something worse may be happening soon in their future, but she refrained herself. Just because her brain was spinning and spilling over didn't mean everyone else had to dive in as well. She declined with a shake of the head, catching Stefan's gaze while doing so, him looking at her like she was the innards of a clock. She had become accustomed to those looks from doctors, but it was a different feeling coming from friends. From him. It made her feel out casted. She shrunk herself into the cushions, averting her own gaze from him. Trying to make herself invisible, when the front door slammed shut.

"Hello? You back from your trip, Elena?"

Elena jumped up from the couch to greet Jenna at the door. "Yep, we got back a little while ago. We're trying to calm down from all the excitement now."

Jenna had been rummaging through her purse when she entered the living room, but now stopped mid-step when her eyes landed on Alidah. _Yay, another staring contest._

* * *

 ** _So, yeah, been a while. Though I'm still stuck in November. But just to let anyone know, I have not given up on the story, things are just messy. And now I'm rethinking the plot and structure. But I was tired of not uploading anything, and I've had ideas for another fandom and I made it a rule to not write anything for it until I updated this story. So I hope it's okay..._**


	19. Promises

" **We'll be together again.  
This is all just a dream in the end.  
We'll be together again…" – Together Again**

 **[Mystic Falls, VA - September, 1864]**

Rosemary wasn't sure what made her decide to give up. For weeks after discovering the tryst between Damon and Katherine, the psychotic vampire and her followers had started killing villagers outright. It didn't appear they were even trying to get sustenance from the poor souls; it seemed to be a test of what they could get away with.

 _I promise to make you suffer._

But that was a long time ago; so long in fact it had taken Rosemary nearly a month to realize who Katherine really was. Or rather, who she used to be. With that much time between them couldn't Katherine see the mistake she had made? That Rosemary had only been there to try and help her?

Apparently not.

The illicit affair Katherine had begun with her beloved proved that. It was a different kind of suffering, internal and consuming, but suffering all the same. It had been eating away at her to where she had done nothing to stop the vampires. For days she had lain in her room, not bothering with combing her hair or changing from her nightgown.

She knew that there had to be something to make Damon go to her. It definitely wasn't love, anyone who looked hard enough could see in her eyes that Katherine didn't believe in something as trite as love. And it couldn't be sex, Rosemary was sure she knew as many tricks as the vampire. Was it compulsion? But wouldn't Katherine compel him to break her heart outright? No, she had something he wanted, and it wasn't material or physical. It was blood. The thought made Rosemary's heart race, Damon wanted to become a vampire.

 _Oh, sweet Heavens, the fool!_

Jumping out of bed she washed and freshened herself, before putting on a clean dress. Feeling energized for the first time in over a week, she clamored to get herself ready. She had to warn him, that the end result would not be good. Rosemary had not told Damon her history, enjoying the feeling of humanity and normality once again.

"Oh, good, I thought I heard you shuffling about. It's about time you got over this and went out. I was thinking of dumping some water on you just to get you up."

Rosemary smiled timidly at Miyu, her friend already relaying the epiphany from her without a word. Wordlessly, Miyu crossed the room to help the blonde unknot her hair. Braiding her hair with ease, she locked her eyes with Rosemary's from the mirror.

"Coincidence may have it that Emily Bennett is downstairs for you. I don't like this Rose, we need to hurry with this and make our getaway. You have to feel it as well as I that something bad is about to happen here."

"I know, Miyu. I have to talk to Damon, and maybe we can get him and Stefan to go with us. Byron can take care of the vampires here when he gets back."

At the mention of the eldest Graice, Miyu snorted. "I'm not sure what your brother could do besides killing them all, not to mention Master Stefan is too far gone to listen to anyone. You need to quit worrying about them and worry about yourself, Rose. Now come, let's get this business with Emily done with."

Going into the parlor Rosemary found Emily pacing, clutching her hands anxiously. Upon her entering, Emily stopped and smiled at her apprehensively. "I was worried you wouldn't come down. I have news."

Rosemary furrowed her brows. "Oh? What kind of news?"

"Nothing good or maybe it is I don't know anymore. Please sit with me, Miss Rosemary."

Rosemary could hear Miyu's skirts flying as she went to the kitchen, hearing inwardly the cursing of it not even being Bennett's home to ask such a request. Holding in a smile at her friend she sat down. Taking one of Emily's hands, the witch turned to look at her. "It's okay Emily, just say what needs to be said."

Emily gave a forced laugh before starting. "It's two things; first off, Johnathan Gilbert has said the council is going to begin herding all the vampires out of Mystic Falls."

"But isn't that good? Emily, like you had said this way your family can be safe to roam about without enchantments or amulets. Everyone can be free. It'd be nice to roam around at night without worrying that someone will chomp your neck."

"They plan to burn them in the church."

Rosemary's smile fell. "Have you told Annabelle or Harper?"

Emily shook her head. "There is no way to tell Annabelle without her letting her mother know, and Pearl is one of the few that needs to go. And Harper isn't going to run if his sire is to die."

Rosemary nodded, solemnly. "So you're alright with this?"

Emily shrugged. "I guess I have to be since I am helping with it."

"What?"

"I'm tired Rosemary, I'm tired of these damn vampires thinking dictate what can happen around here. It happens no matter where I go. It's either the slave masters who think they own us with their money or the vampires who own us with our blood. And when this damned war finally ends maybe that gets rid of one of them. But I want to be rid of both. So I helped Gilbert create something to help find them."

Rosemary nodded again. "In a lot of ways I agree, Emily. This war, all the wars, it's treachery on so much of humanity's part. Freedom for everyone should be common sense. But if there's a way to help the good ones, and there are a few who can be good, I have to find a way to help them. Now, what was the other thing you needed to tell me?"

"Perhaps, it is the worse of the two."

Digging through her sachet, Emily pulled out a letter.

"May I take a guess who it's from?"

Emily pursed her lips. "Miss Katherine, she wants you to meet her tonight over at the Veritas. She said it was of the utmost importance that you come. Now what I say is that it's a trap. Miss Katherine doesn't hold me much in her confidences anymore, and with good reason I'd say, but I know she's out for your blood, Rosemary. I can see the way she stalks you, it has given her a thrill to see you wallow in despair. But that's just the appetizer for her kind, and you need to be careful, or your life's going to be the main course."

Suddenly Rosemary wrapped the girl up in her arms, feeling Emily stiffen at the contact. Backing away they smiled at one another.

"I'm still not used to you white folk hugging on me."

Rosemary laughed. "Would it help if I said that my other forms are not white at all?"

Emily eyed her. "No, not really."

"I don't know what's going to happen here on out from tonight, Emily. But I want you to take care of yourself, you and your family. Hopefully, I can meet some of them one day."

"I plan to. You better as well. I know that one in there doesn't trust me much, but your family has been good to mine. I hope to return the favor."

"As a matter of fact, if it's not too soon, I have a favor in mind."

Watching Emily's carriage go, Rosemary turned to see Miyu with her arms crossed. "Don't tell me you're going down there."

"I have to; I need to talk to Damon."

"Have you lost all sense of reason? I hate to admit this but Bennett's right, Katherine is up to something, and what am I supposed to do if you get in trouble?"

Rosemary's mouth opened, flabbergasted. "Who knows Miyu, maybe I'll be fine on my own. But if I get in trouble, quit acting like a damsel in distress you know you're stronger than that. You have no limits to slow you down. Let us hope it doesn't come to that."

"I still say wait to go there when your brother is home."

"The same brother who you say is good for nothing?" Miyu pursed her lips at Rosemary's grin. "I have to go tonight, Miyu, if they're going to be rounding up vampires I have to warn Damon and Stefan about what is going on."

"I promise to come for you if you get in trouble."

"Stop that! We don't know what's going to happen."

"Regardless, I promise to come to help if need be."

Rosemary caste her friend a stern look before leaving for the carriage, dusk was coming as she arrived at the Veritas estate. Exiting she was let in without any problem, but as she went in search of the brothers she found the person she was hoping to avoid until the end of the visit in her path. Katherine looked confident in approaching her, keeping her hands behind her back as they stood toe to toe.

"I was wondering if you would show. Between your abrupt engagement between brothers and all this scandalous talk about us circulating through town, I figured you'd buried your head in the ground for sure. Quite surprising, as always, Rosemary. Or better yet, Ruzha Mariya?"

Rosemary shrugged. "It's all the same I suppose, eh, Katerina? Times and places change, so names have to as well. Well, I'm afraid I must postpone our meeting, I have more important matters to attend to."

Stepping in her path, Katherine held a hand out to stop her. "No, I don't believe you do."

Retracting her other hand from behind her, Rosemary saw the blade, yet that in itself did not scare her. It was the markings etched in the silver. Swiftly, the blade cut the air and sliced through her gown to her skin. Instincts made her pull back, the wounds burning already. Before Rosemary could react a bag was wrenched over her head, and she could feel the dagger plunging deep in her chest. Spasms gripped her as she fell on the floor.

 _I think I'm in trouble, Miyu!_

There was no real reply back, but a short exclamation from the receiving end. The pain wouldn't stop, the blade shriveling her lungs to the point where it was hard to breathe. She couldn't move, couldn't fight as her hands were tied, and she was lifted away.

"I thought you said we could have some fun with her."

The voice was male, and vaguely familiar. Rosemary tried to place it but Katherine spoke up again. "There's no time, now do as I said and drop her in."

All at once, Rosemary felt herself falling; it was exhilarating from the burning within her until she was surrounded by water. Funny, just as many others, Katherine assumed she didn't like the water because she feared it. There were other reasons to avoid certain things. But since there seemed to be no escape for her currently, she waited, and allowed herself to feel somewhat at peace.

* * *

"Do you have her? Damn it, do you have her?!"

"Will you calm yourself down, Miyu? We have to get her and get out of here."

"Is she okay? I couldn't hear her anymore there wasn't even a nudge."

Rosemary could feel herself returning back, except she couldn't quite open her eyes. She could hear tears in her confidant's voice, and wanted to reach out and comfort her. "Idiots, all of them, the water is probably what kept her going."

Byron, she wanted to curl in him, she wanted to cry to him, she wanted him to yank the knife out of her. One of her wishes was granted as she felt the blade slip from her body. The pain was still there as venom from a snake would be, but she could breathe freely again and the fire was extinguished. Eyes fluttering she saw the clear blue orbs of her brother's eyes and she gave a meek smile. He smiled back, clutching her small frame to him.

"You had us worried."

"I'm okay."

Byron chuckled. "One way to put it, another is that you look like a drowned rat."

"Byron! If you're done, as you've stated we need to go."

"What's wrong?"

"Townspeople have finally lost their minds; they're chasing all the vampires to the Fell's Church."

Rosemary turned to Miyu. "What about Damon and Stefan?"

Miyu looked uncertain. "They searched for you. For some reason they came to believe you were held captive in the church, we tried to tell them otherwise, but they didn't believe us."

"We need to get to them before they get hurt."

Byron and Miyu looked at one another without saying anything. They bundled her up in the carriage, as they drove past guns firing and screams filling the air. She was still too weak but she forced herself forward. "Did you hear me? We have to go help them."

"It's too late for that, Rosemary. I'm sorry, I actually am, but we have to take care of ourselves now."

"What are you talking about?"

"They're dead, Rosemary. They were shot on their way to the church looking for you."

Rosemary heart stilled. "What? It can't be we have to go back. I can save them, we can do something. Please!"

"There's nothing we can do for now. You know how this goes, Rosemary. They're after vampires right now, and then it'll turn into a pure witch hunt. Anything or anyone who isn't completely normal will be subject to debate. These people already think you're dead, a recovery and resurrection tonight will stir too many questions. With all the death they're causing they'll have no problem throwing you in that fire."

"Then I'd rather burn."

Jumping from the carriage, Rosemary made her way down the path towards the church. Before reaching her destination she could hear voices up ahead, taking aid in her brother's words she hid herself among the trees and foliage, approaching hesitantly, making sure whoever lay ahead wouldn't be a threat. She had been right to hide seeing Katherine talking to George Lockwood up ahead. She watched transfixed as Katherine dropped some kind of gem in Lockwood's hand, as the pair continued talking Rosemary tried to make out what it could be seeing the stone glow as an opal. But then Katherine was turning, and Rosemary shrunk herself against the bark, feeling moronic for not taking a weapon from her brother. She was weakened but as Katherine strode her way she braced herself to fight. Until Katherine sunk to her knees, letting her eyes wander where they hadn't before she realized there were people on the ground. The two she had been searching for. She laid her head against the tree and silently sobbed.

"I love you, Stefan. We will be together again. I promise."

 _So many promises, Katerina._ Katherine hadn't even bothered herself with Damon's lifeless body, walking away without a backwards glance as she got in the carriage with Lockwood. Rosemary waited until they were both out of sight, before she went over to the bodies. She sat between both brothers feeling grief overtake her. "I'm so sorry; I should have stopped her sooner. I should have done something, anything, when I remembered what she was. I'm sorry, both of you. If she has turned you, I'm sorry for what could come. I never expected this to happen, I guess I thought we'd go through the same things for eternity together. I suppose we still are. This could be a good thing, perhaps not, for once this is new, and we can only wait."

She leant over the younger Salvatore, straightening his shirt out of habit before wiping the dirt from his face. "Oh, sweet Stefan, I wished I could have saved you before she got inside your head. You didn't deserve this, neither of you did. You should have found someone good to take care of and someone to take care of you in turn. You were supposed to give Damon and me nieces and nephews to spoil; we were all supposed to have happy lives together."

Her sight was wavering from the tears as she turned to her only love, leaning against the stilled body. She choked on a sob, seeing his eyes wide open, seeing nothing. "Damon. You could've waited, if just a little while you would have known. Things would have been fine. If you did everything for the reasons I believe so…It wasn't necessary. My love, min søte mørke prinsen, it could still be okay. I can take you away from this, now you won't have to worry about your father hurting Stefan. And finally not be degraded, we can all run, and not worry anymore."

She kissed his eyelids and cheeks, reaching his lips before laying her cheek on his chest. At one time the thud of his heartbeat would come to soothe her, now soundless. She laid there and sobbed time passing, not paying attention even when another buggy came up along the road. "Who's there?"

Rosemary jerked up at the intrusion, seeing a small group of men looking down at her. She recognized Sheriff Forbes among them. "Miss Graice? Is that really you? We all thought you were dead."

Rosemary wiped her eyes before facing them again. "I believe it is quite clear that I am indeed not, Sheriff. Now if you kindly I would like to get back to my mourning, as I am sure you are to pillaging."

"Now listen here young lady, this is not pillaging! This is a community taking a stand to what belongs to them. You cannot be for these monsters."

"I am not for anything, sir. But I am against random shootings to two young men who had done nothing."

Sheriff Forbes looked to the corpses she was with. He looked sadly at her. "You are right, ma'am, this should have been avoided. Whoever did this will be brought to justice. Right now, we must clear out these monstrosities. With that said, where exactly have you been for this time, Miss Graice?"

"I was not where I was supposed to be. The matter will be dealt with among my family."

"Can't you see she's one of them now?"

 _That voice._ Rosemary turned to see the statement had come from the town's deputy. Rosemary's eyes narrowed. "It was you, you helped her! I could have stopped this from happening if not for you!"

The man smirked. "Are you hearing her, Sheriff? She wanted to stop this; she's nothing but a conspirator!"

"You're taking innocent lives, and I'm a conspirator?"

"If it's all the same, Miss Graice, I think you should come with us until this is all straightened out."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sheriff, you may talk with us in the morning if you must. For now, I must find my brother, and contact Master Salvatore about his sons."

The deputy grabbed out at her as she made to move past them. "You're not going anywhere."

"Let me GO!"

Rosemary clawed his face, moving away, when a shot rang out. Looking down she saw the smoke lingering around the barrel of the gun. Looking up at the menacing face of the deputy, she let herself tumble to the ground. She wouldn't die, not by something as menial as a gun, but the trauma of the night's entirety would let her drift somewhere else for a while. Turning she gave one last look at her prince. _Katherine may have her promises, but I have mine as well. As long as I'm in this world, I'll be by your side._ With that she let herself go, not worrying what awaited her when she returned.

* * *

 **I know, I know, I usually post 2 at a time and it will drive me nuts for not doing so. But at the moment, I just wanted to. I thought it could be long enough. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, it does help me keep going. But I wasn't even planning to write this soon but Charlie0925's review just revved me, thank you for that. And hopefully it continues for the next chapter too! :D**

 **min søte mørke prinsen (Norwegian) My sweet dark prince**


	20. Bad Moon Rising

" **Don't go around tonight.  
Well, it's bound to take your life.  
There's a bad moon on the rise." – Bad Moon Rising**

"Ali, what are you doing here?"

Alidah couldn't help but stare back at Jenna, the puzzlement clear on each of their faces.

"I couldn't stay away, I guess. I mean, the last time I checked this was where I lived, right?"

Jenna rubbed a hand down her face, while shaking her head adamantly. "Not anymore, sweetheart, it's not good for you here."

"Wait, what? Jenna, what are you talking about? Since when?"

Alidah looked over to Elena, grateful, since she was too shocked to say anything.

"Since my chat with Damon Salvatore yesterday."

Stefan became alert at that. "You spoke to my brother?"

"Yes, I did, and he made a lot of good points. This isn't about hurting you Ali, but you would be better off at the boardinghouse."

"With Stefan and Damon, why?"

"The Salvatores have the resources to give you the adequate care you need. And the time to be able to manage you properly."

"So this was all decided then? In one night?"

"It has, Ali. When Damon says it's okay, you can come and spend the night if you like, but not before then. Now, I think, Stefan should take you both home."

"What about my stuff? Can't I take some of it with me at least?"

"It was taken care of last night; all your things are already at the boardinghouse."

"Are you kidding me?"

This was ridiculous, she felt too much like shit to put up with this. Upstairs, upon entering the room, she saw Jenna had been truthful, all the furnishings were still there but everything that was hers that made the room hers was gone. She wasn't sure she could deal with this. Leaning herself against the doorframe, she contemplated what she should do. Alidah was sure she could even look at Damon without something from the previous night stir in her mind.

"Did you notice the way she said everything? It was like it was all rehearsed – oh wow."

Alidah turned from the barren room to look at Elena, the same surprise that she had before on her face.

"Yeah, I did notice."

"Damon compelled her, I know it, he threatened to do it when he was here the other night. Maybe there's something we can do, perhaps if we give her enough vervain it'll break it."

"Maybe. We could talk to Stefan about it, until then I'm homeless."

Elena hugged her from behind. "You're not homeless."

"Elena's right, you're not. You're more than welcome to make the boardinghouse your home until things are settled."

Stefan smiled from the top of the stairs, car keys jiggling in hand.

"Thank you, Stefan. It's just hard, it's going to be hard to look at him and not feel…something. I can hardly look at you without feeling this overwhelming amount of guilt eating at me. I feel, I'm afraid that being around me will only hurt you both. That maybe it has before."

"You've never hurt us, Alidah. I think we should go, I can hear Jenna pacing downstairs."

With one final hug from Elena and Jenna, the two hauled up in the beetle and drove towards the boardinghouse.

"Stefan, are you sure Rosemary never hurt you?"

Stefan's eyes turned sad, blankly staring at the road. "No, she didn't, but I hurt her. Her and Damon both, that might be what you're remembering."

"I don't think I truly remember anything."

No, she couldn't remember, but she could feel, and that was worse than the memory itself. It was as if she was stumbling through the dark inebriated. Instead of being given a crystal picture, everything was distorted into something unrecognizable.

"But, I'm still me, whoever I was before, I am me now."

She was saying it more to herself, trying to find comfort, but she heard Stefan confirm her own belief. "Yes, you are."

Entering the boardinghouse the two were bombarded with music blaring. Alidah could hear girls giggling somewhere in the parlor.

"Um, I'll let you handle that. I'm going to check upstairs to see if I can find my stuff, maybe change. Today's been a tad too eventful for me."

"Of course, make yourself comfortable. I'm going to have a chat with my brother."

As she made her way upstairs she heard the music being cut off.

"Oh, no, it's Buzzkill Bob."

She went into the hallway before hearing anymore; it took her several tries to find her new abode and several seconds to realize it wasn't vacant.

"Vicki?"

The brunette spun around, started by the intrusion. "Oh, hey, Alidah."

"Hey, yeah, so whatcha doing?"

Vicki shrugged. "I was bored, and since Damon's preoccupied I thought I'd explore a little. Is it okay if I borrow some of your clothes? I have nothing here, and it's fucking ridiculous. It's like I'm under house arrest. Can't go out in the sun, you know? Besides, Stefan wants me to stay here until I get things 'under control.' What's that even mean? Whatever. What about you, how come you're not a crisp? Did you get one of those rings the guys have?"

"Uh, no, no I didn't. It's kind of a long story, but yeah, you can borrow some things. I'm sure the guys would be glad to grab some of your stuff too when they get the chance."

"Thanks, I'm going to take a shower. You can tell me more of your story later, got nothing but time now."

Alidah stared at her now empty room, deflated, before changing her own clothes. She took a moment to look around, admiring the cherry oak furnishings. Seeing the care taken to put her belongings in a good place. Damon must have done all of this before she refused the girl. She could feel his hope in each item's placing. She briefly wondered if he had Vicki help him with it.

Heading downstairs she could hear Stefan and Damon still talking.

"Will you listen for a second, Damon, this is important."

"Oh, Stefan. Little brother, don't you get it? Nothing's important anymore."

She looked from the group of disoriented girls back to the brothers. She rubbed her hands together anxiously. "Well, that's a bit disappointing whereas everything I thought was important is miniscule to the things happening now."

Her voice had startled Damon, and even through the drunken haze he looked at her in a mixture of awe and disbelief. "Alidah?"

She shrugged tepidly. "I think so. I'm a little lost on that right –"

Damon had cut her off sealing his mouth over hers, the breath rushed out of her as she tasted the mixture of alcohol on him. The bourbon still prominent over the others. Pulling away he searched her face, looking her over to make sure she wasn't an illusion. "How?"

A grin spread across his face. "You drank? You didn't at the bar but you did, didn't you? You're okay now."

Alidah shook her head, grasping his hands that were tangled in her hair. "I'm afraid it's not that simple."

"She didn't drink, Damon."

Damon spun to look at his brother, forgetting he was in the room. "How could she…But you're alive!"

The booze and shock were muddling him, and he wasn't able to fully understand the impossible.

"We don't know, but I'm okay for now. We can figure it in time. Right now I just want to conk out, but I didn't want you freaking out when you saw me. Vicki seems to be doing all right with everything, you know, considering."

Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance. "She's been skulking around everywhere since I've gotten back."

"She would like some of her clothes, don't really blame her. You didn't load up all her stuff and bring it here like you did mine."

Damon tucked a hair behind her ear, and she blushed as Stefan watched the intimate gesture. "So you found your room?"

"I did, thank you for setting it up. But why did you in the first place?"

Damon shrugged, about to take another swig from the bottle before Alidah wrenched it away. "I wanted you to be safe when you went through the change. If you had let yourself become a vampire it wouldn't have been too pretty in a house of humans. I was being nice."

"It was nice, but you need to be nice again and tell Jenna to let me back home."

Damon looked at her in confusion. "This is your home now."

Alidah looked at him, brows raised in exasperation. "What if my family tried to contact me? My brother's in trouble, Damon, I need to be back there in case he comes."

"Relax, Jenna knows to call here if your aunt or brother contact her."

"What about Elena?"

"What about her? She's human and she's with other humans, she's fine."

"There's a bunch of supernatural beings out there and you think she's fine?"

"Yes. She's got vervain, and her shining knight right there, so what are you supposed to do anyways?"

"Nothing apparently."

"Damon, the other girls and I want to know if we're going to party some more or if we can go home now?"

Alidah looked at one of the girls, seeing up close, all the bites on her body. She appeared in a dreamy state as she smiled seductively at Damon. "I'm going to sleep."

"I'll come up with you."

"No! Damon, you need to take care of them and get Vicki what she wants. I feel like complete shit and want to be alone right now."

She could feel the guys' eyes on her as she climbed back up the stairs, locking the door to her new room she collapsed on the bed. She was expecting tears from the pent up aggravation but when none would come she fell in a restless sleep.

It wasn't too long later that she felt something sink down next to her. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw Damon's silhouette spooning next to her. "Sorry to wake you. I could hear you whimpering and didn't want you to be alone."

She blinked up at him, sleep still clinging close. "Thank you. But I thought I locked the door."

Damon snorted, amused that she thought something as small as a push lock could stop a vampire.

"Did Stefan tell you? That I'm her? That she's me? I've been too many people…"

"Are you okay?"

"I kept seeing teeth, so many teeth. I was afraid of what they'd do, who they were going to bite."

She could feel him stroking her face, her eyes refusing to stay open. "Were they mine, Alidah?"

"No, I think they were mine."

Alidah woke to the way she had been the last several days, steadily rested, one of Damon's arms slung around her middle from where he'd sneak in during the night. Easing herself a way she would ease downstairs and make something to eat. But she was becoming more surprised how each day she wasn't stuffed up, her chest not having the usual pressure to it. She would take a deep breath to test herself, but there was no coughing fit that she would regularly have in the morning. She had noticed it the first night but had chalked it up to the adrenaline still pumping through her veins. It was nice, a good pleasantry to everything that had been happening.

Going into the kitchen she decided to make muffins that morning. Hoping maybe Stefan convinced Damon to let her go back to school. She was getting antsy and Vicki's exponential anger was starting to make her cautiously frightened. Stirring up the batter, she couldn't help but think of her brother. He would always help her in the kitchen, their aunt too busy with work to remember to feed them. At least there had usually been food, or money to get it. But the necklace hadn't been doing anything, and that was a good sign, right? No news was good news; she had only sent one burning message to him. And she hoped he got it. Not having any answer still gave her worry.

Putting the timer on she put the tin in the oven and began to clean up. After pouring her cup of coffee, Stefan walked in, giving her a gentle smile. "Something smells good."

"Pumpkin spice muffins, it's Halloween after all. You want one? They're almost done."

"No, thank you, I'm just going to have some coffee and pick up Elena for school."

"Lucky, not many teens probably wish for it but I wouldn't mind going back to class."

"I know, Damon's caving, he knows you have to go back soon. He's actually worried about you. Neither of us has ever known or heard of anyone to refuse the transition and survive. He's afraid that –"

"It might be lagging or something? I don't know, honestly, I feel great. I can't remember feeling this good ever."

"He just wants to keep an eye on you for a while."

"You sound so amazed by that."

Stefan chuckled. "I know he cares about you, but it does amaze me that he's capable of caring for someone after so long of solely thinking of himself."

She shrugged in contemplation. "It's a good change then?"

"Oh, definitely."

"How's Vicki? She hasn't really talked to me in the last few days, which is saying something since we're both kind of stuck here."

"She's…struggling. I think because of her, um, addictive personality that she's craving more human blood instead of trying to adapt to the animal kind."

"Will she be okay? Should I maybe worry?"

Stefan's brows rose before his eyes slid down to his mug. "With Damon here I don't think you'll have a problem. With Vicki's reluctance though, it will be a while before she's able to be around people again. I think that might be one of her problems, not socializing like she used to, but without knowing she'd stick to the animal blood she could end up feeding on someone else. She already tried to attack Tyler Lockwood the other night. But she did drink a few glasses this morning so it's beginning to look more promising."

"I'm glad, I know I probably shouldn't but I was getting scared of her. How long did it take you to get used to it?"

Stefan polished off his coffee before frowning in thought. "Let's see, what year is it now?"

"Oh, come on."

Stefan chuckled as Alidah swatted his arm. "Seriously, Alidah, it's not really something that happens overnight. Sometimes now, I still can't cope with everything."

Alidah gave a sympathetic smile before reaching for his hand. "I can't offer much, but I'm always here if you need to vent."

"Thank you, Ali."

"You sure you don't want a muffin? You and Damon are the ones buying everything. I know neither of you actually need it, but I feel bad when you guys never eat any of it."

"That's okay, it kind of feels nice to just pick up groceries. Makes me feel like an average person. Well, I better get going or I'll be late. Call if you need anything."

"You too."

With one final smile Stefan was out the door, sighing, Alidah went back to picking at her muffin. It was good, but she felt lonely, maybe she'd wake Damon up and make him sit outside with her. The grounds were really nice and well-kept and she enjoyed rushing about through the gardens. Hearing shuffling getting closer she peered out through the hallway and tensed when she saw Vicki coming towards the kitchen. She put on her friendliest smile as to put the older girl at ease.

"Morning Vicki, there's muffins if you're hungry."

Vicki looked up at her as if she had just materialized into the room. She then looked at her in annoyance. Leaning across the counter she took the muffin on Alidah's plate and mashed it.

"What I'm hungry for I'm not allowed to have. And your stupid ass boyfriends have me stuck in this house with you and tell me I have to drink fucking rat's blood."

Vicki shook her head in rage before meeting Alidah's eyes. Behind the anger Alidah could make out the bottomless hunger in her eyes, and she felt her heart stammering when those eyes were centered on her.

"And how are you two ladies this morning?"

Damon came in, accusation glaring towards Vicki, who gave a side look at Alidah before huffing out of the room. Getting her pulse back under control she saw Damon staring after her in contempt. "Someone needs to learn some manners."

"She scared me."

"Don't be afraid of her, she knows I'll kill her if she lays a finger on you."

"I don't think the animal blood's working."

"Of course not, it's unnatural for a vampire to live off that stuff."

"I agree with Stefan that she shouldn't have human blood though."

"Oh, really? You and Mr. Noble agree, huh?"

"Don't be like that Damon, she's not like you, if – if she drank I don't think she'd stop."

"No, perhaps not. But it's not something for you to worry about."

"Fine, how about we worry about how I'm missing so much school?"

"There's nothing they can teach you here that I can't here."

"That could be true, but I'd still like to go out, you know? Be able ee my friends, have some fun."

Damon gave a faux pout. "And I'm not fun?"

Alidah let her features soften leaning forward to kiss his cheek, only Damon had another idea and let his lips graze hers. When she gasped in surprise he used it as an opportunity to sneak his tongue in, exploring her mouth and claiming dominance. That was Damon in a nutshell, Alidah had noticed, there was no cautionary period for him if he wanted something – unless he was sure permission was needed he would take what he wanted. She often wondered if it was afraid he would be turned down. Yet she didn't have time to think on it right now, Damon had already pulled her to him kissing her roughly before picking her up and putting her on the counter. She moved against him, wanting to be touched so badly her skin scorched. His hardened length pressed against her clothed arousal both moving steadily. She panted, overwhelmed by all the sudden sensations. Her stomach clenched on the verge of pain, it wasn't hunger yet...She wanted something and she had no idea what it was.

 _You want to bite him._

Oh, she did, she wanted to so bad her mouth had begun salivating. She pressed her mouth against the pulse point on his neck and the vibrations of his groan vibrated through her.

"Excuse me, could you please, like, not..."

Wrenching away, Alidah's whole body flushed red when she saw Elena standing in the door frame.

Damon pulled away reluctantly, turning and regaining his control. Alidah smiled trying to hide her embarrassment. "Aren't you supposed to be at school Lena?"

"Aren't you? I came by mainly because Matt and Jeremy have been losing their minds over Vicki, they've been forming search parties and everything for her."

Alidah turned to Damon. "You didn't tell me that."

Damon shrugged with disinterest. "I don't tend to keep up with that kind of gossip."

Elena scoffed. "Are you kidding me? They're starting to think she's dead."

"Well, I don't mean to shock you but she kind of is."

"You're unbelievable."

"I know."

Elena rolled her eyes in disgust before turning to Alidah. "So where's Stefan?"

Alidah's quirked a brow. "Um, he was supposed to be coming after you."

Elena checked her cell. "Damn, we must've just passed each other."

A knock came at the door.

"If you'll excuse me ladies, I have some business I need to take care of."

"What kind of business?"

Damon smirked at Alidah before heading towards the door. "Later milady."

Passing Elena she could hear mutter, 'and the wench' under his breath.

"Stefan said Vicki could call Matt if she wanted to. She's not well, Elena. She could really hurt somebody."

"I know, I know I just don't want anyone under suspicion and I don't want Matt tearing his hair out worrying. Jeremy's been skipping school looking for her."

"Calm down, Lena, we'll talk to Damon and Stefan and tell her to give her brother a call."

"That should help, I just have no idea how we're supposed to handle all of this."

"I guess we do the best we can."

"Now they're letting even more humans in the house."

Startled the girls hadn't realized Vicki had entered the room. "Hey, Vicki, how're you doing?"

"How am I, you're kidding, right? I'm trapped in a house with nothing to do and nothing to eat how the hell you think I am?"

"Stefan said when you get things under control you'll be allowed to go back out again. Elena's already said a lot of people miss you."

"Allowed, huh? I'm done with when I'm allowed to do something. I already talked to Jeremy and I'm going to go see him and Matt."

Elena stepped towards the brunette. "You can't do that Vicki."

"Oh, don't you start, I'm going to see who I want to."

"Even if it means you could hurt them."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, especially my own brother. None of you are even giving me the chance all of you jump to conclusions where you don't think I can handle it. Just the junkie whore with no impulse control."

"No one's saying that. All I'm trying to say is I don't want my brother involved with any of this, I mean it Vicki."

"Or what?"

In one quick motion Vicki had Elena pinned to the wall dangling inches off the ground. The gasp of her beginning to choke filled Alidah's ears and her mind flexed. "Hey!"

Vicki flew backwards and she looked up in bewilderment at the two girls, her eyes giving the faint vampire lines on her face. "You both think because you act so sweet and innocent you can do whatever you want, don't you? Dragging my brother around like a puppy on a chain before dumping him off when you're sick of him and you, acting so naive with the two around here but I know, oh I know you're biding your time until you play them both. The two of you just better watch yourselves because I'm going to do what I want. Just because you found some new toys doesn't mean I haven't as well, and I will not hesitate to tear you apart."

With that she sped away, leaving them both in shock.

"But she threatened her, Stefan. I just think it'd be a good idea if the both of us stay away until you and Damon can reign her in."

Stefan pursed his lips. "Has she threatened you, too?"

Alidah shrugged meekly. "Not so much as she made me viciously unwelcomed. She just very anti-anybody-not-a-vampire right now and maybe she'd do better just with you know vampires right now. Have you tried talking to Damon about the guardianship again?"

Stefan nodded, solemnly. "He won't budge for me. Have you?"

"Yes, but he kind of shrugs it off."

Elena intervened. "It's not safe here for either of us, Stefan. And now she's planning on contacting my brother. Just no."

"There's a Halloween party tonight and him and Matt are going to be there, we figured it'd be the best way to keep an eye on them. Maybe ease our minds with some fun too."

Elena gave her a scolding look.

"Let me handle things here and I'll go with you."

Alidah held her hand up to stop him. "Stefan, I'll admit it's been really sweet how protective you and Damon have been since I've come back, but this has to stop. You can't babysit me or Vicki forever. And Elena and I will do this, we'll be fine. Try to get Vicki to calm down and drink some more animal blood."

Luckily the costume she had been planning to wear had been hung in Elena's closet alongside hers.

"You should've gotten a new one for this year."

Alidah could tell Elena was on edge and she was trying to cut the tension, but Stefan had already called and said she left as soon as the sun did. He said he'd meet them at the high school. Now Elena was worried about her brother.

"Come on we'll find him."

After parking they made their way over to the gym where Matt was waving, smiling. "You wore the same thing as last year too?"

Looking between them Alidah smiled, bloody doctor and nurse. "And you!"

Alidah looked up startled. "And me?"

"Ring leader?"

"You are correct, Matty Cakes. I mean I am in charge of my own personal freak show."

"Matt, have you seen Vicki or Jeremy?"

Matt looked back at Elena confused. "Not together but yeah. I was so relieved, but I should have realized, she's a lot like our mom. She wanders away when she wants to she went looking for Jeremy a little while ago. She said she'd catch up and tell me everything later."

"We have to find him."

Navigating through the twists and turns of the hallways wasn't easy, and it was nearly impossible to make out faces with the strobe lights and smoke filtering through the halls. The two decided to go to the parking lot and search for Stefan in the hopes he'd be more helpful in finding them.

"Help! Somebody!"

Running towards the sound they found Tyler Lockwood scrambling away from Vicki.

"Vicki! Leave him alone! You don't want to hurt him!"

Vicki snarled at him, her pupils completely dilated and tinged in red, the spider veins scattered along her face. "You two never give up do you? I told you both to leave me alone!"

Speeding forward Vicki grabbed Alidah by the hair, slinging her into one of the buses before going towards Elena and ripping into her shoulder. Alidah grasped her ribs, disoriented from the landing, trying to make her way over she heard Elena screaming.

"Stop!"

"Why won't you die!?"

Vicki was about to speed back towards her when her eyes widened, she began sinking her mouth opening and closing in gasps as her skin turned to an ashy gray. As she fell to the ground Alidah saw Tyler pulling away his staff his own eyes wide in horror.

"Oh, my God. My dad was right, there are fucking vampires here. And Vicki was one of them, fuck's sake, and I killed her. I had to! She was going to kill Gilbert. I couldn't -"

"Tyler, it's okay it was just a bad dream,."

"A dream, the fuck you talking about?"

"Look at me Tyler, listen, it's okay, you're asleep and none of this really happened."

She had no idea what she was doing but the more she repeated herself the more glazed Tyler's face became until the mantra seemed to fully sink in, she then dismiss him. Telling him to fall asleep in his car for a few hours saying everything would be back to normal when he woke up.

Stefan had then come, tending to Elena the best he could with her bleeding. Finding Jeremy he had made sure he was safe before finding them.

"Tyler staked her. I think – I think I may have compelled Tyler to forget this."

"You?"

Stefan sounded surprised, and Alidah gave a half sure shrug. "One of you might want to go over him to be sure. But I really think I did it, Stefan."

Stefan nodded in approval letting Alidah take over helping Elena while he called Damon to meet them. But Alidah's eyes couldn't leave Vicki's faded remains. Her mouth began to drool and it scared her.

 _Looks good doesn't it? I'm sure there's got to be some blood or meat fresh and raw under there._

 _No, it's nothing more than dust._

Yet there was still something primal in wanting to go over and having a taste. Just to be sure. Somehow she found the strength to break the pull and take Elena away from the body.

"Come on, I'm taking you both home, Damon's...He's going to take care of her."

Elena jerked out of her reverie to look at Damon. "This is your fault. You did this."

"Elena..."

"No! No, don't you dare, Ali..."

"I ask him to change her."

"It doesn't matter! He changed her into one of them and didn't even care! He didn't care if she could handle it, he didn't care if she went out on her own, he didn't care if she'd hurt someone. It's his fault!"

"You're confusing me with someone with remorse."

Elena reared back and slapped him with all she had. Only resulting in receiving a murderous look. "None of this matters to me, none of it, and you better take yourself away from me before I show you how meaningless your life is to me."

Holding back a cry Elena let Stefan guide her away, Alidah lingering behind watching as Damon gazed down at Vicki's body. She rested a hand on his arm, feeling him tense at her touch.

"When people die all around you, it matters. You know it does, Damon. And it's okay if you want to act tough and pretend it doesn't bother you, but I know. And it's okay. I'll keep your secret."

Picking up her body Alidah could she Damon halt almost in debate whether to turn back to her or not. He did not.


End file.
